Harry Potter and Twist of Fate: Part II
by seritha
Summary: Well I suggest you read the first one as not to confuse you. Harry begins his 5th year in a rocky position, is this a sure sign of trouble to come? HPGW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I STILL don't own HP but I can dream can't I?**

**Chapter 1: A Surprise **

During the summer Harry had soon fallen into a routine. He would do his chores in the morning then slip out of the house and head to the park, where he would spend the rest of his day till he decided to come home to finish the chores after dinner. The days seemed endlessly long for Harry seemed to get no letters from anyone but Ginny. Ron and Hermione sent a few owls to him but they were always short and very rare. Ginny, however, seemed to always send one with Freckles, her new owl.

It was still further depressing that his days were spent doing nothing. He was glad that at least Ginny would write to him but she rarely spoke about what was going on with her. Mostly Harry would spend time under the window listening to the Muggle news. Nothing new ever seemed to pop up but Harry still listened just encase.

As he sat in the park he saw a group of kids, in the front was his cousin Dudley. His faithful gang followed right on his heels. Dudley had recently became the Junior Heavyweight Interschool Boxing Champion of the Southeast. Though Harry was not remotely afraid of his cousin any more but he still didn't think that Dudley learning to punch harder and more accurately was cause for celebration. Harry watched the dark figures crossing the grass and wondered who they had been beating up tonight. He got to his feet and quickly followed behind them.

Harry waited for the rest of the gang to move on before setting off again. When their voices had faded once moe he headed around the corner into Magnolia Crescent and by walking very quickly he soon came within hailing distance of Dudley, who was strolling at his ease, humming tunelessly.

"Hey, Big D!"

Dudley turned. "Oh," he grunted. "It's you."

"How long have you been 'Big D' then?'

"Shut it."

"Cool name but you'll always be "Ickle Diddykins" to me."

"I said, SHUT IT!"

"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you?"

"Shut your face."

"You don't tell her to shut he face. What about 'Popkin" and 'Dinky Diddlyums,' can I use them then?"

A muscle twitch in Dudley's jaw. It made Harry happy to be able to take his anger out on his cousin. They had just turned down the alley heading towards their house. Harry decided he didn't feel up to annoying Dudley since he had a bad feeling. In Ginny's last letter she sent him a warning, she always seems to have some sort of dream.

Suddenly Dudley stopped and gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water. Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was pitch black and lightless.

"W-whater are you d-doing?"

"I'm not doing anything! I don't even have my wand out your oaf!"

The cold soon became so intense that he began to shudder. It had to be impossible! Not in Little Whinging! There was something in the alleyway apart from themselves, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths.

"Harry!" Dudley yelled.

"What?"

"W-w-what is t-t-that?" Dudley asked as he pointed in the opposite direction. Turning Harry saw another Dementor waiting for them.

"Don't move near either of them! If you do it will mean your death!"

Harry aimed his wand at the one blocking his way back to the house. "Expecto patronum!"

A silvery wisp of vapour shot from the tip of the wand and the dementor slowed. The two were beginning to close in on them. A pair of grey, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the Dementor's robes, reaching for him.

"Expecto patronum!" But still only a silvery wisp appeared. They were closing in on both of them. Dudley lay against the wall, shuddering and trying to breath. Harry could feel the gripe increasing on him as he fought to think of something happy. He was never going to see Ron and Hermione and Ginny again! "Expecto patronum!"

An enormous stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand and charged the two dementors. They let out a shriek before heading backwards and fleeing in defeat. "This way! Come on Dudley!" He screamed trying to get his cousin to move. "Get up they will come get you!" This seemed to snap Dudley from his stupor as he hurried after Harry.

They broke out in a run heading out of the alley. Soon they came out of the alley and could see the clear skies overhead. Panting both of them collapsed on the ground. "W-w-what the hell was that!"

"It was a Dementor and I have no idea why it was here. We better get back to the house." Harry said and the two hurried home. Just before they reached the yard Mrs. Figg appeared.

"Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher! Hurry inside boys your in danger here!"

Before Harry could ask any questions the boys were unshered into the house, where a very confused Petunia and Vernon sat. "What in the world is going on?" Vernon cried.

"We ran into a bit of a sticky situation. If it wasn't for Harry we would be in some serious trouble. Thankfully I had Mr. Tibbles under a car just in case and thankfully he was. I'm a Squib Harry and I was here to protect you. However, I am not able to fight off Dementors and you were lucky to have gotten away. I can't believe he left you without cover! I warned him that I did!"

"You mean he was the loud pop I had heard earlier?"

"I'm afraid that's so. Now what is Dumbledore going to do? He will very unhappy with how this turned out. Here boy eat some chocolate." Mrs. Figg said handing Dudley some chocolate. He nodded and ate it a little color returning to his face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Vernon screamed this time. Aunt Petunia was sitting beside Dudley fretting over what had happened.

"You mean Dumbledore sent you?"

"Of course we had to watch over you just in case something like this happened. I suppose you should be getting a letter from the ministry here soon. Ah there it is." Just then an owl swooped into the house. Harry took the letter off of the owls leg.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry wizards will be there shortly to destroy your wand.

Hope you are well,

Yours Sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkins

Improper Use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic

Harry just stared at the letter. "Yes thats what it is," Mrs. Figg said. "Don't worry Dumbledore won't let them expel you over this. So don't think to much on it. I am sure things will be well here soon."

Just then a second owl arrived and Harry recognized it as Freckles. He took the letter and quickly opened it.

Harry,

Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNLCE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.

Arthur Weasley

Sighing in defeat he sat down beside his cousin, whose face was returning back to normal. "Well looks like you had better stay here Harry. Nothing will happen to you now but I had better get going. Now sorry for the rush but take care and don't give up your wand." With that Mrs. Figg headed out the door.

"What happened to my son?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"We were attacked by Dementors, creatures from my world, that shouldn't have been here in the first place."

"What! YOU MEAN THIS IS YOUR FAULT BOY?" Vernon yelled but he was yet again ignored.

"Don't yell Dad he was the one that saved me," Dudley said annoyed. It was the first time Dudley had stood up for Harry. Vernon's face paled instantly and he just stood there sort of shocked. "What are Dementors?"

"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," Aunt Petunia said. Nobody said anything and Aunt Petunia clamped her hands over her mouth as though she had said something vulgar.

"How d'you kow that?"

"I heard that awful boy telling her about them years ago," Petunia snapped. Harry stood shocked at this. He was surprised to hear that she had remembered anything like that, especially something so little.

The next letter Harry recieved was telling him that he would have a trial instead. "Then go to your room and stay there!" Vernon snapped. Harry made no complaint as he headed upstairs to his room. Just as he reached the top of the stairs he heard small pop from the living room. "What the-" Vernon got out as a red head dashed up the stairs to Harry. Harry fell backwards at the force of how hard Ginny ran into him.

"You are such an idiot!" She snapped but still held tightly to him.

"What in the world are you doing here? If they find out you will be in serious trouble."

"I don't really care what happens," Ginny mumbled to him.

"Who the hell is she?" Vernon cried. Ginny didn't seem to notice him.

"No one you will ever get to know, come on Ginny." Harry said to her as he led her to his room. "You shouldn't be here! Its far to dangerous for you to come. Your mother is going to kill the both of us."

"Sirius let me come, he said that you would be leaving soon anyway. I'm not going anywhere," Ginny said as she stood with her arms crossed across her chest. Harry knew that stance all to well. Sighing he sat down on his bed. Ginny moved to sit beside him but he pulled her into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Have you had any chocolate?"

"No I was more into figuring out what in the world had happened. How in the world did dementors get here? It shouldn't have been possible!" Harry said annoyed and confused.

"I really don't know," she told him handing him a large piece of chocolate. Harry smiled and ate the piece. "Dad says Dumbledore was livid when he got to the ministry. How in the world could they expel you for protecting yourself? Honestly, it was insane. Mum was just as bad as Dumbledore." Ginny said quietly.

"You still shouldn't have come. Really you shouldn't have."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not going anywhere, besides no one knows I am even gone. So cheer up."

Harry sighed and set his head on her shoulder. Ginny slowly ran her fingers through his hair. "This isn't going so well is it?"

"No at all," she mumbled. "Don't worry we will be out of here in no time, I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Yes I am back and ready to be posting this story for you all! Well I didn't really go anywhere did I? No I didn't think I did but these chapters will be longer and a bit more interesting, I hope I have 7 chapters done already so enjoy the story!**

**Seritha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So I don't own it, it bites too!**

**Chapter 2: Grimmauld Place **

It was the fourth night after the attack. His aunt and uncle had gone out, taking Dudley with them. They said nothing about Ginny's presence at all, to which Harry was glad of. The two lay fast asleep in Harry's room when a noise woke Ginny. The crash seemed to have come from the kitchen. Ginny slipped out of reach of Harry's arm and made her way to the stairs. Her wand was held firmly in her hand.

Harry, who woke when Ginny left, moved to stand beside her. Down below stood eight or nine figures all looking up at him. "Ginerva Weasley! You are in serious trouble!" Charlie said from down below them. Ginny let out a yelp as she hid behind Harry.

"It's alright Ginny, Harry, we've come to take you away."

"P-Professor Lupin?"

"Why are we all standing here in the dark? Lumos," a distinct womans voice said. The hall flared with light and Harry blinked. The people below were crowded around the foot of the stair. Remus Lupin stood closer than the others did. "Oh he does look just him, well except for the eyes." The woman said to Remus.

"Ginny! Mum was going out of her mind when she found you were gone. What in the world were you thinking?" Charlie said as he pushed through the rest of the group. "Honestly, I thought she was going to kill Sirius when he told her."

"I tried to get her to go back but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Well there is enough time to chat later. We need to get the two of you out of here. Tonks would you mind helping Harry with his trunk?"

"Ginny get over here," Charlie told her. Harry led the tall silver haired woman to his room.

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"Nice to meet you um..."

"Right I'm Tonks, now lets get this thing downstairs shall we?" Harry and Tonks lifted the trunk and headed down the stairs with it.

"Excellent," Lupin said when everything was fixed. "We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry-"

"They won't," Harry said.

"-that you're safe-"

"That'll just depress them."

"-and you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?"

"Come on boy were need to Disillusion you." He rapped him hard on the top of the head and Harry felt a curious sensation flowing through him.

"Come on," Ginny said grabbing his hand.

They made their way outside with the rest of the group. "Would have been nice if it wasn't so nice out a bit more clouds would have been good."

"We didn't bring a broom for you Ginny so you will have to ride with Harry," Lupin said quietly.

"Mount your brooms everyone we are good to go," Moody said aloud.

Harry let Ginny in front of him.

"Second signal lets go," Lupin said as the air gave a slight shake. They all kicked off hard off the ground and shot into the air. Ginny let out a gasp as they sped quickly into the air.

"I forgot you've never been on this," Harry mumbled into her ear.

"No I haven't," she shot back.

"Hard left, hard left, muggle looking up." Moody shouted to them. Harry could feel Ginny begin to shake from the chill as they soared upward.

"I-I-Its so cold," she said as her teeth chattered.

"Told you you should have gone back." He pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Lets hope we get lucky and this doesn't take forever."

"S-same here,"she held onto his arm a little tighter.

It seemed like an eternity before they finally began to get close. "Time to decened," Lupin called. Then they all went into a dive. Ginny let out another gasp at the sudden dive and they soon landed in a neighborhood. Moody put out all the lights. Harry and Ginny were both soaked from head-to-toe like many of the others.

"Here read quickly," he told Harry as he handed him a piece of paper that said:

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

Moody grabbed the piece of paper and burned it. "Come on you all," Moody said. Ginny had her arms wrapped around her waist and she was shivering. Harry sighed and followed closely behind keeping one arm around Ginny's waist. She moved into him trying to get herself warm. Suddenly as he thought about what he read he saw a house appear between house eleven and thirteen. He could almost laugh at how it worked.

"Come on hurry inside," Moody practically growled. Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. The door creaked open. "Inside," Moody said.

Harry and the others hurried into the old damp house. "Here you two," Lupin said as he tapped both of them over the head with his wand. Now he noticed that the Disillusionment Charm had been lifted. Ginny curled up against him, her teeth chattering horribly. Harry wrapped his arms around her both of them trying to get warm.

There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, emerged from a doo at the far end of the hall. "GINERVA WEASLEY!" Ginny yelped again and tried to hide against Harry. "Why hello Harry its lovely to see you. You'll have to wait for dinner I am afraid. Ginny get over here right now!" But she only shook her head and curled further into Harry.

"Mum..." Charlie said.

"Alright fine but the meeting's started, he's just arrived. You two go into the kitchen." Molly said pointing them in the other direction. Harry shrugged and led Ginny in that direction.

In the kitchen he was surprised to see Hermione. "HARRY! GINNY!" She cried. "Ron they are here! We didn't hear you get here." Hermione said as she hugged Harry so tightly he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Give him some air Hermione. You'll kill him if you don't." Ron said as he came in with a blanket.

"Ginny? So that's where you took off to." Ron said handing her the blanket.

"Look at you two you look practically frozen, come on to the fire," she said pushing them into the living room. Harry sat down on the floor, his back resting against a couch. Ginny sat in front of him, leaning back into him and covering both of them with the blanket. "We've been worried about you Harry but there was nothing we could tell you, Dumbledore made us promise."

"It wasn't that easy either since we wanted to tell you so badly but he made us promise. There was little we could do after that."

Harry didn't reply at all. He was bitter but said nothing. Ginny slid her hands into his when she noticed him tense. "Don't worry Harry you are here now so don't dwell anymore on this summer."

"Yes please don't," Hermione said quietly. "Ginny told us about your summer and I wish we had been able to tell you more or get you out of the house sooner. Though Mrs. Weasley kept us busy so much that we had little time to write."

"What were you doing?"

"We've been cleaning this house up. It's been empty for ages! Its gross and AH!"

With two loud cracks Fred and George appeared. This seemed to upset Pig and Freckles who flew off to join Hedwig on top of the wardrobe.

"Hello Harry, hello Ginny, glad to see you two made it back in one piece." Fred said with a grin.

"You two passed your Apparation tests then?"

"With distinction!" George said beaming.

"It would have take you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," Ron mumbled.

"Time is Galleons little brother. We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"You won't Mum put a charm on it," Ginny said.

"How do you know?"

"We watched her," Ginny said with a grin.

"Shame, I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape is here?"

"Yeah," George mumbled. "Giving a report, top secret."

"Git," said Fred idly.

"He's on our side," Hermione shot back.

"Doesn't mean we have to like him Hermione. Bill doesn't like him either," Ginny said in a sort of finalization.

"Is Bill here? I know Charlie is but I though Bill was in Egypt." Harry asked slowly.

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the order though he says he misses the tombs. Though there are compensations," Fred said with a snicker.

"What d'you mean?"

"Remember old Fleur Delacour? She's got a job at Gringotts to eemprove 'er Eeenglish-" George put in.

"And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," Fred smirked now.

"Then what is Percy up to?" Harry asked but suddenly felt Ginny tense up against him. Her grip on his hands increased suddenly. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She melted against him, letting her head rest against his chin.

"Whatever you do don't mention his name in front of mom and dad." Ron said.

"Why not?"

"Because every time Percy's name is mentioned Dad breaks whatever he is holding and Mum starts to cry," Fred said slowly.

"What happened?"

"Percy and Dad got in a row. Usually its mum who yells but this time it was Dad and I'd never seen him yell like that before," Ginny mumbled.

"It was about a week after term ended," Ron said. "Percy came home and told everyone he had been promoted to Junior Assistant to Fudge. It was a bad fight between them. He got after dad saying he was ruining the family name and said a lot of bad things. Percy told them if they were going to be traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he wasn't in the family. He packed and left that same night."

"Mum went to see him but he slammed the door in her face," Ginny said anger clear in her voice.

"You were dragged into it as well. No one believes you or Cedric for that matter. They said you two are just trying to pull a prank on everyone. There are very few who actually will take your word seriously," Hermione said in a sad voice.

"What! Like they have any idea what we saw! Let alone how horrible it was," Harry said with an involuntary shudder. Ginny held his arms tighter, trying to quell his anger.

"We all believe you two, how could we not? I mean Cedric is probably the most honest guy we have ever met. He's here you know, well not here but he is part of the Order," Hermione put in. "After the Daily Prophet said about the two of you he went to see Dumbledore. He's been working a lot to help get the Order going."

"There are a few of others from Hogwarts and even some from the other schools. Fleur joined as well, with Bill's help that is," Ron said with a shrug.

* * *

**A/N: Yes another chapter, due to the fact that I got such a nice response for the first one I thought I would be nice and help you all out here. Thanks for the reviews all! I hope you like this story, which will post a little slower since it is still being worked on. **

**Seritha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Oh I wish...I owned this story but I don't**

**Chapter 3: Answers **

Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep during their time with the others, who had left quietly after they fell asleep. That was how Sirius, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley found them.

"Harry, Ginny get up," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny mumbled something incoherent and rolled into Harry, who didn't say anything at all.

"Maybe we should just leave them?" Lupin suggested.

"Why? Harry's here now and besides its time we told him a few things."

"Absolutely not! You will not be telling Harry anything."

"He deserves to know! He was the one who saw Voldemort come back to life," Sirius shot back.

"He's only fifteen he isn't even part of the Order."

Slowly the two opened their eyes, being unnoticed by the four adults. "I think Harry ought to have a say in this."

"I want to know," Harry said sitting up. This made the adults turn to look at him.

"I don't know about this," Molly said slowly.

"It's alright Molly he should know," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well what about Ginny?"

"Harry will just tell her later," he said with a shrug.

"OK Harry what do you want to know?" Sirius asked.

"Where's Voldemort? What's he been doing? I've heard nothing on the Muggles news."

"That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet. Not as far as we know and we know a lot."

"More than he thinks we do, anyway," Lupin said.

"How come he's stopped killing?"

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to. You sort of messed it up."

"How?"

"You and Cedric weren't supposed to live. I think he would have killed Cedric had he known he was there. Crouch got quite a beating for that one. You were supposed to die and there weren't supposed to be witnesses. Nobody apart from his Death Eaters were supposed to know."

"And the last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore. And you made sure Dumbledore knew," Lupin said.

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned."

"So, what's the Order been doing?" Harry asked.

"Working hard to stop him."

"It's not easy with Fudge at the lead. He insists on telling everyone that you and Dumbledore are lieing. He thinks that Dumbledore wants his position. Its really stupid if you ask me," Sirius mumbled.

"I think we can call it a night, Ginny, Harry time for bed."

Ginny didn't say anything but looked at Harry. "If its alright can we stay up just a bit longer?" Harry asked. "Just we just rested and all," he asked talking to Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright but no more questions. Come on boys," she said to the others. She kissed Ginny on the top of the head and hugged Harry. "Get some rest you two."

Harry and Ginny waited a moment before getting to their feet. Harry dropped onto the couch. "This is all something. Why would they think that Cedric and I made it all up? Two witnesses are better than one."

"I don't know Harry but it seems they have all lost their marbles." Ginny said sitting down next to him. "Harry this year is going to turn out worse than last year isn't it?"

"I have a very distinct feeling its going to," Harry mumbled. Harry laid down setting his head in Ginny's lap. She started running her fingers through his hair. "It wasn't all that bad though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I am dating you now and we did make some good friends," Harry said with a huge grin. Ginny laughed and kissed his forehead.

"That is a good thing I suppose. So will I have to make you promise not to run off and find trouble?"

"I don't find it remember."

"Yes you are right it finds you. Though I think you could stand to learn how to duck and dodge now and then."

"Not all of that is easy you know! I work very hard."

"To get hurt," Ginny smirked down at him. Harry gave her a semi-glare and leaned up on his arm so they were eyelevel. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I've just really missed you."

"I've been with you for the last four days and you decide to tell me now that you've missed me?"

"Well I could have told you earlier but I was more in a state of shock. After all I had just been attacked by Dementors and then find out my neighbor is a squib. Then I have a court hearing to decide if I get to remain at Hogwarts or not. So I was just thinking things over and enjoying the fact that you were with me."

"Well then I suppose that can be excused then. Though it would have been nice to tell me this before hand."

"Did I have time? I was still doing chores and all of that."

"You had plenty of time if you could sit and talk with me about what had happened. So don't try playing it off Harry," Ginny said with a smile.

"Well then I still have missed you and you are even more beautiful then before." Harry laughed when he saw her turn slightly red. He brushed back the hair that fell in her face.

"I've missed you as well," she mumbled quietly as she reached her hand up to run her hand down his cheek. "You really do get into to much trouble, I couldn't sleep till I knew you were alright."

"I'm sorry to have worried you so much. Though if it wasn't for your warnings I don't think I would come out as easy as I did." He leaned forward resting his forehead against hers.

"They aren't really warnings just that something is going to happen. I wish I knew more about them to get a good warning but they are always so fuzzy and its so-"

She stopped talking when he kissed her. She was a bit shocked but slid her arm around his neck. With a small smile he leaned into her, pressing her back against the couch. He kissed her deeply enjoying the taste of her lips. She had no objections when he pressed his mouth on hers demanding entrance. She gave a little moan when his tongue ran over the softness of her lip. Her arms tightened around his neck, pulling him closer. Harry became lost in the taste of her, the smell of her. He was just lost in her. His mouth moved down to her neck and he had to suppress a laugh when she gasped. Then she tilted her head allowing him better access to her neck. His hand slid around to her back, pulling her as close as possible.

Suddenly Ginny pushed him back, almost making him fall. "Sorry," she mumbled holding him up. He laughed and smiled at her.

"We should probably get some rest then?"

Ginny nodded her head but didn't move to get up. Harry raised an eyebrow at her but it took a moment for him to realize what she meant. Laughing he went to lay down beside her pulling the blanket up over their shoulders. Suddenly two pops could be heard as Fred and George appeared.

"Oh good you two are awake, we have a favor to ask of you," George said with a smile.

"What kind of favor?" Ginny asked him.

"Well we have invented this new potion and we want to see if it works," Fred said smugly.

"What does it do exactly?"

"Well its supposed to allow the two people who drink it the ability to speak mind-to-mind."

"Why aren't you two doing it then?" Harry asked.

"Because the dosage we have isn't enough for people our size so we need two smaller people. So what do you say? I mean if it works you two can talk to each other without being near each other," George begged.

"How long does it last?"

"Actually we don't really know. It could be permanent or it could last a few hours."

"See the potion is just supposed to enhance your mental abilities and it should wear away leaving you with a permanent ability."

"You don't plan to sell this?" Ginny asked amazed.

"Of course not! We aren't insane you know, we are using it to help us. Makes pranking a lot easier." Fred said.

"So what do you two say? Will you do us this favor?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and Harry shrugged. "I'll do it," Harry said slowly.

"I'll do it too."

"Excellent!" They said together as they handed them the vials.

Harry and Ginny downed the potions and coughed. "That is _nasty_." Ginny said with another cough.

"Well when is this supposed to work?" Harry asked.

"Takes four hours," Fred said and then they were both gone.

"We did this why?" Ginny asked.

"What do we got to lose? Besides it won't be that bad." Harry said wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione sat in the kitchen. It was late but she couldn't really sleep. She really didn't know why but she decided to at least eat something while she was awake. To her surprise Harry came stumbling down the stairs.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi Harry, I thought you were asleep."

"I was until just now. I thought I would get something to drink. What are you doing up?"

"I'm not really sure why I am awake I just am." She said with a shrug. "Where is Ginny?"

"She's still asleep in the one room."

Hermione nodded her head. "She was frantic Harry. I don't think I've seen her this bad ever."

"What do you mean?" He said sitting down beside her.

"I heard her, those nights before you were attacked. It was really awful to see her like that. She was so scared."

Harry didn't say anything to this just kept his head down. "I know, she...she warned me ahead of time about the alley, only then I didn't realize that's what it was. It's not the first time either. She told me someone could die during the third task. If Cedric hadn't broken his leg or well if he had been seen I think he would have been killed."

"Are you sure about that? I mean it doesn't seem logical."

"Oh it is. It was pure chance that it broke his leg. I made him hide so he wouldn't be seen and I am glad I did. He could have died Hermione and Ginny seemed to know."

"Since you two have been together or well getting to become friends she's known a lot of things before hand. I don't know why but she has. Watch over her Harry, I don't think I could stand to see her get any worse."

Harry nodded. "I don't think I could either. At least she is sleeping now which is a good thing. I just hope it lasts."

"I agree." Hermione said with a smile.

_Harry_...

Harry sat up straighter, his eyes scanning the room. "What's wrong Harry?"

"I just heard someone say my name."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard it I know I did, I think it was Ginny."

"How could it be Ginny? She's all the way upstairs...You two didn't take Fred and George's potion did you?"

"Yes we did, oh wow it worked! I can hear her thoughts.

_Harry_..., she mumbled again.

"I can't believe you two did that! Does it really work?"

"Yes I can hear her thoughts. That's amazing Hermione I didn't even think it could work!" _Ginny_...

_Harry, where in the world are you? _

_I just came to get something to drink. _

_Hurry up_, he could feel her doze off again.

"Well you better get some sleep then, don't want her to wake and find you've gone off with me or something."

Both of them laughed. "You're a great friend Hermione," he said as he hugged her.

She hugged him back equally as tight. "You are too Harry."

* * *

**A/N: Fifteen reviews for two chapters, thats more than I got last time and I am STILL getting review from the first one, cool! Well here is the next chapter and you will all love this school year! thanks reviewers!**

**Seritha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: So maybe I don't own it I do however own the the new plot twists. **

**Chapter 4: The Ministry **

Harry shifted from foot to foot while he stood in the small phone booth with Mr. Weasley.

_Everything is going to be alright Harry, there is just no way they can expel you,_ Ginny told him in a soothing voice. She had somehow managed to escape her mother so she would be able to listen to the trial.

_How do you know that? I did use magic. _

_If you didn't you'd be dead! _

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Er, Arthur Weasley, Misues of Muggle Artefacts Office, here to escort Harry Potter, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing..."

"Thank you. Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robe." There was a click and a rattle as he saw something slide out of the coin slot area. He took the badge.

They headed down the hall and twists and turns.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _

_I am the one who gets the bad feelings. Harry everything is going to be fine I promise, besides I am right behind you. _

_I want you here but I think this is good enough. Did you tell Fred and George? _

_Yep sure did and they were beyond excited that they stormed off to get to work on it immediately. I don't really know if they have it yet but there have been a few explosions lately. _

_Ah well I do hope that they remember how to do it later. Right now I really don't want to be going in there. Is there anyway I can get out of this? _

_Not to my knowledge but it will be alright Harry. _

"Courtroom ten, there it is. Go on, get in there," Mr.Weasley said giving Harry a slight shove to the door.

"You're not coming with me?"

"I can't but good luck."

Harry took a deep breath and turned the heavy iron door handle and stepped into the courtroom. It was cold and felt distant to Harry. It was a large dungeon that he had been in before, in Dumbledore's Pensieve. With a deep, shuddering breath Harry moved further into the room.

"You are late."

"I am sorry I didn't know of the time change."

"Take your seat."

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," Fudge called, "into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statue of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley-"

"Witness for defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice behind him.

Everyone turned to stare at him. _Dumbledore_! Ginny gasped in his head. Fudge cleared his throat and motioned for Percy to bring him a chair but Dumbledore waved him off.

"The charges are as follows," Fudge continued. "That he knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, use magic in a Muggle-inhabited area in front of a muggle. And also violated the Underage law. You are Harry James Potter of number four Privet Drive?"

"Yes."

"You received our official warning on not using magic?"

"Yes."

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the second night of August.

"Yes but-"

"Knowing that you are not permitted until you are seventeen outside of school."

"Yes but-"

"And in an are where Muggles could be seen."

"Yes."

"And you produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"

"Yes because-"

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"A what?"

"You Patronus had a clear form did it not?

"Yes its a stag, it has always been a stag."

"Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You have produced them before?"

"Yes, I've been doing it for over a year."

"And you are fifteen years old?"

"Yes and-"

"And you learned this at school?"

"Professor Lupin taught me in my third year."

"Impressive, very impressive," Madam Bones said.

"It was to save my cousin and I from Dementors!" Harry said by now completely annoyed.

"What?" Fudge said. "That is impossible no muggle can see them!"

"My cousin did."

"But still in a muggle inhabited area! It is impossible!"

"We have a witness," Dumbledore said.

"A what?"

"Shall I go get her, she is right outside-"

"No Percy go get her."

Mrs. Figg was soon led into the room. Dumbledore gave her his seat and conjured up another one.

"Full name?" Fudge boomed.

"Arabela Doreen Figg," she said in a shaky voice.

"And you are who exactly?"

"I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry lives."

"We have no record of any witch or wizard living in the area where Harry does. That is closely monitored," Madam Bones said.

"I'm a Squib so of course you don't have that recorded!"

"And you can see these Dementors?" Fudge asked.

"Yes!" After a bit of questioning they finally allowed Mrs. Figg to leave.

"That does not explain why Dementors were in Little Whinging to begin with."

"It seems that they were ordered there by someone within the Ministry."

"That's preposterous!"

Then a woman leaned forward. She was large and pale which reminded Harry of a toad. She was kind of squat with broad, flabby face, little neck, and a very wide mouth. Her eyes were large and round. "Are you proposing that someone of the Ministry sent these Dementors to attack this boy?"

"That is the only logical explanation Ms. Umbridge. That is unless some of the Dementors have escaped the Ministrys-"

"None have," Fudge cut in.

"Then it must have been by the Ministrys orders. I suppose then since we have heard all we need to this should be resumed quickly. This is after all a serious mischarge of justice," Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

"Serious mischarge! Have you forgotten his Hover Charm he used three years ago-"

"That wasn't me it was a house-elf!"

"You see! A house-elf in a muggle house!"

"That house-elf is currently employed at Hogwarts. Now as far as I am aware there is no law yet in place that says this court's job is to punish Harry for every bit of magic he has ever performed. He has been charged with a specific offence and he has presented his defense. All he and I can do now is to await your verdict."

The judges soon began whispering and Harry became increasingly nervous. _Calm down Harry they can't charge you for anything. _

_I know but it is still hard not to worry._

"Harry Potter," Madam Bones boomed, "has been cleared of all charges." Harry let out his breath and he could hear Ginny screaming happily.

* * *

**A/N: wow I thought these chapters were supposed to be longer, oh wait I think thats the next few chapters, they get longer. Bad news all, I am leaving tomorrow for my month long vacation, which just means the updates will take longer, I only have eight chapters actually done. So just to be nice I am going to post chapter 5 sometime today. I will do my best to keep the updates coming but they may take a bit longer. Well thanks for reviewing everyone! **

**Seritha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still wishing I owned it!**

**Chapter 5: Prefects and a Train Ride Back**

As Harry entered Grimmauld Place everyone was joyous. Ginny practically tackled him when he came into sight. Laughing he spun her around before receiving a hug from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.

"They had no case against you," Hermione said with a grin.

"It was still difficult," Harry said sitting down beside Ginny. Just then owls began to arrive.

"I'm a prefect!" Hermione said with a grin.

"Of course you are, we all knew you would be," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Congratulations Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said hugging Hermione.

_It's not that big of a deal! I mean honestly_. Ginny said to him. Harry had to stifle a laugh and caught Ron's face.

"What's wrong Ron?" "I'm...a prefect!" The room went deadly quiet once he said that. Hermione looked between Harry and Ron as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_YOU_! A prefect?" Hermione said open-mouthed.

"Yes Hermione. I can actually _do_ something right!" Ron snapped as he left the room. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Don't worry about him."

Hermione bit her lip but nodded her head any way. "Great job Hermione, I always knew you'd get it!" George said as he gave her a half hug. Harry and Ginny grinned when they saw a blush break out on the bushy haired girls face.

_What is this? Hermione has a crush on George! _Harry said to his girlfriend.

_Apparently so, I wonder what happened to her crush on Ron?_

_Who knows but I'm happy for her if she hooks George. He can be immature at times sure but he'll be able to lighten her up a bit…_

_Harry!_

_What?_

_I can't believe you just thought that!_

_Oh don't play innocent here Ginny! I know what you think about._ Harry grinned devilishly at her. Ginny glared at him but her eyes sparkled none the less.

_Well I can show you a few things you know_, Ginny smirked when his face turned red.

_You're only fourteen._

_What does that matter? _

_Your family will kill me._

Ginny smiled sweetly at him and pulled him out of the room. She kept her eyes trained on Harry. He tried to figure out what she had in mind but she was blocking him out. She pulled him into the same room they were in earlier.

Without warning she pressed him back against the door, pressing her body to his and kissed him. Her tongue quickly slid into his mouth, running against his. It took Harry a moment to get his bearings before he kissed her back. His tongue played with hers before pressing into her mouth. Ginny groaned softly at this and let him continue. His hands slid up under her shirt, his hands sliding against her back.

A shiver ran down her spine. Harry pulled back a second before kissing her jaw. Ginny ran her hands under his shirt and up his chest. He groaned and proceeded to kiss her neck. She tilted her head at an angle and shivered again when his tongue traveled across her neck. Suddenly Harry pulled back. Ginny turned to him, frowning.

"What?" She questioned him quietly.

"We shouldn't get too carried away with this. We aren't even sixteen." Ginny sighed in defeat and made to pull away. "I never said we couldn't at least snog." Harry said as he spun her around so her back was pressed against the door.

Ron ran up the stairs after receiving his letter and made his way to one of the more secluded rooms in the house. He quickly opened the door and checked to make sure it was empty. With a sigh he shut and locked the door and ran to the fireplace. In a matter of moments he had a fire roaring. Ron tossed some dust onto the flames. He peered inside and was happy to see Pansy sitting alone in her library.

"Pansy," he called softly. Her head shot up and she smiled before rushing to the fireplace.

"Ron! I didn't think you'd come."

"I got a little held up but nothing that I can't handle." Ron told her with a grin. They two had spent much of their time talking through the fire. Two weeks after school had ended her family had been attacked. They were, by then, already in hiding. He was more than thrilled to find her alive and well when he had looked for her.

"What held you up?"

"We got our Hogwarts letters."

"Oh, that explains it."

"I made prefect!" Ron said with a smug grin on his face.

"That is wonderful Ron! I made prefect as well! We can do rounds together I'm sure."

"Who is the other prefect?"

"Probably Blaise. I bet Hermione is the other prefect huh?"

"Yes she is. Though I have to say my family was _very_ shocked that I could even make prefect."

"You'll make a wonderful one, so don't let them get to you. So tell me how is Harry and Ginny?"

"They are doing as well as ever. Ginny managed to run off to see him when she 'disappeared'. Mom went ballistic when she found out Sirius had let her go. He did manage to quiet her when he told her Harry needed Ginny as much as Ginny needed him."

"That is all too true. I overheard Lavender and Parvati talking one night about how Ginny was the _perfect_ one for Harry. She's not going to break under the pressure of the world like most girls would. I agree with them on that too. Besides they make a cute couple."

"That is my sister you are talking about."

"And I am sure that said sister is downstairs right now snogging her boyfriend."

"That would not surprise me at all. However, I don't want any mental images in my head about that scenario."

"Well then I shall refrain from saying it _all_ the time!" Pansy said with a smirk. The two had become fast friends very quickly. Maybe it was the fact that Ron had saved her from Draco or that Ron could actually protect someone but they always seemed to understand the other.

"Well I highly doubt you will refrain much!"

"I could put them in your head now if you don't watch your step."

"How very Slytherin of you."

"I was sorted into that house for a reason you know," she said with a secretive smile. "School starts soon, how will we keep in touch?"

"Well that is a bit tricky isn't it?"

"Just a little bit."

"How about we meet after dinner? We can meet in one of the classrooms and stay there for a while?"

Pansy thought about this for a moment. "That sounds great. I better go my mums calling for me. See you on the train Ron."

"Bye!" Ron said as the picture faded into regular flames.

"Consorting with the enemy I see." Ron jumped and turned to face Sirius.

"She's not the enemy."

"No of course not, you wouldn't be talking to her if she was out to hurt Harry, Hermione, or Ginny now would you? So how long has this been going on?"

"Since I hit Harry."

"Well tell me the rest of the tale."

"I was just waiting for Madam Pomfrey to fix my broken jaw when Pansy came in with a swollen face and broken ribs. I asked her about it and she told me Draco had abused her when she refused to sleep with him. It hadn't been the first time either. So I went to see if I couldn't help her. I went to borrow the Marauders map from Harry. When I came back Draco had put Madam Pomfrey to sleep and I found Pansy bound to the bed and under a silencing charm. Draco was attempting to…rape her. So I hexed him. It wasn't until later that Dumbledore came and expelled him. Then he transferred, her parents called off the arranged marriage, and I've been talking to her ever since."

"You are quite the Gryffindor now aren't you?" Sirius said with a smile.

"I suppose I am."

"Does Harry know?"

"Yes and he doesn't mind. He thinks it's a wonderful idea actually. I don't think I will be telling the others about it any time soon. I don't know how they will react to this at all."

"Pansy's family was the ones the Order just recently moved into hiding am I correct?"

"Yes."

"I am proud of you Ron, you've showed some real courage and besides that Pansy isn't half bad looking either. Keep your head up Ron."

"Thank Sirius."

"Harry, Ginny, time to get up." Mrs. Weasley called quietly to them.

"Five more minutes Mum," they both mumbled. Ginny rotated in his arms and buried her head in his chest. Harry hid his face in her hair.

"Come on Harry, I have a few things to give you, you can bring your better half along with you," Sirius mumbled to them.

_Better half? I think I like the sound of that_, Ginny told him as she sat up. She turned to face her mother, who had a small smile on her face. Ignoring this, Ginny got to her feet and stretched.

_Ha, you my better half. I will never live to see _that_ day,_ Harry said with a smirk. Ginny smacked him on the back of the head. "Mean," he muttered.

"You deserve it." The two adults exchanged confused looks.

"Come on you two." They quietly followed Sirius to his room. Harry and Ginny sat down on his bed while he dragged a trunk over to them. "Now in here are a few things I thought that you might like to have Harry." Sirius opened the trunk. He handed Harry two photo albums. On one of them it read _Marauders_ and the other read _Hogwarts_. Harry opened the first one. He was greeted with the picture of James, Remus, and Sirius.

"Peter used to be in it but after Hogwarts he kind of vanished from the pictures." The next one was with the three of them and a upside down Snape. Then the next was James and Lily yelling in each other's faces. "Even in the picture you could tell they had a thing for each other."

"That's true," Ginny mumbled.

There were a series of different pictures in there. In the next one it included Lily and two other girls. "That's Lily's two best friends, Alice and Anna."

"How come I've never heard of Anna?" Harry asked suddenly.

"We don't know where she is at exactly. She kind of disappeared after what happened to Alice and Lily. I think she was in too much shock to get over it. It was possibly one of the worst times for a lot of people. We lost four of our best Aurors then."

Harry continued to flip through the pictures. There were a few of the Quidditch matches. There was one of Lily and Anna playing chess. Another of James watching Lily while she studied. A few of all of them.

"Thanks Sirius."

"It's not a problem, they used to be your father's any how. I have my own." The next thing he pulled out was an old wooden box. "Now this is the key to the Marauder's success. It tells you all the spells and such that helped us make the map of Hogwarts. Let's see, ah here you go Ginny." Sirius said as he handed her a velvet box.

"What is it?"

"Just open it." With a shrug Ginny opened the box and gasped. It was a beautiful necklace. It had a diamond hanging from a gold chain. "It used to be Lily's, she told me to give it to whoever claimed her son's heart, so that would be you." Ginny fumbled with it for a moment before Harry took it from her and put it around her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly.

"Ah don't thank me, I was just doing what Lily asked of me. Right and there is one more gift for the two of you." He pulled out another box and handed it to Harry. He opened it to find two rings. They both held a crest on it. "It's the Potter family crest. They magically adjust to the wearer. James gave it to Lily when they started dating. The two are magically linked so you can always find the other when you need to."

"Thanks Sirius," they said at the same time.

"Well with how often Harry gets into trouble here I am sure you could use some relief there Ginny."

"That's too true," she said with a smile. Harry rolled his eyes but was smiling none the less.

Sirius handed him a mirror. "If you ever need me just say my name into the mirror and I will be there. I always keep it with me."

Harry smirked. "I have a feeling I will be needing this throughout the year."

"Same here, especially if I lose this one here." Ginny said with a huge grin.

"Good luck you two and take care of yourselves. Of course, I expect a few owls now and then. Oh here Ginny, I am sure you will continue on with your brothers." He said as he handed her a paper. "It's the more advanced version of the marauders map. So I expect you to out prank those brothers of yours. Also if you tap it three times and say location, then you will find a very interesting side to the map." Sirius gave them a huge grin.

"I have a feelings that was how they became such ladies men," Ginny said with a snicker.

"She's a quick on here Harry. I am sure you two will enjoy yourselves very much with that."

Harry grinned and hugged Ginny. "Of course we will."

"HARRY! GINNY! RON! HERMIONE! FRED! GEORGE! Let's go!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"Well come on Gin," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"What going to leave without me?" Sirius called just before he turned into a big shaggy dog. The two kids laughed and the three of them headed down.

On the platform they all congregated in a circle. "Alright be safe everyone, I expect to hear from all of you." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"We will," all of them chorused.

Harry and Ginny made their way to a compartment. They found Neville sitting with a blonde haired girl.

"Hello Luna!" Ginny said happily.

"Hello Ginny," Luna said with a smile.

"Have you meet Neville and Harry?"

"We've met," Luna and Neville said together.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Harry said shaking her hand.

"I'm tired," Ginny complained.

Luna and Neville smiled as they watched the two curl up together on the seat. It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione arrived.

"What they didn't get _enough_ sleep?" Ron complained as he sat down in the only available seat.

"I think they have been doing work with Sirius and Remus," Hermione said as she shoved Ron aside so she could sit. "Hello Neville, how was your summer?"

"It was alright, nothing too exciting happened. This is Luna."

"Hello Luna, it's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione said as she shook Luna's hand.

"You are Hermione Granger, Ginny talks about you nonstop, well she complains is more like it."

"About what?"

"How all last year Ron was being a big git and wouldn't ask you to the ball. Of course he ended up going and not dancing, which Ginny said proves he is a big idiot. Then now she complained the other day about how you can never seem to settle on just _one_ guy. "

Hermione laughed. "Well we all can't be as fortunate as Ginny over there."

"Oh look our baby sister has a new toy!" Fred said from the doorway.

"Wait I am a toy now?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Of course, just wait till she gets bored with you." George said with a grin. He flashed Hermione a smile, who turned a slight pink before smiling back. "Well we are off!"

"Don't miss us too much."

"Well miss you if you leave!" Ron and Ginny said together. Fred and George laughed as they left the compartment. Ron grumbled something before falling asleep again.

_I have a toy? Well I think I like that Mr. Potter._ Ginny told him.

_I thought you would. So what do you plan to do with me? _

_I'm not sure yet...What do you say to spending some time on the map? _

_It's only the first day back!_

_So? _She said lightly, holding him closer. They knew the others were watching them but it really didn't matter.

_You are very deceptive_, Harry said as he nuzzled her neck.

_They can see us you know._

_I don't really care._

_Getting bold now aren't you Harry? _

_Only because of you. _

_Oh I think I have corrupted you my dear lover._

_We haven't quite reached that status yet._ Harry began sending her images of the two kissing. Ginny buried her face into his chest, trying to ignore the constant images that he sent to her. The emotions washed over her like a tidal wave. With a gasp she sat up.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny turned to look at her, Harry was faking sleeping. "Yes?" She asked quietly, realizing that Luna and Neville were fast asleep. Luna's head lay on his shoulder, his head resting on hers.

"You alright?"

"Yes, just stupid Harry."

"What did he do?"

"I was just sending her mental images of the two of us kissing, it wasn't that big of a deal," Harry said promptly, looking up at Hermione.

"And the feelings, don't try that potion of theirs. We realized that there were a lot of things we could and couldn't control." Ginny muttered.

"Like what?"

"Well we can't keep secrets for long, emotions are sent through the connection."

"Then again it does have its bonuses," Harry said with a smirk.

"Then of course, you can sometimes see what the other is seeing, which can be really bad on occasion."

"But we can always be sure the other is safe and alright. I know where Ginny is at but we agreed not to barge into the other's thoughts. Besides if I am in detention I can still talk to Ginny like she was sitting beside me."

Ginny smiled at this. "Also it works wonders when you want to get him riled up for no reason whatsoever." Ginny and Hermione snickered at this.

"It's fun for you but I bet she will do it in the _middle_ of class," Harry said in an annoyed voice.

"That's not tru-" Ginny stopped as she was bombarded with hundreds of images of the two kissing. Her eyes glazed over and her mouth hung slightly open. Hermione and Harry laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione questioned.

"Throwing all the times we kissed back into her mind, in full force. I can get her riled up just as easily as she can to me."

"Well I am going back to bed, you two should find a compartment of your own." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"We can wait till we get to school." Ginny snapped out of her memories, her cheeks flushed. She smacked Harry in the back of the head.

"You prat!" Harry grinned and kissed her forehead before pulling her down beside him. The two curled up together.

When the train pulled into the station the station and they all slowly made their way off. Harry grinned when he saw Ron slink off to catch a carriage with Pansy. Ginny followed his gaze but he suddenly stood in front of her. "What are you hiding?" Ginny questioned and he felt her probe into his mind.

With a grin he sent her images of the two together. Ginny flushed immediately and turned to head the carriage. Harry laughed and kissed her on the lips. Ginny pulled back and glared at him. "What?"

"I can't believe you just did that!" She snapped as she swatted him in the arm.

"I can't help it." She glared at him again.

"You didn't have to show me _now_ of all times!"

_I'm sorry it just popped into my head._

_I think I don't like being in your head!_

_What? Like you have never dreamt that way!_ Ginny huffed and climbed into the carriage. Luna, Hermione, George, Neville, and Fred climbed in with them.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"We got lost and missed our carriage," Fred said simply. He sat beside Luna and George. "Hi you must be Luna."

"And you are Fred Weasley, Ginny's older brother." Ginny smiled at Luna, who winked in return.

"Yes I am."

"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked quietly as she turned from talking with George.

"He caught a carriage with Dean and Seamus," Harry said quickly and Ginny shot him a look. She shot into his mind before he could stop her and gasped. He pulled her into a hug.

_Don't say anything! Don't!_

_He's been talking with Pansy! How can you expect me to not to?_

_Leave him be Gin! He's not doing anything wrong._

_He is hanging out with a Slytherin! One of which has repeatedly tried to I don't know _hurt_ me!_

_Ginny, he had a reason for doing what he did. If Ron believes she is harmless than we should agree with him. Don't you think this stupid house rivalry is a bit childish?_

_That's not the point, why hasn't he told us? Why didn't he just explain it?_

_Because he knew none of you would ever listen to what he has to say! Don't be mad at him Gin._

Ginny buried her head in his shoulder. _If you don't have a problem with it then neither do I._ Harry smiled and kissed her neck. They were unaware of the knowing smile that Fred and George passed. Hermione smirked and George turned to her, raising an eyebrow at her. She gave him a secretive smile as she looked between him and Fred.

George's eyes grew wide and turned to Fred.

_She bloody knows!_

_I'm not surprised. Why are you so shocked?_

_She's too smart for her own good._

_That's true but lets be honest here, Harry probably told her. I don't think he told Ron but I know he would tell her._

George shrugged at this and the two turned back to the girls they were talking to.

"Did everyone hear about the upcoming dance?" Neville asked suddenly.

"Yes, Dumbledore is letting us have three this year!" Ginny said excitedly, looking at Harry. He smirked.

"It will be nice to have some reprieve from all those test we have to take." Harry said seriously.

"I'm amazed, Harry Potter worrying about his OWL's!" Fred said in mock disbelief. Luna laughed at this, gaining a grin from Fred.

"I'm proud of Harry! He is taking his grades into consideration." Hermione said smiling at Harry. Ginny snickered.

"I don't think he will get much studying done with Ginny around or well he would be studying the _wrong_ thing," Luna said with a devilish smile. The three girls burst out laughing as Fred and George turned to face Harry, who was hiding his face in Ginny's hair.

_She just _had_ to say that! They are going to put a number of hexes on me for this!_

Ginny smiled. _Don't worry Harry no one hurts my toys!_

_Oh thanks Ginny make me feel important._

"Harry better not be doing the _wrong_ type of studying," Fred said stressing the wrong.

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked defiantly.

"We are men, we know how they think! Now Harry we like you and all but we better not catch you two doing something that we would!" George said.

"Isn't that very hypocritical!" Hermione snapped. "You two have no right to tell them how they should live their lives when you two are no more innocent then them. Besides it takes two to do anything."

Fred and George paled at this. "She better not!" They both said at once.

"Do what? This?" Ginny asked as she moved to straddle his hips and kissed him full on the mouth. She kissed him passionately to which he responded instantly to, forgetting all about their crowd.

"STOP IT!" Both of them boomed but they ignored them. The twins groaned.

"Alright, alright, we will stop trying to tell her what to do as long as she stops!" Fred whined.

Ginny pulled back, grinning down at Harry. She saw the passion burning in his eyes and couldn't help but be a bit smug at the fact that she put it there. "Good, now I will just have to take care of my _other_ brothers." She rotated but continued to sit in Harry's lap.

"I wish you the best of luck with her Harry." George said with a grin.

"Yes, her in your hands now." Fred agreed.

Harry smiled at them. "Well thank you."

The carriage pulled to a stop and they all made their way out of the carriage. Ginny kept her hand firmly entwined in hers, noticing the looks many of the girls shot Harry. Harry, who was oblivious to his surroundings, pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. With yet another smug smile she wrapped her arm around his waist.

They all slowly took their seats at the Gryffindor table. They noticed that one of the chairs was empty, meaning that the new Defense teacher was missing. The Sorting Hat was sitting in front of the staff table and McGonagall ushered in the first years to get ready.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts was barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

'_Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is the surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences caused a little striff_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While he bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumbled from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Harry sat in silence while the rest of the school cheered on the hat. Ginny noticed his quite nature and turned to face him. He continued to stare up at the hat, his eyes glazed over. Frowning she allowed herself to slowly creep into his mind. Images flashed through his head of the school uniting to defeat Voldemort. More images continued to flow through his head. Images of Ron with Pansy, Cho and Cedric, Luna and Fred, Seamus and Padma, Neville and Lavender, George and Hermione, Blaise and Parvati. His thoughts kicked into overdrive as he let his mind go over the possibilities.

If it was possible to finally unite the whole school then there would be no stopping them, Voldemort would fall. He bit his lip trying to figure out how to best approach the situation. Ginny's own eyes glazed over as she was lost in his thoughts.

Hermione frowned as she looked at the two. They were definitely locked in their own thoughts. She did notice that Ron wasn't paying much attention to them either. Slowly she turned to face him and found his gaze directed at the Slytherin table. To her surprise he was looking directly at Pansy, who was talking to Blaise.

"What do you think Blaise?" Pansy asked hopeful.

"I don't know. The Slytherin are just getting to trust me, going to Harry like this will probably cause a bit of a rift between all of us."

"You heard the hat Blaise! We need to unite the houses. Listen, I know a few of the students here have parents who are Death Eaters, I also know that your family is in hiding just like mine. Let's face it no one is more capable to take down Voldemort than Harry. We can protect not only our families but those we love."

Blaise remained silent as he listened to her speech. "I know you have a thing for Parvati, it's obvious that you like her and from what I can get from Ron, she's got a thing for you. Why should it be so wrong for us to date outside of our house? I know some date Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but none date Gryffindor. The hat even said that the two houses were close once upon a time, why not do that again? You're the head of Slytherin and Harry practically controls the whole Gryffindor house. We can bring this castle together!"

"What do you propose we do then?"

"I say we make things easier for him."

"Like as in?" Blaise asked suddenly getting interested.

"First would be dear Mr. Snape. If we can at least get him to lighten up on the poor boy that would be great. Ginny has him under her watchful eye so there is no worry there. However, he still needs the rest of the world willing and ready to help him. So why not now?"

Blaise thought about this. His eyes slowly traveled over to where Parvati sat talking quietly with Lavender. He saw her sneak a quick glance his direction. She smiled at him before turning back to her friend. "We can do that."

Pansy cried happily as she hugged Blaise. She turned to see Ron looking at her. She flashed him a big smile and winked. Ron smirked and turned to talk to Harry, only to find him lost in his thoughts.

"Settle down students," Dumbledore called over everyone. Harry and Ginny both snapped out of their trance and looked up at him. "I want to welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you will all give a warm welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge."

"Not her!" Harry growled at the same time Ginny did. Harry smiled down at her.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked confused.

"She works for Fudge, she was at my hearing."

"She was also exceptionally hateful," Ginny muttered.

"Not surprising that she works for Fudge. She doesn't seem to be the brightest there is either." Ron muttered.

"I don't think I want her in class now," Hermione said slowly. Ginny leaned against Harry, who smiled sweetly.

_Let's just hope she isn't as mean as she was at the hearing._

Ginny nodded her head and kissed him slowly. _Besides we can always prank her. We can test the new levels of the Marauders Map._

_That would be wonderful. _Harry ran his fingers through her fiery red hair. _You are amazing_.

She smiled sweetly at him, both of them forgetting that Dumbledore was talking. _I just grew up with six older brothers. I picked up a few things living with them._

He grinned down at her. _Remind me to always be on _your_ side._

_Even when we argue?_ She asked hopefully.

_Not then otherwise it wouldn't be an argument._

_More like a snog session. _Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

_That sounds like a good idea,_ Harry told her as he held her a bit closer.

"-Now I hope you all enjoy the feast and your time here at Hogwarts." With that the table sprouted food. The two slowly looked down at the food and began to eat.

"Hey Ron do you still have my map?" Harry questioned later.

"I think I do, do you want it back?"

"No I was going to say you can go ahead and keep it." Ron smiled at Harry.

"Thanks Harry."

Hermione shook her head and saw George looking down at them. She smiled at him, he grinned back. He had been listening to Harry and Ron's conversation. "Are you sure that's a great idea Harry? You don't want Ron to go off snogging innocent girls in closets."

"I should take that from you," Hermione said with a devilish smile.

"I know you wouldn't," Ron shot back. "You never took it from the twins or Harry."

Hermione shrugged and continued to eat.

**A/N: Hello all! What how many days has it been since I updated two? haha I have no idea actually consider it is like 12:40 at night so I am not really up to saying much but I am on vacation and getting this chapter done like I said I would, also I know the song is the same with the sorting hat but you'll come to see why, ne how thank you all for your reviews andI hope you all keep reviewing! **

**Seritha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine**

**Chapter 6: Snape and a meeting**

Pansy bounced excitedly as she waited for Ron to come. They had agreed to meet just between the two houses. She was dying to tell him her good news. The door swung open and Ron came in. He looked slightly winded.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"I've got wonderful news!" Pansy said excitedly.

"What would that be?" He asked as he sat down on the desk.

"I've convinced Blaise that it is time for the Houses to unite again! He went to speak with Professor Snape! He wants to help reduce the amount of crap that he gives Harry!"

"That's wonderful! Harry will be glad!" Ron said as he hugged the excited girl. Pansy hugged him back. "With the houses united there will be no way Voldemort could win!"

"I know! Things are going to start changing around here. It all started thanks to you."

Ron pulled back and gave her a confused look.

"Yes you! If you hadn't stunned Malfoy then he would have continued to rule around here. Harry has enough to deal with as is and he doesn't need any more. Besides I know who all the spies and such are that are working for you-know-who."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, I'm not head of Slytherin house for nothing you know!" Pansy said with a smirk.

"You are amazing Pansy! How did you convince him?"

"I just pointed out how badly needed it was and what would happen if we could unite the houses. Of course there is still a lot that needs to be done but we can help Harry out in secret for right now."

Ron smiled at her. "Oh look what Harry gave me," Ron said happily. He pulled out the Marauders map. "Now it will be easier for us to get away from trouble and such."

Pansy took it from him. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map came to life. "Oh look Ginny and Harry are out and about." Ron looked over her shoulder. They were in fact out. They were actually on their way to Dumbledore's office.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants them for."

"Who knows," Pansy said with a shrug. "Look Blaise is with Snape."

"Looks like Parvati is with him! Well isn't this a surprise! I think we are getting a bit more bold now aren't we?" Ron grinned.

"I believe we are. Why shouldn't we be? Things are about to start changing."

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Pansy laughed.

"You might have too, who knows what hexes and spells I have waiting for you."

"Of course, I don't really want to find out." Ron's eyes scanned the rest of the map. Harry and Ginny now sat in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Look Hermione is in the kitchens! I thought she never leaves the common room!"

"She's with George! Well I'll be, how did I miss that one?"

"Maybe you weren't paying attention? You tend to do that a lot."

"That's not true! I do pay attention to some things," he cried indigently.

"Oh really like what?" she asked as she turned to look up at him.

"Like you," he said before he realized what he said. Her eyes got slightly wider. "I-I m-mean you are my friend and all, so I would pay attention to what you have to say," Ron rushed on quickly.

Slowly a smile crept across her face. "I understand." He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her. Slowly he lifted his hand to her cheek, running his fingers lightly across them. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into his hand. His fingers moved down to her chin, gently tilting her head upwards. Ron leaned forward, his lips barely touching hers. She leaned up and pressed her lips into his. He leaned down further, kissing her slowly.

Her arms wrapped slowly around his neck, pulling him closer to her. One of his arms moved around her waist. His tongue ran against her bottom lip and she slowly opened her mouth. His hand moved to the back of her head as he explored her mouth. The two slowly broke apart. Their breathing was slightly labored and they didn't release each other.

Pansy felt like she could barely stand her knees were weak. Ron's arm held her up against him. "Wow," she mumbled softly, causing Ron to grin.

"That's only the beginning," he whispered as he ran his tongue against his lips, savoring the taste of her. Her eyes darkened as she grinned.

"I sure hope so." Ron ran his fingers through her hair. Her own fingers ran through his hair, then down his neck.

"It is."

"How is this going to work Ron? We can't publicly show our relationship just yet."

"I know we can't but we will get to soon." He kissed her lightly. "It will all be better soon."

She nodded her head and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

Blaise slowly made his way out of the Great Hall, intent on heading towards Snape's office. Pansy had been right about what they should do to help Harry. The best they could do was to help reduce the amount of stress he had, which started with Snape. He was surprised to see Parvati staring out the window, gazing out towards the lake.

She turned and smiled at him. "Hello Blaise."

"Hello Parvati." He smiled slightly at her. She looked stunning in her robes, which was odd since everyone wore them.

"Where are you heading?"

"To speak with Professor Snape."

"Oh?" She said with a frown. "What ever for?"

Blaise looked around to find them the only two in the hall. "I'm going to ask him if he would back off on Harry."

"What?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Well Pansy convinced me that it would be better trying to get Harry some more freedom now. He has enough to deal with since Voldemort is out to get him. Snape isn't making his life any easier, so I'm going to talk to him."

"That's sweet of you Blaise. I didn't realize that the Slytherin approved of Harry."

"Well I am not sure about all of us but I know Pansy and I do. Since we head the house we decided that we should listen to the hat. Why not bring the houses together for good? Our families are already in hiding and I don't want to live in fear for the rest of my life. He killed my brother two weeks ago and I plan to get my own revenge."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," she said sympathetically.

"There is nothing we can do now, except back up Harry, which is what I plan to do."

Parvati smiled up at him. "Well mind if I join you?"

"If you want." The two slowly made their way to Snape's office. They were silent but they didn't mind in the least. Blaise knocked on the door.

"Come in," Snape called through the door. The two entered the room and Snape looked up from his notes on his desk. "What are you two doing here?"

"We've come here to speak to you on Harry's behalf," Parvati said in a clear, crisp voice.

"What do you mean?" Snape snarled.

"Sir, Harry has enough problems to deal with. First off he has his OWL's to worry about. Next, he has to worry about Ginny's brothers tearing him limb from limb if he does anything to her. Third, he has to worry about Voldemort trying to kill him all the time."

"It's not fair that Harry has to protect the whole wizarding world with you patronizing him all the time. You should be ashamed for treating him so badly. It seems that you have some bad past experience but that gives you no right to treat Harry like you do. He has enough to deal with and you aren't helping him." Parvati cut in. Blaise was a bit surprised at the venom in her voice.

"You are being a royal ass and that's not fair to Harry. The same goes for Ginny. She's putting herself in harms way to watch out for Harry and she doesn't need any trouble at all."

"They don't get to have to much time together as is with homework and now Harry is going to be studying like crazy. With all the detentions you'll be sure to give him he won't have any time to enjoy his life before he has to face _him_ again."

Snape looked between the two, shock clear on his pale face. He blinked several times. He was completely confused as to what he should say to this. This was the first time anyone has verbally said anything about how he treats Harry. Slowly he nodded his head in understanding.

"Good," Parvati said with a smile. "I suggest you remember that or I am sure Ginny would love to get her revenge on you for all that you have done to Harry."

"Or the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins." Blaise turned to leave, followed quickly by Parvati. Once they were far enough away she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Did you see that look on his face? Wow!" She said happily. "I can't believe we just did that! Oh wow I feel so much better! I always _hated_ how he treated him but I didn't know what to do."

"I didn't know until Pansy said something about it. Though I am glad to finally give Harry a bit of a break now. I'm sure Ginny will appreciate a little more time with him."

"She will be ecstatic about getting more time with him. I just hope she doesn't mind us telling Snape off instead of her."

"I think she would have made it a little worse don't you think?"

"Maybe but I can't wait to do her hair for the dance! Harry is just going to die when he sees her!" Her mind went into overdrive as she thought about all she could to do Ginny. Blaise laughed.

"I'll never understand girls."

"You're not meant to understand us!" Parvati said with a smile.

"Well that isn't a comforting thought! I mean how are we supposed to know what we are supposed to get you? I mean how do we know when to say what? It just makes it harder not to know what to say!"

"That's the fun in it! You'll never know its all about getting to know the girl and knowing what she wants. Besides it ruins all the fun if you already _know_!"

"Just like I said, I'll never understand girls!" Blaise said as he shook his head.

Parvati laughed and shook her head. "Boys aren't any easier I might add. We can never seem to know if they are pleased with us or not. Why do you think we spend _so_ much time getting ready? Besides the fact that we want to look good."

"That isn't hard for you." She looked up at him a bit stunned but a smile was still tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Well I better get back to my common room. I am sure Lavender is worrying where I have run off too tonight."

"Goodnight," Blaise told her. She smiled wide at him, flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Goodnight Blaise." With that she turned and headed towards her common room.

"Hey Parvati!"

"Yes?" She turned around to face him.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Only if you want to follow them!" Blaise called back.

"I'd love to!" With that she disappeared around the corner, both of them grinning wide.

Harry and Ginny sat wrapped in each other's arms in front of the fire. Harry sat with his back against the couch and Ginny sat in his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder, her arms wrapped firmly around his waist. His head rested against hers, his arms around her waist as well. They gazed off into the fire, just enjoying the fact that they could sit together. He kissed the top of her head and she curled closer to him.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you," Hermione called to the two of them. They turned to look at her and sighed.

"Thanks sis," he said as the two got to their feet. He didn't notice the gleam in her eyes as he left the room. Ginny looked back at Hermione and smiled at her. She smiled back at Ginny before the portrait swung closed.

"Did you just realize what you called her?" Ginny asked him. Harry looked down at her.

"Did I call her something?" He asked confused. Ginny smacked him on the back of the head.

"You stupid prat! You just called her your sister!"

"I know I did." Harry grinned down at her. Ginny laughed and kissed him.

"Do you have any idea how happy you just made her?"

"Pretty happy I am sure. I know I'd be happy if she called me her brother." Ginny hugged him tightly.

"Give her some time, she'll tell you."

The two made their way to his office. "Bubblegum," Harry said to the statue.

Dumbledore was waiting for them when they entered. "Please take a seat." He said as he indicated towards the chairs. "Now I've much to discuss with the two of you. I had a long chat with Professor McGonagall and it's time you two learned a bit more advanced magic."

"Like what?" Ginny questioned.

"Now that Voldemort is back, we need to take precautions for both of your safety."

"_Our_ safety?" Harry asked quickly. Suddenly the connection between the two vanished and Ginny jumped to her feet. She leaned over to speak to Dumbledore.

"Please! You can't tell him! You know Harry. I'm not about to let him go," Ginny whispered fiercely to him.

"He'll find out sooner or later. Just as he will know what you are hiding."

"Professor please! Harry will _want_ to protect me. He'll leave me and that's not good for either of us. You asked me to keep your mistakes a secret and I have done it. Do this for _me_. If I lose him because he believes it's the way to protect me, I can't handle it. You heard what was said, do _not_ tell him."

Harry looked back and forth between the two. "What's going on?"

"No worries Harry!" Ginny said flashing him a brilliant smile. The connection opened up.

"Harry, Ginny and you are going to be studying apparation and Occlumency. You probably don't know but Voldemorts highly skilled at Legilimency. He can extract feelings and emotions. Since the human brain is so complex that it can be quite painful for anyone who is put through it. You will both have to drop one class of course to make time for lessons."

"Divination," they both said promptly.

"I thought as much. You two will begin lessons when school begins."

"Thank you," Ginny said as she stood up. Harry rose from his seat and followed Ginny. They slowly made their way out of his office. At the last possible second Harry slammed the door shut and locked it, with Ginny outside. He closed the connection between them and turned to face Dumbledore.

"I know Ginny better than that Professor. I've known for a while that she has been hiding something from me, something you've told her. It involves us, I know that much. It would be wrong of me to find out what it is, I know you've made her promise not to say anything."

"Harry, I can't tell you all of it. I can tell you that you _need_ Ginny. I'm not exaggerating either. Without Ginny you won't win against Voldemort. Keep her close to you and don't let her go."

Harry stared long and hard at him before turning to leave. He opened the door to come face-to-face with a very furious Ginny. He pulled her along. They were a few feet from the office when Ginny let loose.

"What did you do? I can't believe you just did that to me! You had no right to do that-"

Harry shoved Ginny back into a wall, pressing himself against her as he kissed her passionately. Surprised, it took her a moment to recover and pull him closer. She was shocked by the ferocity of the kiss, that left her knees weak and her mind numb.

His tongue swept into her mouth causing her to groan. His hands slid down to her bum and he lifted her up against the wall. Her legs snaked around his waist. She had no idea what had gotten into him but she didn't mind it one bit. His hands traveled up to her back, pressing her closer.

Ginny moaned her disappointment when he pulled back. Harry gazed into her eyes. She slowly searched his green eyes, seeing an emotion in it that took her breath away. He ran his hand down her cheek. "I love you Ginny," he whispered quietly.

Her eyes instantly began to tear up and she found herself unable to breath. Of all the things he could have said that wasn't one she had though he would say. "I love you so much Harry."

With a sweet smile he kissed her again. It wasn't a long, passionate kiss but one that was full of raw, powerful emotions.

Hermione watched, awe struck, as Harry and Ginny climbed out of the portrait hole. She could fill her eyes brimming with tears. _He called me his sister!_

George smiled as he slung his arm around her shoulder. "Well I'll be! The boy is finally opening up! Amazing, we really _must_ thank Ginny for helping."

She turned to smile up at him. "I think that's a splendid idea. We _must_ thank her."

"Well this is cause for celebration! Come along!"

"George it's after hours!"

"So?"

"So we could get in trouble!"

"Oh loosen up Hermione! It's time for you to have a little fun. What do you say Herm?"

Hermione bit her lip, she knew she shouldn't but it was tempting. With a smile she said, "why not?"

He grinned wide and they headed out of the portrait hole. They made their way to the portrait of the fruit. George tickled the fruit and a door opened. "Ladies first," he said with a sweeping bow.

She stepped inside and was instantly greeted by Dobby. "Missus Granger! It is good to see a Mr. Harry Potters friends."

"Hello Dobby! It's great to see you again."

"Now, now, now Dobby, Harry has finally claimed Hermione here as his _sister_." George said with a wicked grin.

"Is this so? Well Dobby is please to serve Harry's family! What is it you would like?"

"Chocolate cake?"

"Done!" Dobby disappeared and George led her to a small table. They sat side-by-side on two stools.

"So tell me why you _never_ play quidditch with us."

"I-I-I'm afraid of heights."

With another grin he hugged her. "Mum's afraid of heights but you want to know how she got over it?"

"How?" She mumbled into his shoulder. For some unknown reason to her she felt oddly comfortable in his arms.

"We taught her to fly."

"You won't get me on a broom."

"Oh don't be so sure about that. I'm sure I can get you on a broom."

Dobby appeared and sat down the large cake, two plates, and forks. They both reluctantly pulled apart and Hermione eagerly dug into the cake. "This is wonderful!"

"This is magnificent."

"Anything to help Mr. Potter's family and his Miss Weasley's family."

"His Miss Weasley?" George questioned.

"Oh yes sir! All houseelves know of the young couple! Pick perfect woman."

"That he did," Hermione said.

Just then the two strolled in. Ginny was practically glowing as she held onto Harry. Her grin only increased when she saw her and George. Hermione could see Ginny's swollen lips and slightly mused clothes. She would definitely have to ask her what had happened.

"Dobby!" Harry said happily as he caught sight of the house elf.

"Hello Harry and hello his Miss Weasley."

_His Miss Weasley? I'm _yours

_Yes you are and I am yours, so I think it fairly even._ He told her as he kissed her.

"Hey! None of that." George complained.

Ginny grinned at her brother. "What? _I_ didn't do _any_thing."

Harry and George both glared at her while Hermione laughed. Harry took a seat followed by Ginny, whose seat was on his lap. "What I'm a chair now?'

"Of course you are!" She said as she kissed him quickly. She sliced herself a piece of the cake and eagerly dug in. "So what are you doing out after hours?"

"Just celebrating," George told her with a shrug.

"Celebrating what exactly?"

"Harry's coming out!"

"Harry! How could you not tell me you were gay?" she said faking shock.

"Sorry love but how could you_ not_ know?" Harry put in with a grin. "It's that darn Weasley red hair! George and I planned to tell you."

"Of course we did! We didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Ginny grinned. "That's too bad, I'm not letting you have him."

"You can't he's mine!"

With a smug grin she turned and kissed Harry for all he was worth. When she pulled back she smirked. "You're right you can have him, he's a _horrible_ kissed!" Ginny said as she moved to another chair.

"Oh am I?" Harry said with a glint in his eyes that made Ginny shiver. Hermione and George exchanged glances. Hermione grabbed the plates and George grabbed the cake. The two slipped out of the room.

"Yes you are," Ginny continued to smirk. "Why I ever dated _you_ is beyond me. Now Dean seems like a-"

Harry pounced on her, kissing her deeply.

* * *

**A/N: Well well well this is the next chapter as you can tell so I have been having the worst time with the current chapter I am on so I am trying to at least wait a little longer to update the chapters that I have done so that I don't leave you all forever stuck but I am trying my best to get the chapter done! Well thanks again for all the reviews! I hope you like how the story is going and I'm not making a fool of myself. well read and review! Thanks!**

**Seritha**

p.s. my first story has over 16000 hits! Thanks so much to everyone who read it and reading this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sooooo do you REALLY think I OWN this? haha no**

**Chapter 7: A Shopping trip!**

It was the weekend and everyone was out enjoying there day. Ginny was finally spending a day with Hermione, while Harry had managed to disappear for the night. It was a clear bright day and it kept everyone's spirits up. Lavender prowled the halls, bored out of her mind since Parvati managed to disappear. With another sigh she continued on down the halls and was surprised to hear music coming from Professor McGonagall's class.

Slowly she pushed open the door and stuck her head in. To her surprise she watched as Neville and McGonagall danced. "Alright Neville, don't go too fast, you don't want to step on your dates foot."

"Right," he said quickly. Slowly Lavender edged her way into the room. She quietly shut the door behind her as she watched. At the last ball she had seen Neville dancing with a few of the girls but she was with someone else then so she didn't really remember much.

A smile tugged on her lips as she watched them. Neville had _really_ grown up in the last few months. His build was a lot more muscular and he was taller as well. She took her seat at one the desks and continued to watch.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." Lavender jumped having not heard the first year enter.

"Thank you, continue on Neville, I will be back soon." Neville only nodded his head and continued to dance on, not realizing Lavender was watching.

"You know, dancing works better with a partner," she said suddenly. Neville jumped and turned to face her.

"I-I d-d-didn't realize any one was watching."

"So what are you learning?"

"A waltz."

"Can you teach me?"

"S-Sure," he said quietly. She smiled wide at seeing how uneasy she made him. Without hesitation she took his hand and placed the other on his shoulder. With a flick of his wand the music started up and he began to guide her through the steps, his eyes wandering around the room.

"Aren't you supposed to look at the person when you are dancing?" She asked quietly. Lavender was surprising herself by how forward she was. There was something different about Neville, something that caught her attention. Neville slowly looked up at her and their gazes met.

She scanned his eyes but couldn't seem to find anything in them. He had a small smile on his face and she realized that he was easily guiding her through the steps and hadn't stepped on her foot once. They spun slowly through the room. His hand was warm in hers and soon a smile crossed her face.

The music changed and Neville turned her into another dance. This one required a lot more spins and he guided her through them with ease. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped when he turned her back quickly. Neither of them heard Professor McGonagall come in or leave with a smile on her face.

Soon the music changed to a much slower pace to which Lavender was grateful. Without thinking she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Enjoying the slower pace.

"You're a really good dancer," she mumbled. "When did you start taking lessons?"

"Harry and I both started them after the Yule ball last year. He wanted to surprise Ginny when the next dance came around."

"Where is he?"

"He went to see Ginny. He got tired of dancing and wanted to spend the rest of the day with her. So where is Parvati?"

"I have no idea, she just disappeared on me. She told me she had a date for the dance but wouldn't tell me who it was. It's like she is afraid to tell me or something," she mumbled quietly.

"Maybe she is."

"Why would she be?" Lavender questioned as she pulled back slightly. "We've been best friends since we got here and we've always been able to tell each other things."

"Maybe it's someone you like?"

"She doesn't know who it is."

"Maybe it's a Slytherin?"

Lavender thought about this carefully. "Maybe…but I wouldn't get mad at her if it was."

"Really?" Neville said a bit shocked.

"What? Do you think I agree with this whole house rivalry thing? Please, its childish and I have plenty of friends in Slytherin."

"Oh really? Like who?" He asked with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow. She couldn't help but grin up at him.

"Like Pansy for example."

"You're friends with Pansy?"

"Oh yes, she's got major tips on fashion and hair besides she's a pretty nice person once you get to know her."

Neville smiled even more and unceremoniously spun her and pulled her back. "Why Lavender I believe you have just crossed the gap that not many would ever cross."

She smiled up at him, taking in notice that their foreheads were touching and she could feel his breath on her neck. Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck. "That's not a bad thing. Someone has to start it and why not it be the Gryffindors?"

"You're right about that," Neville commented as he slowly began to sway with the music again. His hands were placed on her waist and he hadn't pulled back. This was the first time she had really enjoyed his company and she wondered why it had taken her so long to notice him. They continued to dance like that, just staring at the other.

Lavender was actually content with staying like this, slowly swaying with the music and playing with his hair. He was very cute and he was an excellent dancer. She glanced down at her watch and almost groaned aloud. It was almost three and she promised to meet Parvati in the common room. Almost reluctantly she pulled away.

"This was fun but I have to go meet Parvati. I'll see you later." She turned and headed towards the door.

"Lavender." Neville called out and she turned to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked slowly.

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

"I'd love to," she said before rushing out the door. She couldn't help the huge grin on her face. To think she was smiling about going to the dance with Neville Longbottom! Things were beginning to change.

When she entered the common room she found Parvati waiting for her. She regarded her friend for a moment. Her gaze was focused out the window and she had a dreamy smile on her face that proved she was daydreaming about a boy.

"So who is this mystery boy?" she whispered in her friend's ear and was rewarded with a squeak.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! And I have _no_ idea who you are talking about! Also, what's with that grin on your face?"

"Alright, alright, I give but what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Not here." Parvati and Lavender made their way up to their dorm room. They dropped onto Lavender's bed and Parvati put up a silencing charm.

"What's up?"

"Well I was umm talking to someone earlier about Harry and Ginny. We decided it was time to make Harry's life a bit easier don't you think? I mean he has to fight you-know-who constantly and he could use a chance to relax, same with Ginny."

"So what do you propose for us to do?"

"Well have you noticed that all of Harry's everyday clothes are way too big for him? So I think that we could-"

"Take them to Diagon Alley for a makeover!" Lavender finished excitedly.

"Exactly, I spoke to Ginny about taking Harry and he thinks it would be a wonderful idea. Of course, we have to give her one as well. Growing up with six brothers doesn't quite let her show off her body."

"I agree with that. Oh the fun I could have with getting Ginny some _real_ clothes! Let's go ask Dumbledore!"

"I knew you would like this idea."

"When have I ever not liked your ideas?"

"True come on." The two girls hurried out of the room and made their way to Dumbledore's office. "Bubblegum," Parvati said with a smirk.

"How do you know that?" Lavender asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Ginny told."

They knocked on the door and waited for him to let them in. "Why Miss Brown, Miss Patil what can I do for you ladies?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Well sir we were wondering if we could take Ginny and Harry out for a sort of makeover tomorrow at Diagon Alley."

"You must have noticed Harry's too large clothes and we think it would do them wonders to have new outfits that will boost their confidence." Lavender finished for her friend.

"Why such an interest in Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley?"

"Well sir, we all know that Harry is probably the only one who will ever be able to defeat Voldemort, after all he is the only one who has faced him and lived."

"That we think he deserves to have some time to relax and enjoy his life. Besides Ginny is probably the only woman in the world who could handle what Harry has to go through and they deserve to spend as much time together as possible. They deserve a lot for what they are about to and are going through."

"What time would you ladies like to leave?"

"Ten," they said promptly.

"I would not normally allow this but I request you at least bring along two other members for extra protection?"

"Of course! Would Neville suffice?" Lavender asked. Parvati shot her a questioning glance but said nothing.

"Neville will do fine Miss Brown."

"Blaise?" Parvati piped up. Lavender shot her an identical look as the one she got earlier but said nothing as well.

"Blaise will also do fine Miss Patil. I expect all six of you back by dinner. You may floo from my office."

"Thank you sir!" They both said before rushing from the room. They hurried away before slowing their pace.

"Neville?" Parvati questioned. Lavender smiled wide as she thought back to her encounter earlier.

"He asked me to the dance and I said yes."

"Lavender! I am quite shocked at this! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Parvati said as she stopped her friend.

"He asked me an hour ago. I was just as shocked. I came across him and Professor McGonagall dancing. He's been taking dancing lessons with her since the Yule ball, Harry as well. She left the room so I asked him to teach me to dance."

"Wow, you're on cloud nine."

"I've _never_ felt this way about any of the boys I have dated. I was a bit surprised about the whole thing myself. He was just so sweet and have you seen his muscles!"

"Muscles?"

"Oh yes, you should feel them. I was resting my head against his chest and I mean he is _very_ fit. He's just so…so…"

Parvati laughed. "I see this is quite a change from your usual boys."

"It is isn't it? I don't care I have a date with Neville! Now tell me who your mystery boy is."

"Blaise," she mumbled quietly.

"Really? You've liked him for months! I'm so happy for you." She said as she hugged her friend.

"You aren't mad?"

"Mad? Why in the world would I be mad?"

"Because he is a Slytherin."

"So! I heard that Ron is taking Pansy."

"What? How did you hear this?"

"Pansy told me. I ran into her on my way to find something to do. Don't tell anyone, they want to surprise everyone at the dance."

"I won't that's what Blaise and I planned to do."

She smiled again and Parvati couldn't help but smile as well. "Things are changing."

"Yes they are! Now to find our two subjects!"

When Harry had found Ginny she had eagerly dragged him off to the common room. To their surprise and enjoyment it was completely empty. Ginny had pushed him into one of the chairs by the fire and dropped into his lap. Her arms curled around his neck and she kissed his neck.

Harry let his hands drift up under her skirt, resting at mid thigh. He heard her breath catch and smiled. She turned to look at him and he just grinned. "Being brave now aren't you Mr. Potter?"

"Maybe I am or maybe we can try the map out later," he said in a low husky voice as he began kissing her neck. She shivered and curled up against him.

"You have an obsession with my neck," she mumbled into his ear.

"Maybe or its just the only available part of your body I can constantly see besides your lips," he whispered huskily against her neck.

"Hmm don't tell me you are just dating me because of my looks."

"No that's a bonus."

"A bonus?"

"Oh yes, you are sweet, funny, quite the prankster, smart, and it's great that you are so sexy," With each work he kissed her neck till he finally reached her lips. She eagerly kissed him back.

"We shouldn't bother them," Lavender whispered.

"You're right we can wake them up early tomorrow." Parvati said as the two hurried up to their room leaving the two behind.

Ginny pulled back with a grin. "I think you just added a few more points."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Maybe."

"Want to go to the dance with me?"

"Maybe."

Harry pulled her even closer running his hand further up her leg. She smiled sweetly at him, kissing his lips.

"Whoa there Harry watch where you hands are!" George said loudly from beside Hermione. "You don't want to see what happens when you place your hands in the wrong place on our sister."

Ginny was glad that he didn't refer to her as his 'baby' sister any more. She was, however, still irked at their over protectiveness. With a wicked grin she let her hand roam under his shirt, causing him to shiver. "And what exactly do you plan to do to him?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I am sure mother would just _love_ to hear about what you've been up to Ginny."

With a soft, sweet smile she rested her head against Harry's shoulder. She was happy to see that he wasn't nervous, in fact he was smiling the whole time. "Alright, then I can tell Mum about your and Fred's plans."

"You wouldn't!" George said as he stood up straighter.

"Oh but I would, now leave us alone or you will surely regret it."

George glared at his younger sister before leaving the portrait hole. Hermione looked between the two. "What were you talking about?"

"Go ask George, I am sure you were bound to find out sooner or later."

Hermione smirked and ran after George. She was dying of curiosity.

"I'm impressed," Harry whispered into her ear.

"Oh?"

"You can definitely take care of your brothers."

"Growing up with them for so long you learn a few tricks. Besides he's just being over protective. I can make my own choices, besides its not like we are going to do _any_thing so I don't see why they are so worried."

"That's true." The two remained where they were just enjoying the quiet.

"What do you say to us testing that map out?" She said suddenly a big smirk on her face.

"Well, where did you hide it?"

"I didn't but I know where it is!" Ginny said as she sprinted up the steps into the boy's dorm. She returned a few minutes later carrying both the map and the invisibility cloak. "Now let's go."

Sunday morning came with a clear day. Lavender and Parvati quickly dressed and headed down to Ginny's dorm. They slowly walked over to her bed. Lavender shook her awake. Ginny looked up at them. "Wha?"

"Come on, we have a surprise for you and Harry."

"What are you two talking about? It's only eight leave me alone," Ginny mumbled as she buried her face in the pillow.

"Well I thought she would love the opportunity to wake Harry up!" Parvati said quietly.

This woke Ginny up as she rolled out of bed and headed for his room. "What not going to change?" Lavender called after her.

"What and ruin the chance to make Ron turn red are you kidding? Besides I've always wanted to do this!" Ginny said happily as they headed up to his room. Neville had just pulled on his shirt when the three girls entered the dorm. He jumped but said nothing as he saw Ginny head towards Harry's bed.

Lavender and Parvati came to stand on either side of him. "What is she doing?"

"I have no idea but I am dying to figure it out," Lavender whispered back to him.

Ginny slowly pulled back the curtains around his bed and smiled down at him. He was laying on his stomach and he was sound asleep. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Harry, it's time to get up."

"Sleep…" he mumbled as his arm wrapped around her waist. She jumped slightly having not expected that. With a smirk she moved to where she was straddling his hips and kissed him. Harry woke up to this and pulled her closer, not taking into account he was still in his dorm.

"What the heck!" Ron shouted making Ginny pull back. His face was red as he looked at the two. Ginny sat quite comfortably on Harry, who was sleeping in only his boxers. She handed him his glasses which he quickly put on so he could see what was going on.

He was a bit shocked to find Ginny straddling his hips in nothing but her nightgown. Lavender, Parvati, and Neville were all laughing from the other side of the room while a red faced Ron was glaring at them. A huge smirk was on her face as she looked at her brother.

"What in the world are you doing in _his_ bed?"

"Waking him up what does it look like?" She said innocently.

"Do you have any idea how that looks?"

"Why no Ronald I have no idea how this looks," Ginny said while rolling her eyes. She leaned down and gave Harry a long, lingering kiss. "Apparently the fashion queens have a surprise for us so get up," she whispered in his ear.

"I'd rather stay here." He said in her ear.

"I want to but we have to get up besides Ron is in the middle of his usual rants."

Harry grinned and kissed her again. "I'm definitely going to need a cold shower now."

She smirked and rolled off of him ignoring everything her brother was saying. With a smile she walked over to Lavender and Parvati, who followed her out of the room laughing the whole time. "That was hilarious!" Parvati said with a grin.

"You are the queen Ginny!" Lavender said with a huge smile. "Now go get dressed and hurry down to breakfast."

"Yes ma'am."

Half an hour later the five of them were making their way to Dumbledore's office. Blaise stood waiting outside the door. "So everyone ready?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes, we are all here!" Lavender said happily.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ginny questioned quietly.

"Well shopping of course! Dumbledore let us take the two of you into town for a bit of a makeover. It was Parvati's idea. So we decided that Neville and I will be working with Harry here and that Parvati and Blaise will be working with you Ginny. We get all day and we have to be back by dinner."

_I think I like this idea. I could really use some clothes that are mine. I am so tired of wearing Dudley's old clothes._

_Well I have no idea how they expect us to pay for it! I don't think I could handle being in debt to them._

_You won't be._ Harry said with a smile. Ginny looked up at him confused, then she gasped.

_You didn't! _

_Don't be mad at me Ginny. They told me about the idea and I thought it was a great one. Dumbledore added some money from my parent's vault into mine so I could afford this._

_Harry, I couldn't accept this! You know I couldn't!_

_Ginny, I am doing this for you. I _want_ to do this for you. You deserve your own things as much as I do. _

Ginny sighed defeated and kissed him quickly before following the others. Ginny, Blaise, and Parvati flooed to another store while Harry, Neville, and Lavender went their own way. They agreed to meet up later at The Three Broomsticks.

"Now Harry, I think its time for you to get some _real_ clothes. Things that will drive Ginny wild."

Harry and Neville traded looks. "I suppose you have a few things already in mind."

"Oh do I ever!"

_Do you think they get some sort of enjoyment out of torturing us? _Ginny questioned him when they had all finally met up in the three broomsticks.

_Maybe they do I wouldn't be surprised. _"Hey when do we have to be back?"

"Another three hours why?" Blaise asked a bit confused. Harry smiled and tossed each of them a bag.

"You four have been so helpful that you all deserve a reward of your own, that is of course, if you let me and Ginny have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"No problem!" Parvati and Lavender said at once as they dragged the boys away.

"That was really sweet of you Harry," she said beaming with pride at her boyfriend.

"Well they did help us out a lot today didn't they? Besides I did see some of those clothes you had and I am _very_ glad they helped."

Ginny smirked at him. "Trust me Harry there is more to come."

_I wonder what Ron and Hermione have been up to all day._

_Me too but I am sure they have been quite busy._

Ron sat out by the lake throwing stones as far as they would go. He was still a bit annoyed by this morning but realized she had just been toying with him.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice drawled from behind him.

Ron turned to look at Pansy, who leaned against a tree not far away. He smiled wide when he realized it was hidden from the view of the castle.

"I am now," he said before he moved to stand in front of her.

"That is a cheesy line I might add."

"Well I am sure I can work on that," Ron mumbled before he kissed her. She smiled before kissing him back. "So what would you like to do today?"

"Anything, just as long as it's something fun."

"I'm sure we can find something interesting. You still have the map don't you?"

"Maybe?" She said as she produced the parchment. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just a nice quiet place to stay. Just the two of us."

Pansy smiled at him. "I think I like that idea."

"Good." He slid his hand into hers and the two made their way up to the castle.

Hermione sat reading in front of the fire in the common room. Her head rested in the palm of her hand as she idly turned the pages. George was on his way out to see Fred. He spotted Hermione sitting there and stopped. He couldn't help but watch her, she was beautiful. Her hair was slightly less bushy as it used to be and she had really grown up these last few months.

Ron had seemed to be drawn away from everyone and George used to think he had a crush on Hermione. Lately, the two hadn't so much as got into a yelling match, if anything else they had begun to have more civil conversations. The two had begun to act more like best friends than anything else and now Ron was disappearing a lot more often.

Slowly he made his way over to where Hermione sat. He looked over her shoulder and found she was actually reading a fantasy book that he had actually read. "It gets better after chapter twenty."

She jumped when he spoke and turned to face him. "You've read this?"

"I have, very good book I might add."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Thank you. What are you up to?"

"Well I was going to meet Fred but I just stopped to see what you are doing."

"Just reading like always. Lavender and Parvati took Ginny and Harry for a bit of a make over and Ron has disappeared again."

"Well what do you say to another trip to the kitchens?"

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting your brother?"

"It's not that important. Want to come?" George said with a huge grin on his face. Hermione thought about it for a moment then closed her book.

"Alright." He offered her arm. Laughing, she took his arm and the two exited the portrait hole.

Fred was pacing back and forth in the astronomy tower. He was wondering where his twin had gotten off too.

_Where in the world are you?_ Fred questioned his brother but was surprised when he didn't get a response from him. Annoyed he sat down in the nearest chair.

"Missing someone?" Luna asked as she entered the tower. Surprised he jumped to his feet to face the shorter girl. She brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled slightly up at him.

"Yes my twin, who seems to have run off again."

"He's on his way to the kitchens with Hermione. I saw them as I was prowling through the halls looking for some sort of entertainment."

Sighing Fred sat back down on the coach. "I hope he just asks her out and puts an end to his nonstop chatter."

"Oh? George has a crush on Hermione?"

"How did you know he was George?"

"You two aren't that hard to tell apart." Luna moved to stand by the large window and gazed out over the lake. "Look there is Pansy and Ron."

"What!" Fred said as he moved to stand beside her. "Well I'll be what is this family coming to? First Ginny hooks Harry, Ron has Pansy, and now George and Hermione! Not the fact that Bill and Fleur and Percy and Penelope are still together. It's now just Charlie and me."

"For a while I am sure. I thought you were dating Alicia."

"Nope, never have, we are only friends. Always have been always will be."

"Well I am sure there is someone who can't resist the famous Weasley charm."

Fred laughed. "So tell me who asked you to the dance?"

"No one, I don't know if I want to go anyhow. They are never that interesting to begin with." She said with a shrug as she sat down in one of the chairs and scribbled something down on the parchment she had with her.

"I wouldn't say that. They can be a lot of fun you know that just depends on who you go with."

Luna looked up at him through her lashes and smirked. "Is that an offer or just a suggestion?"

"An offer, if you're up to our famous Weasley charm that is."

She laughed at this and regarded him seriously. "Why would you want to go with me?"

"Well it's the perfect way to get to know you besides it's not fun to go by yourself. Besides I hear you can dance."

"Who told you that?"

"Neville may have mentioned it."

She laughed again and smiled wide. Fred couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He never realized how interesting she really was or pretty. "Alright, I'll go with you." With that she got up and left the room.

Fred laughed and shook his head before running to catch up with her. "So tell me what are your plans for the day?"

"Not much."

**A/N: alrighty then here is another chapter! I have finally gotten past my writers block! I was in a stress situation, I just found out I am sick with an ear infection in BOTH my ears so it has been a right pain for me but thanks to my big sister I am able to focus and write again. SOOOOO I hope you all enjoy these chapters and love reading and please do review for me! Maybe I can FINALLY hit 100 reviews for one of my stories. **

**Seritha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope I do not own it.**

**Chapter 8: Classes Begin**

Harry came down the stairs to find Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and the twins were standing around the notice board. _What's going on?_

_Hermione just saw Fred and George's notice and Ron wants to know how she is going to react._

Harry hurried over to where they stood and read the sign.

"You two really shouldn't be posting these," she said calmly to the twins as she pulled down the flyer, reveling the date of the first Hogsmeade trip was, which was in October.

"We need test subjects for our new products," George said just as calmly. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks then turned back to the scene before them.

"As long as you don't use those poor first years. It's bad enough as is, use older students or Ron but not the first years."

"Alright we will." With that the two of them headed out of the common room leaving behind four stunned onlookers.

"Did that just happen?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I think it just did," Fred said his mouth hanging open. Harry slung his arm around Ginny's shoulder and steered her out of the room.

_What in the world was all of that about? _

_I think that George has caught Hermione's attention. He will be definitely be getting away with a bunch of things now. _

_Well he might but what about poor Fred?_

_Without the other what can they do?_

_I'm not sure. It looks like, my dear Harry, that we may have to pick up where my dear brothers have left off._

_That's a great idea, no one would expect us to!_ Harry said as he kissed her. Ginny smiled and they entered the great hall.

As they entered the hall they found Hermione sitting with George, Alicia, and Lee. She seemed to be enjoying herself a lot more. _Well there went 'The Golden Trio'_, Harry thought amused.

_No, Harry dear, it's just gotten bigger. You'll never lose those two and you know it. Besides you'll never lose me either._ Ginny said as she snuggled closer to his chest. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead as the two made their way to their seats.

_I don't really want to go to class. Do we _have_ to?_ Ginny whined as she looked over her time tables before eating.

_Sorry love but we have to and you know it._

She glared at him and continued to eat on. _So how much longer before this stupid house separation lasts?_

_Hopefully not too long. I would love to see Ron and Pansy walk into that dance with their heads held high._

_I would too. Luna told me she's going with Fred to the dance! And George is going with Hermione!_

_What! Are you serious? This is wonderful!_ Harry said as he hugged his girlfriend suddenly making her squeak.

"Stop that!"

"Why you look so gorgeous when you blush?"

"You look even better when you blush," she said with a secretive smile.

"You've never seen me blush!"

"But I know a few ways to make you blush." She calmly leaned over to whisper a few things into his ear and he flushed a deep red. Ginny burst out laughing. "Oh how adorable!"

"I wasn't going for adorable."

"Whose adorable?" Ron asked as he sat down across from them, his eyes instantly wandering over to where Pansy sat talking to Slytherin boys.

"So I heard you are taking Pansy to the dance," Ginny said in a whisper. Ron paled and looked at her.

"You _told_ her?"

"She has a way of getting things out of me, I can't help it."

"I am…we are meeting up at the dance."

"Why not meet her in the common room?" Ginny said with a innocent smile.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, just Lavender and Parvati are giving everyone a bit of makeovers for the dance and I suggest Pansy, so she will be with us."

"You didn't!"

"Oh but we did. Don't tell anyone but Parvati is going with Blaise! So I think this is a perfect way to show how much in harmony Gryffindor is with Slytherin."

Harry smiled at the tricks his girlfriend was doing on her older brother. Ron seemed to be considering it. He turned to look for Parvati and spotted her just as she walked in. He hurried over to her and pulled her away from Lavender.

"I already have a date Ron."

"Not that! I already have one-"

"Who?" Parvati asked excited.

"Pansy, now will you listen to me?"

"Alright fine what is it?"

"What do you say to joining a few of the Slytherins this morning?"

Parvati gasped. "I do have a reputation you know."

"Yes and won't you be the little heroine when you prove that there is nothing wrong with the Slytherin house? I mean why not finally get this stupid bridge fixed?"

"You really have it in for Pansy don't you?" She said her eyes alight at the prospects.

"Maybe I do but how can I openly be with her if we can't even sit together?"

"Harry and Ginny put you up to this didn't they?"

"Well Ginny may have mentioned a few things along that line but I really do want this to end. With You-Know-Who running around why waste my time hiding? Life is to short and Cedric could have easily lost his life that day in the graveyard."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Hermione is rubbing off on me what else?"

Parvati laughed. "Alright then I say we go shock the houses."

Ginny and Harry watched the whole exchange and grinned. They watched as Ron and Parvati made their way over to the much hated Slytherin table. The other houses stopped to watch, even the Professors were interested.

With a huge grin Pansy made room around her so that he could sit. The second he sat down she kissed him. A gasp went up from the hall but the two didn't notice. Ron kissed her back, holding her close to him.

Parvati took a seat beside Blaise who was grinning up at her. "Brave aren't you?"

"I'm a Gryffindor aren't I?"

He smirked and moved over a little more so she had a bit of elbow room. Fred, who had just walked through the door, was smiling at this display. His eyes found Luna, who was looking at him, her eyebrow raised in questioning. Standing up straighter he made his way over to her and took the empty seat beside her. Her usual dreamy smile was replaced with a awkward one.

"You did it love," Harry whispered in her ear.

"No, we _all_ did this but I must credit Ron and Pansy for doing away with Malfoy."

"He's never gone."

"But for now he is and that's all that matters."

"I love you," he said before kissing her.

"I love you too."

Despite breakfasts bright appearance History of Magic reminded Harry about just how boring the classes could be. Professor Binns was droning on about something Harry didn't care to pay attention to. His mind was locked on Ginny, who was thoroughly enjoying her Care of Magical Creatures class. _Bored my dear? _She asked to him.

_Very bored. This class has always been my least favorite class._

_What about Divination? _

_Well we don't have to take it. We work with Dumbledore today!_

_That does sound exciting but you'll change your mind by the end of the day._

_Well I am sure you can keep me entertained._

_Don't even Mr. Potter._

_Oh no fun Miss Weasley._ He could hear her laughing and smirked himself. Hermione smiled at him.

"Enjoying your conversation?"

"Very much so, it is easier to talk to her this way, besides no one can hear what we say."

"How convenient," she said quietly before turning back to the professor. Harry chuckled before tuning into Ginny.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. The three of them pushed their things into their bags and headed towards potions. Harry was definitely dreading going to this class. Inside he was actually surprised to see the Slytherin and Gryffindor mingling. Ron left them instantly when he saw Pansy. He sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist making her jump and turn to face him. When she saw who it was she relaxed against him.

Hermione and Harry smiled. "I think the sorting hat was right."

"It's good to see this," Hermione said as she took her seat, Harry sitting beside her.

"Settle down class," Snape said as he walked into the room. The class quickly settled down and got ready for what instructions he would put on the board. He surveyed the class with a critical eye. "Put away your writing materials I have another assignment for all of you."

Slowly the class put their things away. This was very unlike Snape. "Now I see each of you have a sort of partner, no worries I hope you all trust your partner with what is about to happen. Now this year is your most important event and that would be the OWLS in June. This class is to prepare you for this and that is what I am going to do." With a wave of his wand a piece of parchment appeared in front of everyone. "Now in front of you are instructions to…help your partner in the future. You will each brew their potion for them to take-"

"Sir isn't this against school policy, altering a student?"

"It is not that kind of altering Miss Granger. If you will notice the parchment in front of you is just a small improvement to your body. Now begin."

Harry quickly unrolled his parchment and grinned as he read what he would be doing. "What is it?" Hermione asked as she tried to look over his shoulder. He quickly hid it.

"Nope Hermione you have to wait." Harry began to get his things out and work on his potion. Snape walked around the room, pointing small things out to everyone.

"No Neville, two clockwise and one counterclockwise." Harry was surprised that he wasn't as harsh as he usually was on Neville. Slowly he made his way over to Harry and Hermione. "You need to add the hair now. Hermione, you are doing well for taking on such an advanced potion."

Hermione beamed at this compliment. Harry and Hermione were slightly bewildered at his change in attitude. They missed the knowing smiles on Parvati and Blaise's face.

"Alright all of your potions should be complete. Please stop what you are doing." The class soon began to sit down again. They had all put their potion into vials. "Now Mr. Potter I would like you to test your potion first."

Smiling he lead Hermione to the front of the room. She was beginning to look a little nervous. "Do you trust me?" He asked her quietly.

"I trust you Harry."

"Good, drink up." Hermione's hands shook slightly as she took the vial. With one final glance at Harry she downed the potion. She made a sour face but didn't complain.

All the girls in the room let out a gasp and Hermione frowned. Harry was grinning from ear to ear. "Here." Snape said as he handed Hermione the mirror.

She gasped when she looked in the mirror. Her normally bushy hair was now slick and straight and her teeth had shrunk to normal size instead of standing out like they always did. Her eyes slightly watered as she looked at Snape, who kept his usual passive face on.

"I believe Miss Granger you have potion for Mr. Potter?"

"Oh yes!" Hermione said happily as she handed Harry his vial. She was grinning wide now and Harry drank it. His head suddenly ached fiercely and he closed his eyes. The pain suddenly subsided and Harry opened his eyes to find everything blurry.

"What the-"

Hermione reached up to remove his glasses and everything came into focus. He blinked rapidly as he looked at Hermione, without his glasses. His mouth fell open as he turned to look at Snape, who was smirking.

"You've done your potion correctly Miss Granger. Twenty points to Gryffindor for two complete potions."

Ginny came sprinting up to Harry when she entered lunch. She stopped short when she realized he didn't have his glasses. Tilting her head she took in this new side of her boyfriend and slowly grinned. _It will be much easier kissing him now._

Catching the last of her thoughts Harry turned to smile at her. _Much easier now. You look gorgeous._

_I just got through running down the halls._ Instead of answering he sent her a mental image and couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she took her seat beside her boyfriend. The two sat at the very end of the table trying to have some privacy.

"I think I like you like this."

"I'm glad, have you seen Hermione's hair?"

"It's gorgeous!" Ginny said with a hint of envy in her voice.

"Nothing compared to your fiery red hair." She turned to smile at him. _Charmer._

_Beauty._

Harry was feeling great through lunch. He and Ginny made their way to Dumbledore's office. They headed up to his office and were surprised to see Remus and Sirius waiting for them.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry said happily as she hugged his two uncles. "What in the world are you two doing here?"

"Well we are here to teach you and Ginny here to apparate," Remus said.

"Really?"

"Yes really, so lets go."

Remus and Harry walked in front down the halls. Sirius and Ginny walked behind the two. "So how is the map working?"

"We've been back four days!" Ginny said in mock shock.

"So where did you go?"

"The room on the third floor," she said with a smile.

"That one was a favorite of James and Lily but there is another on there that was their all time favorite. Mine was the one off of the astronomy tower."

"We will have to go look at that one." Ginny said with a smirk. Sirius hugged her around the shoulders.

"You are perfect for Harry, he needs to learn to lighten up a little."

"That he does."

The first lesson hadn't been all that great but Harry was still excited none the less. He almost collided with Hermione as he rounded the corner. "Sorry Herm."

"Where have you been?" Ron asked quickly as they began walking again. "You weren't in Divination."

"I'm taking lessons with Dumbledore and Ginny. So I dropped Divination."

"What? Ginny gets _extra_ lessons! That's not even fair!" Ron grumbled.

"What are you learning?" Hermione questioned suddenly.

"Occlumency and apparation. Professor Dumbledore and Ginny are hiding something from me and I don't know what it is."

"Well at the end of term, a few weeks after school ended, he came by to speak to mum then he spoke to Ginny. She came back looking like the world had just ended or something. The next day she was fine, so I have no idea what he said to her, sorry mate," Ron said with a shrug as he sat down.

"I figured as much." Harry said as he plopped down in his seat.

"You'll figure it out eventually," Hermione said soothingly to him.

Just then the door swung open to reveal Professor Umbridge. "Put your wands away you won't be needing them."

They all exchanged looks. "But Professor we always perform-"

"Who are you and you haven't raised your hand." She snapped at Hermione.

"H-Hermione Granger ma'am."

"Well you had better learn to raise your hand. This constant change in teachers has put you all very far behind what would be acceptable for your OWLS this year." With a wave of her wand instructions appeared on the board and the class quickly hurried to take the notes. "Now open your books and read chapter one of your book."

With a sigh the class began reading their books. Harry was having a hard time reading and he didn't think he could pay much attention to the book. His mind transferred over to Ginny, who was in potions. She was busy with her potion and didn't notice Harry's presence. After a few minutes Harry turned his attention back to his book. Instead of reading he looked over at Ron, who was staring blankly at his book. To his left he found Hermione with her arm raised and her book unopened. Her gaze was fixed solely on Professor Umbridge.

When half the class began to watch her she finally decided to speak. "Can I help you with something Miss Granger?"

"I want to know why in your instructions you say nothing about _using_ these spells."

"Why would you use magic in this class? You do not think you will be attacked in this class do you?"

"No but-"

"Then you shouldn't have to worry about it at all."

"That's stupid! You can't expect us to learn from a book!" Hermione shouted as she got to her feet. The whole class gasped, Hermione had never said something like that before.

"You will watch your temper Miss Granger!"

"No! How do you expect us to pass our OWLS when you aren't letting us learn how to_ use_ the magic. You can read things in a book but you have to experience it to get what it means."

"I suggest you stop now!"

"Just because you are from the Ministry doesn't mean I have to listen to you. You aren't even a teacher. The whole Ministry is going down the hole and its because of people like you."

"That is it Miss Granger you will go directly to your head of house. You students need to learn to hold your tongue."

"Don't go Hermione," Harry said suddenly as he stood up beside her. "You don't have to listen to her."

"Well Mr. Potter would you care to join Miss Granger in detention."

"No I wouldn't but I also won't let you bully around my friends. What have you got against us learning to use magic properly, it is what saved Cedric and me from Voldemort."

"How dare you say his name! You are out of line. You and Mr. Diggory have no plausible evidence to back up what you have said."

"We _saw_ him. I _fought_ him, again. What more do you need? To watch him kill thousands of people before your eyes or until he is staring at you face-to-face before he kills you as well! You're signing our death warrants by not teaching us how to use magic."

"That is it out with the both of you! Fifty points each from Gryffindor. If there are any who share Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's views then you are more than welcome to leave."

The two grabbed their things and swept out of the room. After a moment Ron got to his feet and left as well. Lavender, Neville, and Parvati got up next and followed behind them. Once they had left she turned to face the class, who, as one, got to their feet and left the room.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she saw the entire class sitting in the great hall.

"We were kicked out of class," Hermione stated. She gasped at this.

"What happened Miss Granger?"

"She told us she wouldn't be teaching us how to use magic and so I told her that it wasn't acceptable to not teach us, because we would never pass our OWLS. Then she sent me out of class."

"Then I told her to stay and that she didn't have to listen to her. She told me that Cedric and I had no evidence to prove that Voldemort is back and that we were liars. She took fifty points from our house, each and sent us out of the room."

"Then she told us that anyone who shared their views were also supposed to leave the room." Neville piped up from where he was sitting.

"I see, I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about this matter. All of you go to your common room and wait there."

Slowly each of them got to their feet and made their way up to their common rooms. All the Gryffindors sat down and fell into silence. They heard the bell ring but didn't acknowledge that it had rung.

Ginny came sprinting into the room and stopped when she saw the room. Before she could say anything Professor McGonagall swept into the room. "I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore and we seem to have a bit of a problem. Unfortunately Hermione, Harry you two will be spending the next five days in detention with her."

"WHAT!" The entire room shouted at once, all except for Hermione and Harry.

"Since it was only Harry and Hermione she had taken points from she could not punish the rest of you for leaving when she said you could. I'm afraid it is out of my control."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione and Harry said weakly. With that the rest of them broke up. Harry got to his feet and swept past Ginny, who quickly followed behind her boyfriend. She held his hand and continued to walk beside him.

They made their way outside to a small area by the lake. Harry turned his attention to the lake while Ginny watched Harry. She knew to wait for him to say anything.

"I'm sorry Ginny but it looks like I will be stuck in detention most of the year."

"I know, if it wasn't Snape it would be Umbridge," she said quietly and Harry could hear how sad she really was. He turned to look at her and gasped. Her hair was a bit darker and straighter than it once was. Her freckles weren't as prominent and seemed to be fading. She smiled slowly at him.

"Like it?" Her voice was questioning but he could hear it falter slightly.

"Love it," he whispered quietly. She smiled brightly at him and ran her fingers through his hair, making him grin. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. Ginny rested her head against his chest. They stayed that way for a while until his stomach growled.

Laughing she began to pull him towards the castle. "Come on love we should get some food in you."

Dinner was very quiet, both Harry and Hermione annoyed with their impending punishments. When dinner ended they said their goodbyes and headed off towards Professor Umbridge's office. The two took their seats and a piece of parchment and a quill appeared before them.

"You both have lines." With a wave of her wand a sentence appeared on the board: _I will not question the teacher's authority._ Hermione snorted and Harry grimaced.

"How can we write without ink?" Harry asked confused.

"Just write," she snapped. The two obeyed. Hermione yelped and Harry dropped his wand as they realized that it was using their blood as ink.

"This is immoral!"

"You will write!"

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "Come on Harry we are going to see Dumbledore." She snatched up the quills and the two hurried from the room.

_Harry where are you going?_

_Umbridge used quills that used our blood as ink and Hermione says we are going to see Dumbledore._

_The nerve of that woman! She will pay for this I swear it!_

_Calm down love, everything will be fine._ Harry tried to send soothing thoughts to her to calm down her anger. She growled under her breath making Ron look at her curiously.

**A/N: Well another update! Sorry all that this is coming along so slowly, I had the worst writers block and what not but thats gone and now I am able to write more. Trust me there is A LOT more to come in the next few chapters. So I hope you all enjoy it. I know there are tons of you who are reading and even a short review will do for me. But thanks to everyone one who reads and reviews it helps get the chapters out faster. **

**Seritha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This is not mine, just the plot line.**

**Chapter 9: The Dance**

Harry woke feeling better than he had in days. It was only a half day so everyone could get ready for the big dance. He quickly changed into his usual robes and made his way down to breakfast. Ginny was already eating and she was flipping through something.

"What do you have?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

She quickly shut the book and turned to smile at him. "Nothing at all."

He raised his eyebrow and quickly snatched it away from her. "Harry!" He smiled when he saw the front. It had their names inscribed on it. "Mum sent it to me. She had stolen my camera and got some pictures of us."

Harry flipped open the album and the first picture was Harry and Ginny asleep on the couch. Harry had his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her back close to his chest. His head rested against hers and her head rested on his arm. They both had small smiles on their face. The next picture was of Harry and Ron playing chess while Ginny whispered things in his ear. When the two finally won Harry picked Ginny up and spun her in circles.

In the next picture was the two at the dinner table, leaning close to each other, whispering in the other's ear. The next picture was of Ginny sitting in a chair in front of the fire and Harry leaning back against her legs. Another one was of Harry holding her close as she ran her fingers through his hair. There was one of Harry and Hermione talking quite animatedly when Ginny plopped down on his lap. Hermione was laughing in the picture and making fun of Harry, who glowered at her.

The final picture was of the two fast asleep in Ginny's room. They were turned towards each other, Ginny's head resting against his chest. Their arms were wrapped around each other and Ginny's legs were twined with his.

"Surprised she wasn't mad when she found us like that," Harry mumbled quietly.

"I was too but she seems to approve of my dating you."

Harry grimaced and kissed her for a few minutes. When he pulled away both of them were panting. "So where is mine?"

"That one is yours, mine is at home with mum." She pulled his arm around her shoulders and cuddled closer to him. "So now we have a few albums, don't we?"

"Yes we do but we still have more you know."

"I know it's only your fifth year we still have time." He kissed the top of her head and the two remained that way through the remainder of breakfast. When the bell rang they were reluctant to pull apart.

Ginny practically sprinted back to her dorm after lunch. She had said a quick goodbye to Harry, who had given her a long kiss before she ran to her room. In her dorm she ran into Hermione, Luna, Pansy, Parvati, and Lavender. Before she could escape Parvati had closed the door. "I've been waiting years to do this and you're not going to escape now," she told Ginny with a grin. Luna laughed at this.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Oh nonsense!" Parvati spun her around and turned her towards her bed where they had set out a pair of clothes. "This will be quite interesting," she whispered in the younger girls ear.

Ginny shot Hermione a pleading look but Hermione was already being whisked away by Pansy and Lavender.

Harry paced back and forth in the common room. "How long can they possibly take?" Ron whined from his seat. Blaise stood leaning against the back wall while Neville stared idly out the window. Fred and George were sitting on one of the couches by the fire.

"They are women they have to look good, not like they always don't." Blaise said with a smirk. "Parvati _always_ looks good."

The girls all stopped on the stairs, waiting to hear what came next. Parvati couldn't help the large grin that was on her face. The others were silently giggling.

"I know what you mean Ginny _always_ looks…amazing," was all Harry could manage to say.

"That is our _sister_ you are talking about," Fred put in.

"At least he didn't say sexy," George said while he made a face. "I don't see how anyone could have over looked Hermione, she's so bloody amazing and _very_ good looking. How did you two not notice it?"

"She's more like a sister to me," Harry said with a snort.

"Same here. Krum never overlooked her if you all remember correctly. Besides George how did you manage to overlook her?"

"I always thought she was attached to you little brother." Hermione almost burst out laughing at this but Ginny elbowed her hard. "So tell us Fred, what about Luna?"

Luna perked up and all the girls got interested in this. "What do you want me to say?"

"What you think of her!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"Well she's different from any of the other girls I've dated. She's a lot more…I don't know eccentric. Not in a bad way though. She's come up with a lot of great ideas for our future shop George. Besides she is _very_ cute."

"I don't see why Lavender picked me," at hearing this Lavender stopped. A confused look came on her face as she strained to hear what Neville was going to say next.

"What do you mean," Harry questioned.

"Well I mean she is one of the prettiest girls in school and I mean why would she want to date a guy like me when she could go with Dean or someone like that."

"Oh come on Neville you aren't that bad," Ron said happily.

"Yeah Neville you're ten times better than any of those guys," Blaise put in.

Lavender's face fell and all the girls were looking at her. "He's right," she whispered. "Neville is ten times better."

Each of the girls nodded their head. Ginny patted the girl's shoulder. "Why don't you show him why you picked him?"

Lavender smiled and nodded her head. "Luna? Will you do the honors?"

With a new smile Luna turned and headed down the steps. Fred's head spanned in her direction and his jaw dropped. She wore a dark blue shirt and a pair of loose blue jean shorts. Her blonde hair was pulled back so that it was out of her face. It was parted off to the side and a blue clip held back her hair. Fred quickly got to his feet and approached her, grinning all the while.

"You look amazing," he said slowly. She gave him her dreamy smile.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Fred grinned at this. He wore a dark green shirt with a pair of khaki shorts.

Lavender was the next to come down the steps. Her eyes fell instantly on Neville who had just caught sight of her. His eyes traveled from her legs up to her face. Her brown hair fell down around her face, framing it and bringing out her brown eyes. She wore a short green skirt that showed off every inch of her tanned legs. She wore a white tank top with a picture of the Weird Sisters on the front. With a smile she walked over to where Neville sat. His hair was tamed and he wore a cute button up red stripped shirt with khaki pants.

"Wow," was all he could manage to say. Lavender rested her hand on the back of his seat, leaning slightly towards him.

"You look nice," she said drawing out the words in a low voice. Neville gulped visibly.

Parvati was next to come. She had a dark red shirt on and a dark blue miniskirt. Her black hair was completely pulled back with clips in it. Blaise's smile grew wide when he saw her approach him. Her eyes traveled over his blue jean pants and white button up shirt. His clothes were tight and showed off his well developed chest. "Cute."

"Not too bad yourself, you clean up well." She said with a slight smirk on her lips.

Hermione decided to come down next. Her skirt was a bit longer than the others. It was a dark purple and she wore a lighter purple tank top. George's eyes fell on her legs and she watched with a smirk as he slowly continued to move up the rest of her body until their eyes met. "Well?"

He let out a low whistle and smirked. "You look…sexy."

George tugged idly at the collar of his shirt.

Ginny smirked from behind him. The two moved out of the way as Ginny descended the stairs. Harry grinned wide at his girlfriend. Her white skirt was fairly short and she had a black shirt with a huge 'H' on it in green. "Mother did it," she said with a smile as he looked at her shirt.

"Cute, that would explain why mine has a huge 'G' on it." He said indicating towards his shirt. Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It looks good on you."

"Why thank you."

_Besides your mine and now everyone knows it._

_I think they knew it long before this._ Harry said with a smile. They turned when they heard Pansy coming down the steps. Brushing a lock of her blonde hair out of her face she smiled at Ron, who had a smug grin on his face. She wore a black miniskirt with a dark red top. _Wow_, Harry thought and Ginny promptly smacked him.

_Stop that._

_Stop what?_ He asked innocently.

_You are _mine_ you know that right? _

_Of course I do and I wouldn't have it any other way._ Ginny raised and eyebrow at this but Harry continued to grin. "Everyone ready?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Ginny.

"Ready," they all chimed together.

They all made their way down the steps and towards the Great Hall. It was decorated with all the house colors. When they entered the hall they found it pretty full. Upon entering they dispersed and headed in their own direction. Harry was too busy looking at all the decorations to notice that all the girls were looking towards him. Ginny, however, noticed this and glared fiercely at all of them. She stood up straighter and the girls looked away, afraid of her wrath.

Harry, noticing the possessiveness that washed over him from Ginny, turned to gaze around the room. He noticed that a few of the men's eyes were trained towards Ginny, who was now enjoying the decorations. A small burst of magic pulsed from him, making the boys turn away quickly and Dumbledore smirk.

"Quite possessive aren't they?" McGonagall whispered to him.

"They are but can you blame them?"

"No," she said with a smile.

"Did you bring the camera?" Harry asked as he turned to face her. She frowned and shook her head.

"I forgot. I didn't have much time with Parvati doing all my hair and make up."

"Alright I'll go get it."

"You sure? I'll go get it."

"No it's fine."

"I'll get it!" Ginny said exasperated as she hurried out of the hall. Harry laughed as she walked out of the hall and headed over to where Neville stood getting punch for Lavender.

"Are you ready?"

"Now?" He squeaked.

"Yes, Ginny went to get the camera. I'll signal Professor McGonagall when she gets back."

Neville smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Alright I'll go get ready."

"Good." Harry headed through the crowd and was stopped by Cho. "Hello Cho."

"Hi Harry."

"How is Cedric doing these days?"

"He's doing well, he wanted to come but he couldn't get off work. He asked me to tell you hi. Where is Ginny?"

"She went to go get her camera."

"That's great she has a real ability with a camera."

"Yes she does."

"Well care to dance till she gets back?"

"Sure." Harry said as the two made their way to the dance floor. Ginny had just come into the hall and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Instead of going to drag her boyfriend into a dance she walked around snapping pictures of the fellow students. It wasn't until two songs later that Harry snuck up on her.

"Avoiding me?"

"No just taking some pictures. How's Cho?"

"Doing well so is Cedric."

"That's great."

"Care to dance?" He said with a glint in his eyes.

Quirking her eyebrow she nodded her head. Harry signaled to Neville who asked Lavender to dance. The four of them made their way to the center of the dance floor. Harry held Ginny's hand and rested his other hand on her waist. With a nod to McGonagall the music began to play.

_When marimba rhythms start to play _

_Dance with me, make me sway_

The four of them began to move slowly with the music.

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore _

_Hold me close, sway me more_

Harry pulled Ginny closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny grinned at him as they continued to move with the music.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze _

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

The girls were dipped back and pulled back up.

_When we dance you have a way with me _

_Stay with me, sway with me_

They were pulled into sudden spins. Lavender was grinning when Neville pulled her close enough that their foreheads touched. He was smiling as well as they continued to move through the steps.

_Other dancers may be on the floor _

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique _

_When we sway I go weak_

By now Fred and George had brought their dance partners out onto the floor and were already falling into step behind them. Ginny laughed when Harry spun her quickly and pulled her back. He was grinning at her.

_I can hear the sounds of violins _

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how _

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall soon began to join the dance as well but most of the halls eyes were trained on Neville and Lavender. The two moved with such ease and grace that it was surprising. Her arm was wrapped loosely around his neck and she had a grin on her face.

_Other dancers may be on the floor _

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you _

_Only you have the magic technique _

_When we sway I go weak_

The girls broke off into another set of spins that made them laugh. They were enjoying the pace of the music. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck again and he dipped her back, her leg wrapping around his. With a laugh he pulled her up and they fell into step again.

_I can hear the sounds of violins _

_Long before it begins _

_Make me thrill as only you know how _

_Sway me smooth, sway me now _

_You know how _

_Sway me smooth, sway me no_

Lavender had her eyes only focused on Neville, who was enjoying the dance very much. They were pretty much pressed together and he was surprised at how good of a dancer she actually was.

_When marimba rhythms start to play _

_Dance with me, make me sway _

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore _

_Hold me close, sway me more_

To a lot of people's surprise they watched as Dumbledore and McGonagall moved in a much quicker pace. They hadn't realized how well they could actually dance.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze _

_Bend with me, sway with ease _

_When we dance you have a way with me _

_Stay with me, sway with me_

A few other students had joined in the dance. Blaise was rapidly falling into step with the rest of the dancers. Ron, who had joined with his brothers, was also dancing with an ease that surprised Pansy.

_When marimba rhythms start to play _

_Dance with me, make me sway _

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore _

_Hold me close, sway me more_

All the boys pulled back to reclaim their first positions. Holding the girl's hands and resting their other hand on their waist.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze _

_Bend with me, sway with ease _

_When we dance you have a way with me _

_Stay with me, sway with me_

With a final spin they dipped the girls back and applause rose from the fellow students. Ginny came back up and kissed Harry. _You were hiding things from me!_

_Of course I was I wanted to surprise you_. Harry said as he led her back to a chair.

_Well you certainly surprised me!_ Ginny said as she sat down on his lap. He laughed and hugged her close to him.

"I'm glad I could surprise you."

"Yes, how long have you been doing that?"

"Since the Yule ball last year. Neville and I were taking extra lessons with McGonagall. I thought it would be great to show you how much I've improved."

"And my brothers?"

"I think they learned that from your father. He was helping me out this summer."

Ginny laughed and kissed him again. "Well you are very talented."

"Thank you. Care to dance again?"

She didn't even answer as she pulled him from his chair and back out onto the dance floor.

It was about two hours later when Neville and Lavender decided to take a break from their dancing. "Want to go outside?" She asked him. He only nodded his head and the two made their way outside into the cool night air. They walked slowly out to the lake. "You're a really great dancer."

"Thanks." The lapsed into an awkward silence.

"You shouldn't be little yourself you know. I said yes for a reason."

Neville turned to her shocked. "Y-You heard that?"

"Yes I did," she said quietly. Her eyes were downcast and she knew he was watching her.

"Why then?"

"You aren't like the other boys. You're sweet, kind, helpful, and really funny when you want to be. You don't act like the rest of the boys, you're a lot sweeter to the girls. A lot of the girls were mad at me for going with you. I think Hannah Abbott was going to take my head off for going with you. A few other Ravenclaw girls were furious with me. They thought I was just doing it as a joke, that I would never want to go with you. Which isn't true, I wanted to go with you. I don't know how many times you've helped me in Herbology without my asking for it."

Neville remained silent, hoping she would continue one. He didn't have to wait long. "Most people are right I usually do date the really 'good looking' guys but that's not always true. Not that I'm saying your not good looking or anything," she rushed on, "it's just that you are a change from say Dean or Seamus. They really aren't boys that I could see myself with for longer than a few months, if even that. You're more stable and I really do like you." She finished as she sat down on a rock. Lavender didn't say what the rest of the girls had said to her. Normally it wouldn't have bothered her it was just how harsh that had actually been.

"I heard what they said to you after Divination the other day. I had left my book in class and I was going back to get it when I heard them."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I wasn't going to say anything but I heard what they called you. I'm sorry really. I didn't realize how many people were so defensive about my going with you. I can't say that some of the other boys weren't too thrilled either. They all thought either I was shagging you or paying you." Neville said as he sat down beside her. "They are wrong you know. You really are a great person."

"No I'm not. I've been rude to a lot of people, I used to think I was so much better than anyone else. I guess after last year I realized that no one is really better than anyone. So I decided to change my attitude a bit. You know my parents don't believe Harry and Cedric. I feel bad for him, I know Dean's parents don't believe them as well. I cancelled my subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ after that. I actually read the _Quibbler_ now as odd as that seems."

"My Gran cancelled it right after as well. She's always been behind Dumbledore and so have I."

They both sat there for a minute in complete silence. Suddenly a scream could be heard. "That's Pansy!" Lavender cried as the two took off towards the castle.

They could see three figures. One of the figures looked unconscious and was being held up by the second one. The third was shooting spells. "_Expelliarmus_!" Neville shouted.

The third figure turned to face them then disappeared. "No one can apparate!" Lavender yelled as she ran to the other two figures.

Pansy was bleeding from her side and her arm. Her leg was also cut deeply. Ron had one on his arm but other than that he looked fin.

"What happened?" Neville questioned.

"It was Malfoy. We just came out here to get some fresh air and he corned her. I had stopped to talk to Ginny for a minute and when I came out he tried to attack me and Pansy got in the way." Ron told them as he lifted her in his arms.

"Here let me carry her, you're too weak." Neville said as he took Pansy from him.

"Hurry I'll go tell Professor McGonagall." Lavender sprinted into the Great Hall, ignoring anyone who spoke to her. "Professor McGonagall!" Lavender cried as she got to her table.

"What is wrong Miss Brown?"

"It's Pansy and Ron, they were attacked by Malfoy. She was hit repeatedly with cutting curses and Neville's taking them up to the hospital wing."

"Oh dear, I will go check on them, come along Miss Brown." The two of them made their way up to the hospital wing. Lavender was worried out of her mind.

"How could he get onto the grounds? This doesn't make sense." Lavender mumbled under her breath.

They entered the hospital wing and were surprised to find Neville and Madam Pomfrey unconscious. "Neville!" She cried as she ran over to where he lay. With a wave of her wand he slowly opened his eyes.

"Mr. Longbottom can you tell me what happened?"

"I was bringing Pansy and Ron up here. Madam Pomfrey was taking care of Pansy's wounds when Malfoy appeared out of no where. He knocked Madam Pomfrey out first then me. I could hear Ron shouting things but I don't remember much."

McGonagall woke up Madam Pomfrey and the two headed to find Professor Dumbledore. "Are you alright?" she questioned, looking down at him. His head was resting in her lap and he looked tired.

"I feel a little sick but nothing worse than that." Neville tried to sit up but Lavender kept him down.

"Just lie down for a bit. You need time to recover."

Neville nodded and closed his eyes. Lavender slowly ran her fingers through his brown hair while she thought about what had just happened. She continued doing this for a few moments before Neville stopped her hand. Startled she looked down and watched as he brought her hand down and gently kissed the palm of her hand. He leaned up so that his face was only a few inches from hers.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear and she was surprised when a shiver ran down her spine.

"Y-your welcome," she replied weakly. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, much to her disappointment.

"We need to tell Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, and Harry."

"Yes we should."

The two hurried down into the great hall where the dance was still going on. Neville ran to grab Hermione and George before dragging Luna and Fred away. He met up with Lavender outside of the hall with Harry and Ginny.

"What's going on?" Ginny questioned.

"It's Ron and Pansy. They were attacked by Malfoy. Apparently he corned her and then went to attack Ron but Pansy stopped him. We heard her scream and came to help her. Neville took them up to the hospital wing while I went to get Professor McGonagall. Malfoy attacked Neville and Madam Pomfrey. Ron and Pansy are gone."

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna all gasped. Harry pulled out his map and quickly looked over it. "No, he's waiting for someone. He's down in the dungeons."

"Let's go!" Ginny said as she pulled on Harry's arm.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"We don't have time!" Ginny insisted.

"Gin is right Herm, let's go save our baby brother." George said as he took her hand. The eight of them hurried off down the halls. Harry opened the door first and came face-to-face with Malfoy.

**A/N: I thought I would be nice and do a double update, this chapter, unfortuantely, didnt come out the way I had planned, I am slightly depressed about that consideringI lost the original, however the next chapter is a bit...violent but I kept it down as best as I felt I could without destroying it but here is the first dance and hope you all like it! PLEASE REVIEW, I am so much closer to 100 so please all. Also i've been tracking my first story, which is almost at 18000 hits but just as a reward, if i ever get this high, that if i get 20000 I will do a triple update so enjoy!**

**Seritha**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If anyone thinks I own this they are insane. **

**Chapter 10: Draco Malfoy**

"So Potter has brought his group with him and his toy, how great of you to join us." Malfoy sneered from his place at the front of the room.

"Where is my brother?" Ginny snapped as she came to stand by her boyfriend.

"Oh he is safe just look for yourself." With a wave of his wand Ron and Pansy appeared before them. They were hanging on the wall, their arms pinned up. Pansy was completely unconscious and bleeding horribly.

"What the hell did you do to them!" Harry shouted taking a step forward.

"Now, now Potter watch how you speak to me. I didn't do anything that wasn't wholly deserved. After what those two did to me I say this is perfect repayment." With that he threw a cutting curse at Ron, who screamed out in pain.

"STOP IT!" Ginny screamed.

"Teach your girlfriend so manners Potter."

"Shove off Malfoy. Let them go."

"No, not until I've had repayment."

"What the hell are you talking about?" George demanded.

"Once I got kicked out of Hogwarts My Lord and my father weren't thrilled. I got a bit of punishment for what happened and now I am getting my revenge on this fools who hurt me." He calmly walked over to where Pansy was at. With a wave of his wand she woke up again.

Her eyes went wide as she saw Draco in front of her. She tried to fight the bonds but couldn't get loose.

"Now you get to see what happens when you cross me." He shot a curse at Ron that made him scream in pain. Pansy tried to scream but he had put a silencing charm on her. No one saw Luna slip out of the room.

The next time he tried a shield formed around the two. Surprised he turned to face Ginny and Harry. They were glaring at him.

"I suggest you release them before this gets a bit difficult," Harry said in a low icy voice.

"Well, well, well Harry has found a little group to join him." Bellatrix said with a sneer. Lavender felt Neville straighten up while his hand grasped his wand tightly.

"Who are you?"

"Bellatrix Lestrang."

Hermione gasped at hearing her name. "What are you doing here?" Malfoy demanded.

"You were taking to long." Just then four other death eaters appeared behind her. "We decided to have a little more fun with this. _Crucio_!" Ginny hit the ground screaming in pain.

"GINNY!" Harry screamed as he could feel her pain through their link. Determined to take it he pushed into her mind to take the full brunt of the attack. Ginny's screams faded while Harry's increased.

"What is this? They must be bonded for him to take it." Bellatrix said with a smirk. "Get the rest of them."

Then the battle broke out. She released Harry from his charm and aimed it again at him. "NO!" Ginny screamed as she moved to stand in front of him but Harry shoved her out of the way. He took the attack again and before Ginny could go help Malfoy got in her way.

"Trying to save your precious boyfriend. You have to get through me first! "Stupify!" Ginny dodged it and shot her bat boogey curse at him. She kicked him between the legs and watched him drop hard.

"That's what you get for hurting my brother!" With that she turned her attention to Bellatrix who was aiming her next round on Harry. "NO!" She screamed as she dropped right in front of Harry.

"GINNY!" Harry cried as he pulled her down. A shield sprouted up around them making the spell shoot off and hit Malfoy.

Just then the door burst open to reveal Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. They were shooting curses like crazy.

"Let's go!" Bellatrix sneered as she grabbed Malfoy and they all vanished.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny cried as she held Harry in her arms. He groaned and tried to sit up. "Stay still." He nodded his head and opened his eyes. His eyes were clouded over with pain and tears had slipped down his cheeks.

"Where is Ron and Pansy?"

"McGonagall is taking them to the hospital wing."

"Looks like you should be coming as well," Dumbledore said.

"We got him," Fred said. Him and George lifted Harry up between them and headed out of the room. Ginny quickly ran after them. Her head pounded as she took whatever pain she could from Harry. He was trying to push her out but she wasn't letting go.

_Stop trying to always protect me Harry._

_I'm trying to keep you safe._

_I know you are but I can take care of myself and I am going to take care of you._ With that she took what pain she could from him, so it eased on him. Harry still tried to fight her but soon realized it was pointless.

"Put him over there," Madam Pomfrey said pointing to another bed. Fred and George placed him on the bed and Ginny pushed her way to his side. Her hand slid in his and she rested her forehead against his.

_Everything will be fine I promise._

_I sure hope so._ Harry weakly replied in her mind. His breathing was labored and his body shook. Ginny set her other hand on his cheek and kept her eyes on his. She tried to send some comforting thoughts to help relieve his shaking.

"You shouldn't have done that," she whispered to him.

"I know but I wasn't about to let them do that."

"Harry…"

"I know Ginny but I won't let you take that if I can help it. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too but don't do that again."

"I can't say I won't."

"You don't need to play the hero Harry."

_It's what I am._

_I know._ She said weakly.

"Miss Weasley I need to give Harry some potion as well as you." Madam Pomfrey said. Ginny moved her head back and the two downed their potions. They tasted horrible but they didn't really care.

The after effects of the potion seemed to wear off slightly and it made them suddenly drowsy. Harry moved over enough for Ginny to lay down beside him and within seconds they were asleep.

Just as they dozed off Dumbledore came into the room. He looked between the four sleeping students. Pansy was still healing slowly and was very pale. Ron was equally as pale and healing from his cuts. Harry and Ginny were both asleep curled close to each other and to his surprise had a faint gold shield erected around them.

"Miss Granger, I would like to have a word with you."

Hermione nodded and got up from where she had been sitting beside George. The two exited the room and waited in the hall. "Yes Professor?"

"Explain to me what exactly happened between Bellatrix and Mr. Potter."

"Well she attacked Ginny with the Cruciatus Curse on Ginny. Then it was like it moved from Ginny to Harry. She said something about the two being bonded or something."

"Could you please explain to me how Harry was able to curve the curse towards himself?"

"I think it had something to do with the potion they took."

"Potion?"

"Well y-yes sir. Fred and George created a potion that had the ability to heighten their brain waves allowing them to speak mind-to-mind. It was a temporary potion that would permanently alter their physiological abilities. I think when Ginny was attacked Harry pushed his way into her mind shielding her from the attack while taking it himself."

"I see…thank you Miss Granger." With that Professor Dumbledore left. With a frown she returned to the room and took her seat beside George. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I told him about the potion."

"Why?"

"He wanted to know how Harry was able to take the curse off of Ginny and onto himself. I had to tell him."

He only nodded his head. He knew that would eventually come but right now he was just worried.

Fred and Luna were equally as quiet. Lavender and Neville had disappeared all together. The door burst open to reveal an arrant Molly. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Calm down Molly Dumbledore will be here in a minute." Arthur said to his wife. "Hello boys."

"Hello father."

Mrs. Weasley moved to check on Ron, who was fast asleep and some color was returning to his face. She sighed and moved to Ginny and Harry. She could only get so far before she hit a shield. "What's this?" She asked confused.

"It seems that Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have placed a shield up around themselves to escape from harm. I believe it is just a precaution." Dumbledore said from behind them. "I doubt they even realize that it is up. They preformed a similar one during the attack."

"What exactly happened Dumbledore?"

"I think the children should go get some rest?" Arthur put in quickly.

"Indeed."

Ginny woke up to hear the sound of talking. "So you mean to tell me that because of Fred and George's potion that they are pretty much bound to each other permanently?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly. Ginny sat up a little more straining her ears so she could hear.

"I spoke to Fred and he says that the potion could only work if they had a connection already. The reason it worked on him and George was because they were twins and already bound. Apparently Ginny and Harry have some sort of connection to begin with."

"How is that possible?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm not really sure what it is but something has affected their futures."

"What do you mean? That something put them together?" Mrs. Weasley asked after a long moment.

"Yes, I believe someone has changed the outcome of this war."

"So you are telling me that maybe Ginny and Harry would never have gotten together otherwise?"

"I believe so."

"Wow they are quick." A voice said from behind her. Ginny spun, her wand drawn, to the person behind her. She gasped when she looked at an older version of herself. "Calm down now I'm not going to hurt you."

Ginny just gaped at the woman. With a wave of her hand the whole castle was frozen. "Now that's better, no one can bug us now. Nice shield, works wonders!" The older Ginny said with a smile.

It took Ginny a minute to realize what she was saying. "How did we do that?"

"Well in the dungeon you both put it up to protect the other and now it just happens."

"What were they talking about?" Ginny asked suddenly. She was a bit nervous about talking to an older version of herself.

"Well like they said someone altered the future or well more two people did."

"Two?"

"Yes the other was me." Ginny turned to look at an older version of Harry. She look back and forth between the two and was still confused.

"I'd love an explanation."

"You still haven't changed," Harry told the older Ginny with a smile. She stuck her tongue out and turned to face her younger self.

"Six years ago was the end of the final battle. Six years ago was when we died, well I mean we aren't dead per say we can still meddle with time."

"What my wife is trying to put across is that on the day of the final battle we were both killed along with Voldemort. No one really knew exactly what happened but apparently since we had a sort of connection we were taken with him. The spell I used had done us all in. So fate decided we should have a chance to fix what had happened as in give us another shot at life."

"So we took it. See Harry and I never dated till his sixth year."

"It took me a while to realize what she really was and even then I pushed her away."

"Yes you did. After the death of Dumbledore Harry pushed me away yet _again_ which made it harder for him to get through the battle. I didn't leave him though but he still pushed me away."

"I know it wasn't very bright of me, of course I was never really the brightest when it came to women."

"No now hush. So the final battle came and we lost the family. I guess it was meant to happen but we couldn't bear to see that happen. When they told us about our chance to change what was going to happen we jumped at the idea."

"I wanted to start from the Chamber on-"

"But I knew the best would be when I was a bit older than eleven and could work things out a little better. So we picked his fourth year."

"I knew the easiest way to get my attention was for you to 'accidentally' land on me when the table came by. Which I was right, got my attention at a younger age."

"I was the one giving you the fuzzy warnings, keeping you up at night. So this in turn helped Harry to realize a few more things much earlier on. Besides there was no way I was waiting till sixth year _again_ to be around him."

"We sort of helped Fred and George to create the potion. The reason it worked so well is because even in death we can't be separated."

"In Dumbledore's office you knew what Harry would do if he found out about the prophecy. I made sure Dumbledore wouldn't spoil the only chance for everyone. It worked quite well with him sticking around if I saw right."

Ginny grinned remembering back to that evening. "Did very well."

"I'm glad. The point is I made sure Dumbledore explained the prophecy to you."

"We didn't realize that in changing the age when we got together would in turn add another prophecy to the one I already had. The thing is it just made it more clear that love and well you were the key to defeating Voldemort."

"If that is what you came back for why is it still like this?"

"Because our job isn't done," Harry said simply. "When Voldemort is finally defeated then we can regain our lost lives, well we already have but we will disappear. Fate allowed us to do this at the cost of making sure we defeated Voldemort again."

"That is why we are here tonight. Of course all of this information will be transferred into Harry's head but not about the prophecies, its not time for him to know. When he realizes he needs you so he won't let go then he can know."

"You know that's not really fair! So I was a bit stupid when I was younger doesn't mean that can't change!"

"It won't," they both said at once. "We are trying to help our younger selves out here!"

"Alright, alright."

"Good now there is another battle that will be coming up that will mean a lot of trouble for Harry's godfather."

"Not Sirius!"

"I'm afraid so but Harry won't let that happen again, just like he wouldn't let Cedric die. That was the first time I had seen what had really happened. So Harry broke his leg and kept him out of sight on purpose."

"So whose idea was it to get rid of Malfoy?"

"No ones actually, that happened on its own. Ron's anger was what changed the course of what was to happen. We never knew about Pansy."

"If we had he'd probably had died right then and there."

"So what do you want me to do?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Keep Harry training and working hard. Oh and just a heads up about Dad, he gets hurt and it's not good."

"What happens?"

"Honey we can't tell her what happens."

"I know that love but I can warn her. When Harry wakes you up from that dream go directly to Dumbledore, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Just take care of yourselves and work hard at finishing your training. There is a bit more meddling we have to do."

"So did you two ever get married?"

"Yes, two weeks before the final battle." Harry said with a slight smile as he hugged the older Ginny's shoulder.

"I doubt you will be waiting that long to marry him."

"Why?"

"Because of the fact that you won't be waiting long and Harry won't want to either." Harry said with a smile. "As in I will be making sure I don't make the same mistakes I did last time. I would rather be married younger than older."

"Isn't he so sweet, he does actually grow up," the older Ginny said as she hugged Harry tightly. He smirked and kissed her quickly.

"Oh tell Harry to get into the family vault to get at the rings but you might want to tell him that after the Ministry battle."

"I can do that. Will things be better this time around?"

"That's what we are hoping happens. We don't want to watch our family die again."

"Oh and what about Hermione and George or Neville and Lavender, or even Fred and Luna."

Harry laughed. "Just like always have questions and questions." He got elbowed in the side.

"We may have given them a slight push in that direction but nothing more than making sure they came across each other. They would have all been crisscrossed and our plan for the future is quite different from what it used to be. As in the coupling is much more different, though I still kept Bill and Fleur."

"Yes she does come in handy later on I am glad you left it."

"Can we keep him from getting hurt so badly?"

"I'll do what I can I promise."

"Good. It's nice knowing that he can finally keep promises. When we were younger he couldn't do that."

"I know, I wish he could." Ginny said as she turned to face a sleeping Harry. She slowly ran her finger through his hair.

"I always loved doing that, his hair is _so_ soft." The older Ginny commented as she ran her fingers through his hair. Ginny laughed quietly.

"I know, it's so nice."

"So glad you two enjoy my hair so much."

"It's like an obsession with all the girls at school. All of them want to run their fingers through your hair." The younger Ginny said. "Of course I told them I'd kill them if they ever touched your hair."

Harry laughed. "I'm glad it would be weird to have people running their hands through my hair. Besides I only like you doing it, it's so soothing for some odd reason."

Both girls laughed. "Well Harry dear your mother will be mad if we stay for too long so we had better get going."

"Of course love. Remember to tell Harry where the rings are, it's Mum's engagement ring. Now we will always be watching so don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"Which isn't much so wait till your at _least_ sixteen please? Mother will have a fit if she finds out it's any earlier."

"Scarlet woman speech," They both chimed together. "I'll wait."

"Good I don't want to die at a young age I still want kids."

"You'll get kids," Harry said exasperated. "She keeps pestering me about it since we died she couldn't have any kids."

"I want a big family and so does Harry."

"Don't mention kids to him yet, wait a few more months."

"Bye Ginny, take care of Harry."

"Yes please take care of me I am a bit of a hard head so you know how that goes."

"Of course." With that the two disappeared and the world began again. Instead of listening in on the rest of the conversation she curled up against Harry's chest and fell asleep, letting her dreams mingle with his.

**A/N: Alright well I decided to do quicker updates, I don't know why but I think that the story will reach MAYBE 18 chapters, I am on 15 right now, then of course onto the sixth book. There will be some larger changes in the sixth book so I hope you all enjoy that. Also this has been bugging me but I've been reading a few fanfics but why in the world would Ginny ever let Harry and the others leave her behind? I mean if she loves him that much I doubt she is going to sit around and wait! oh well sorry it was bugging me. SOOOO please review when you are done and I want to know if you all want me to keep going with the third story in this set so far. So if you all want another one you've got to tell me. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Seritha**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Noooooooo its not mine just the plot line**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Revenge is Sweet**

Ginny was sitting in the common room three days after the incident. Ron and Pansy had still not been released. She was working hard on her work when Harry came stumbling down the stairs. It was well past noon on Saturday and he had just woken up.

His hair was sticking up even more so than usual. His green eyes were bright when he saw Ginny was the only one in the common room. He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her. She squeaked and pushed him away. "Harry! I have homework to finish."

"You've been working _all_ morning!"

"I know but I have to get it done."

"Can't you at least give me five minutes?"

Ginny sighed and rubbed her head. "Give me five more minutes and I'll be done, go take a shower or something."

"Alright."

Ginny shook her head and went back to her studies. When she had finally finished she was surprised that Harry hadn't returned. Looking at her watch she found that it had already been ten minutes. With a slight smirk she slowly made her way up to Harry's room. She could still hear the shower going and took a seat on his bed. Slowly she stretched out on his bed and picked up the mirror he used to talk to Sirius.

"Sirius," she called softly.

"Hello Ginny," Sirius said with a grin. "And where is my godson?"

"In the shower."

"And you are sitting here why?"

"I was just wondering the same thing. I actually just called to make sure you were doing well."

"Very well thank you and you?"

"Feeling better than I have in a while."

"That's good and how is Harry doing?"

"He's being Harry."

"He tried to snog you senseless yet?"

"He tried but I was busy doing homework."

"James used to do the same thing."

Ginny laughed. "Well I hear Harry coming I better go."

"Enjoy yourself." Sirius said with a grin.

"Oh you know I will."

Sirius laughed and Ginny set the mirror down. She was very pleased to see Harry come out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped the second his eyes fell on Ginny, who was stretched out on his bed. Her eyes raked over him and he realized what he was wearing. He smirked slightly.

"Like what you see?"

"Very much so," she said with a grin. "What took you so long?"

"How long have I been in there?"

"Fifteen minutes," she said slowly. Her eyes traveled across his well built chest. Harry walked over towards the edge of his bed.

"Well what are you doing in here?" He had a glint in his eyes.

"I came to wait for you."

"No I meant why did you come in _here_ instead of _there_." Ginny gasped at this and he smirked down at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on the bed beside her.

"It's more comfortable in here," she whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck. She pulled back and grinned down at him.

"You're right it is more comfortable in here." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled on top of her.

It was awhile later before she finally climbed out of his bed, fully clothed. She sauntered out of the room, throwing one quick glance over her shoulder to watch him go put on some clothes. With a smile on her face she entered the common room to see George and Hermione playing chess.

Hermione looked up at her when she came down the steps. "Enjoying some alone time with Harry I see."

"Very much so." She said as she plopped into a chair beside her.

"You are very lucky that no one came up there."

"I wasn't doing anything besides kissing thank you very much, despite the fact that he was in a towel and nothing else."

"What!" George said having finally tuned into the conversation.

"Oh hush George we didn't do anything."

"I sure hope not! Mother will be calling you a scarlet woman!"

"That's why no one is going to tell her I was in Harry's bed for the last…" she glanced at her watch and smirked. "Hour and a half."

"You're kidding right?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, quite enjoyable."

"Well I can tell by the dreamy expression in your eyes and the huge smile on your face that it was bit more than just 'kissing'."

"Just a little exploring but nothing above that." George gaped at the two.

"Is this what women do? I mean seriously do you all talk about this?"

"To an extent yes," Hermione said slowly. "You actually let him?"

"Why wouldn't I? You should see him without a shirt on! Wow." Ginny said with a huge smile.

"Please don't tell me he has seen you without a shirt on," George pleaded.

"No, he hasn't. Goodness George I'm not like all the girls you all date. I'm not even fifteen!"

"Alright, I'm sorry I should trust you more and what is wrong with the girls I date?"

"Where do begin!" Ginny smirked and Hermione laughed.

"Don't laugh Herm you're one of them."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not in _that_ category."

"No she's one all on her own," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Whose winning?" Harry asked as he came down the stairs.

"We don't know I've been too busy listening to Ginny and Hermione discuss your adventures."

"Well good thing they aren't talking about all of yours," Harry smirked as Hermione turned to face George. He pulled Ginny up from her seat and pulled her out of the common room. She pulled his arm around her shoulder and curled up against him. He smiled at her and they headed into the great hall to eat.

"So what did you have planned for payback?"

"Oh I have a lot to get back at her for what she has done but we shall intiate tomorrow. Well we have to get a few more things done."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh you'll see Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked and kissed her forehead.

It had now been three weeks since they had decided to pull pranks on Professor Umbridge. With the constant work load Harry and Ginny had little time to spend with each other. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were piled in homework while Ginny had to suffer her loss of her boyfried. Her and Luna spent a lot of time working on a bit of 'experiments' that they were hoping to show them later.

Harry and Ginny were working hard to learn their apparation and Ginny seemed to have a better handle on it then Harry did. This caused a lot of teasing from the marauders. Ginny only smiled and said he would soon be getting the hang of it. Harry was also unaware of the extra lessons Ginny was getting and she seemed to be shutting him out a little more. This piped Harry's curiousity but every time he asked she only smiled and changed the subject.

Umbridge was just as cruel as ever. Hermione and Harry seemed to constantly get into fights and detention to which Angelina was thoroughly furious about. Harry was having a hard time getting to practices and it was putting more stress on him. He finally approached her and asked her to consider Ginny for the new seeker. She was very good and he knew he wouldn't have time with Umbridge still around.

Within three days Ron and Ginny were now going to the practices while Hermione and Harry continued on with detentions. Hermione was very miffed about having to spend so much time in detention when she was perfect student and a prefect. She ranted and was completly furious with how this went. On a whim Harry and Ginny allowed Hermione to join in on their pranks and she was more than thrilled to get in on the action. This surprised George who took her for a very long snog session stating that she was now 'turning to the dark side'. To which Hermione laughed and said 'only for Umbridge'.

"Today is the day my love," Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny grinned up at him and got to her feet.

"I'm going to get Hermione so we can begin task one." Harry grimaced and turned to see Ron coming down the stairs. He held a huge grin on his face and headed over to Harry.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Well I was just on my way to celebrate with Pansy."

"Celebrate what?"

"Her birthday you oaf. Have anything planned for breakfast this morning on this glorious saturday?"

"Well just a little pay back from Hermione, Ginny, and I. Care to watch the show this morning at breakfast?"

"I would love that. I shall see you at lunch."

"Deal." As Ron left the potrait hole Ginny reappeared with a smirking Hermione.

"Shall we precede ladies?"

"Lets," they both chimed together. The three of them made their way down to the kitchens to enact the first portion of the revenge. Dobby appeared before them.

"Hello Mr. Potter sir, his Missus Weasley, and Missus Granger. What brings you here this morning?"

"Well Dobby Harry, Hermione, and I were hoping to get a little revenge on a certain Professor who has been making Harry and Hermione's lives a bit miserable. Would you care to let us see Professor Umbridge's food?"

"A Professor wreaking havoc on Harry Potter's life and his sisters? I am outraged." He snapped his fingers and her plate appeared.

"Hermione would you care to do the honors?"

Hermione grinned as she pulled out the vial. She tipped it over the food and watched as it mixed in and disappeared.

"So what does this one do Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"This one puts her into a weasel form for three weeks I believe," she said with a wicked grin. "Also there is no way to counterbalance the potion either. So we will be without her for three weeks."

"Alright now what happens when it fades?"

Hermione grinned wider. "She turns into a chicken for two weeks. When that is done she turns into a mouse for a week. Then back to normal."

"Wow Hermione that is ingenious!" Ginny said in awe of the brown haired girl.

"Well I don't give payback lightly."

"Most wonderful Missus Granger." Dobby disappeared with a pop and the three rushed into the great hall. They slowly sauntered in and had huge smiles on their face. George waved Hermione over and Harry and Ginny took a seat between the Creevy brothers.

"Hiya Harry!" Colin said happily and engaged Harry in a very long conversation, which annoyed Ginny, who wanted her boyfriend's attention. Dennis soon caught Ginny up in her own conversation.

A loud pop made all the students turn to look up at the Professor's table. Where Professor Umbridge once sat was now a white weasel. Upon seeing this the whole hall burst into laughter. Professor McGonagall just smirked at the weasel and made no attempt to help the foul woman.

Professor Dumbledore laughed before telling a second year to fetch Madam Pomfrey. Professor Umbridge had, by this time, made her way to hide behind the platter of food on the teacher's table. Within moments Madam Pomfrey made her way to where the weasel was hiding. She tried a few potions and the students looked on eagerly.

She leaned over to whisper something in Professor Dumbledore's ear. His eyes flashed over to the twins, who were laughing by now, then to Harry and Ginny who were laughing just as hard. He rose to his feet and silenced the Great hall.

Some people were finding it hard to keep their mouths shut but did as he bid. "I regret to imform you all that it appears who ever has done this to Professor Umbridge has been able to best even Madam Pomfrey's abilities with potions." When he said that his eyes narrowed on Hermione Granger who was still smiling and not giving away it was her. "She will unfortunately be out of teaching for the next few weeks but not to worry you will all have a defense teacher when classes begin on monday."

With that Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Umbridge left the hall. Before he left Professor Dumbledore stopped next to Harry and Ginny, who were talking quietly.

"Yes Professor?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I would like to see the both of you in my office when you are done with your meal."

"What for sir?" Harry asked.

"I need to discuss your new lessons, since you both are close to mastering your previous lesson."

They nodded their heads and went back to eating. They didn't see Hermione and George slip out of the hall to go 'celebrate' Hermione's evil streak. The two slowly made thier way up to his office. They were very surprised to find Professor McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus waiting for them.

Harry and Ginny took their seats and waited.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Well we are out a Defense teacher and we have decided to name Harry and you as the new Professors. You will of course continue classes but in private."

"Which is where we come in," Sirius said with a grin.

"The problem is we will be having to relocate the two of you so that you will be able to continue studies while learning from these two." Dumbledore said with a glint in his eyes.

"But why us? Snape is better qualified." Harry said shocked.

_What is this world coming to? Me a professor!_

_Oh come on Harry you understand why_. Ginny said annoyed.

"As you are well aware your grades in that particular subject far exceed those of Miss Grangers. I am sure she would love to help you with the class ciriculum but as we are on short notice we just don't have the time to replace a potions or a defense teacher. I would ask Professor Lupin but as seeing how the wizarding world would react it can't be risked."

"Where exactly will we be staying?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Lupin and Remus laughed at this. "Well we aren't sure as of yet but we can place you in a room on the third floor. I would, however, request that we speak to your parents before allowing Ginny to room with you."

"I've already consented to allowing you two to share a room, seeing as I am Harry's godfather."

Harry grinned while Ginny huffed. "Oh yes because mum will so approve of this. The next thing you know she will be calling me a scarlet woman!"

"GINNY WEASLEY." Ginny jumped out of her seat and turned to face her very red mother. Harry, noticing the glint in her eyes, which was similar to Ginny's when she was going to tease some, was fighting back a grin. "How dare you speak about me like that. I am your mother and I deserve some respect!"

Ginny paled and took a step back. "I-I didn't mean anything by it mum I swear I was-"

"You were what? Just trying to make everyone think back of your mother? I swear sometimes you are as bad as the twins. I was coming to give my approval of the matter but now I believe it best for you two to be in separate areas and that maybe you should resume normal classes!" Molly snapped.

"Now mum I didn't really mean that-"

"It's good to see you again Mrs. Weasley. How is Mr.Weasley doing?" Harry asked as he gave her a hug. Mrs. Weasley's expression softened and she hugged Harry back.

"He is doing well but is stuck at work at the moment. Look at you, I think you've grown more since you got here."

Harry laughed and nodded his head. "I think a few inches were added."

"Wait," Ginny said suddenly looking between her mother and her boyfriend, "you were teasing me weren't you?"

"Of course I was, now sit down and let Professor Dumbledore finish."

Ginny gave her seat to her mother and plopped down into Harry's lap and they waited for him to continue. "Well since that is worked out Ginny I am sure you will be able to teach Harry the basics of his new lesson." Ginny grinned at hearing this. "You will of course have to prepare for the classes and take over until Umbridge is returned to normal. I expect your homework to be completed and your grades to stay up. You will be placed in your new room Monday."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said as he nudged Ginny to get the new timetable.

"You two may return to your weekend."

They nodded and headed out of the hall. "I think this has to be the best luck yet!" Ginny said happily. "We may have to take her out of permanent comission now."

Harry laughed and pulled her close. "What do you say we enjoy the rest of our day?"

Ginny nodded happily.

"Are you sure this is wise Professor? I mean Harry is just barely fifteen. To place him as a Professor is a little extreme," Mrs. Weasley said once the two had left.

"I think that Harry would be perfect to teach. Just look at how the school is coming together. How did they manage that?" Remus asked suddenly.

"I was informed by Professor Snape that on the night of the first day back he was approached by a Mr. Zabini and a Miss Brown on his conduct towards Harry and Ginny. He was a bit taken aback by their frankness and I believe that is what set the uniting of the houses in motion. Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson have openly shown their own relationship. Mr. Weasley and Miss Lovegood as well. There have been a lot of new house coupling and many between Gryffindor and Slytherin itself."

"So you are saying that with those two in charge then it will help to bring the houses even closer together?" Mrs. Weasley said shocked.

"Yes that is what I am telling you."

"Mrs. Weasley, you may not be aware of this but I have been giving Ginny personal lessons these last few weeks. She has approached me on the idea that she knew of a way to be able to assist Harry further in the coming war. She suggested to learn to become an anigmus."

"What? My daughter is an anigmus?"

"She is and it is quite unsual for someone so young to accomplish this so quickly. If I am correct Harry is unaware of her new abilities."

"How can she become on so quickly? It takes months!" Sirius said shocked.

"I believe it has something to do with the potion they took. When they first began their shield I believe it allowed them further to connect their magics. With her determination to protect Harry and her own magical abilities it was inevitable that her powers only increased with the help of Harry's own abilities. It enhanced not only her powers but his as well. Leaving Ginny with the ability to accomplish tasks much quicker."

"So what exactly is my daughter?"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Ginny has two forms. One is a snake, dark red with green stripes. The other is a phoenix, yet again dark red with green markings on her."

"How can she have two forms?"

"Oh I am afraid is involved with her connection with Harry and Voldemort. I believe that he left his own powers in her as well as he has Harry. Because of that she has had an ability to change into a snake at will."

Mrs. Weasley thought about this for a long moment. "So Harry will be training for this as well?" Dumbledore nodded. "There is something that you aren't informing me of Dumbledore and it involves my daughter and son."  
"That I can not speak of just yet. It is a matter that I must discuss with Harry."

"You mean you haven't told him?" Both Marauders jumped to their feet.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You should have told him years ago," Sirius snapped.

"Had I known he would have known the second I saw him." Remus shouted.

"How dare you ignore that!" With that both men left the room.

Ginny and Harry were heading down the halls when they came face-to-face with Remus and Sirius. They both looked completly furious. "Harry we have to tell you something."

Ginny instantly went stiff in his arms, she slammed the connection shut, and grabbed both older men by the arms and dragged them to an abondoned room. She locked the door and pressed her back to it while casting a silencing charm on it.

"Don't you _dare_ tell him yet!" She snapped.

"You can't stop us!" Sirius shouted as he moved to the door. Ginny whipped out her want faster than he could blink. She held it level with Sirius's throat.

"I swear on the life of me I will make you regret the day you were born if you dare tell him. If you tell him our chances will be lost. He'll give me up and everyone else and then there will be no chance in beating Voldemort! There is more to it than you realize and if you tell him then he will be all 'noble' again. I just got him to say he loved me and I am not about to lose him because of you two idiots. _I_ will be the one to tell him, Dumbledore has already agreed to this, so I suggest you back off and let _me_ do what is right! You have no idea what you are messing up, what has already been accomplished!"

The two had taken a few steps back when she had begun to yell. "There are some things you will never begin to understand about what is going to be happening this year and the next and the next so, do not tempt me into killing you two. After all the hard work you will not ruin this for us!" With that Ginny removed the spells and shoved them into the hall, knocking over a very bewildered Harry. Ginny once again slammed the door and began pacing.

She had kept the connection closed so she didn't hear Harry enter the room. "What's going on Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny stopped and turned to look at him. She saw fear in his eyes and sighed heavily. "Can you two _please_ come down now? Any help would be most appreciated!" Ginny called towards the ceiling. Harry looked at her confused and she let out a frustrated growl.

"No need to lose you temper dear, we are here." Harry turned around to come face-to-face with an older version of himself. "Hello Harry, glad to see I am still growing."

"Yes but I think you look _much_ better at this age then you do now." Harry turned again to see two Ginny's sitting on a desk. One was older and more developed than the other.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Oh you didn't tell him did you?" The older Harry demanded.

"Right because that was the _first_ thing on my mind when he woke up." Ginny said while rolling her eyes.

"Well Harry we are you two well in a distant world or well future you can say. We were killed during the final battle along with my entire family. Fate gave us another chance to change the past and keep our family alive." The older Ginny said.

"Love, it means that they changed history in order to ensure that we all live through the final battle." Ginny told him quietly.

"What was it like?" Harry asked quietly. His eyes never moving from Ginny's.

"Well a lot harder than it was. Ginny and I never got together until my sixth year because I was blind to her. When Dumbledore was killed I pushed her away."

"In doing so he pretty much sealed all our fate without his knowledge. The family died protecting him and I died to protect him as well. I loved him and it killed me when he pushed me away from him like he did. So the spell he found backfired when I died. It killed both Harry and Voldemort."

"When Ginny died I lost all the will to live myself. Without knowing she would be alive to share the rest of our lives together the spell changed to take me as well as him. So we were in heaven together forever when fate decided it owed us the chance to live a real life. They let us go back into our pasts to change our history."

"I chose your fourth year to push us together at a younger age. Harry decided that my younger self falling on top of his younger self would catch your attention and it did. It allowed us to begin and turn the course of the war and our lives."

"So it added more things and better oppurtunities to our lives. We are together at a much younger age and...enjoying each others company earlier than what would have been. Which was a lot better than my being ignorant for another two years."

"Besides we had to give you some help."

"What kind of help?" Harry questioned the older Ginny.

"Like pushing the others in the right direction or your new lessons, or even Sirius and Remus. We wanted to improve the chance of everyone living and making the best of the world."

"Harry." Harry turned to face his older self. "Even though you may think it is the right thing to do, do not and I really mean _do not_ push Ginny away from you. Without her love and her power you will _never_ win against him. I found that out too late and I had to watch the love of my life die right before my very eyes. You can change that, you can protect her in the way I could never do. You don't understand the pain I suffered and the pain I inflicted on her and my family. I don't want to see you make the same mistakes I did. Don't let her go."

They both continued to stare at each other then he nodded his head. They both turned to see both Ginny's with tears streaming down their faces. The older Ginny ran to the older Harry and kissed him for a long time. The younger ones just laughed. Ginny turned and grinned at them. "Trust me he gets better as he gets older."

"Very funny," Harry said as he poked her side. They stopped for a moment and tilted their heads upward. "Alright, alright we are coming! Sheesh mum gets really mad when we leave."

"Well duh smart one we are not really supposed to be down here."

"Wait did you say mum?"

"Yes, she greeted us both when we got there. Well we had better go and remember what I said Harry." Then the two were gone.

"You didn't tell me _why_?" Harry said as he rounded on his girlfriend.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't know how to tell you," Ginny muttered as she felt his magic radiating off of him. She leaned slightly back on the desk, her eyes frantically looking for a way out."Oh so then you thought it was right to just leave it a secret! You've been hiding something from me and I am tired of not being able to trust my girlfriend! Do you have any idea how much it hurts that you are keeping things from me?" Harry's voice was dangerously low. He was now standing in front of Ginny his face only inches from hers. She opened and closed her mouth, the ability to speak left her mind. His power was surrouding her and it made it hard to breathe.

She froze and had no idea what to do. His eyes were blazing and it made her scared. Suddenly he smiled and kissed her with a passion that she had never felt before. Her mind went numb and she melted against him. He was still smiling when he pulled back. He smirked as he saw the glazed look in her eyes. She blinked several times and smacked his shoulder.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again! I was scared out of my mind, do you have _any_ idea how scary you are when you're mad?"

"No and I wasn't mad I was just playing with you. You look so cute like that." He mumbled as he kissed her neck.

Harry lay in bed tossing and turning. With a frustrated sigh he climbed out of his bed and pulled on his shirt. It was one of the few that Ginny had given him. They all showed that he was her property. This one had her name on it. He pulled on a pair of shoes and hurried out of the common room. He pulled his map out and was gazing intently at it.

To his surprise he saw Dumbledore awake and pacing in his office. With his mind set he raced towards the headmaster's office. "Gumdrops," he said to the statue. He knocked on the headmaster's door and was admitted inside.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you a favor sir."

"What would that be?"

"I need to see my family's vault."

Dumbledore turned to face Harry, shock clear on his face. "How do you know about that?"

"I can't tell you but I do. There are a few things I want from it."

"Would you like for Ginny to accompany you?"  
"No I would actually like Hermione to come with me. I sort of also need to stop by the Burrow if that is alright?"

"What are you planning on doing Harry?"  
"A wise person told me that I should keep Ginny close to me and I plan to do that. I love her and I can't picture my life without her. I plan on waiting till I am at least seventeen before actually marrying her but I can at least get the rings and all of that."

"So do you plan to propose or do you plan to give her a promise ring?"  
"A promise ring first, then during next year I think I will propose. I want her parent's permission first."

"That is quite understandable. I will allow you and Hermione to leave tomorrow for the day if you wish. Is there anything else that is bothering you?"

Harry sighed and sat down. "Ginny is an anigmus and she wouldn't tell me."

Dumbledore took his own seat and watched the boy. "How do you know?"

"The connection, I know you know. I just...I wish she was telling me things. We used to talk about everything, we didn't have anything hidden and now it's like she's hiding a lot of things from me."

"I am sure she has a resonable explanation as to why she is hiding things from you Harry. I believe it is for your own safety."

"I know. I know she loves me and wants to watch out for me but if it's something important then I would like to be included. I love her so much and I can't stand the thought of losing her." Harry whispered quietly.

"You aren't going to lose her Harry, she will always be at your side. She has been since you rescued her from the chamber."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thank you sir. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are you stopping first?"

"The Burrow."

"Alright."

Harry was on his way back and was looking at his map when he stopped dead in his tracks. He was very surprised to see Ginny in the room of requirements. Frowning he turned and made his way over to the door. He tried to communicate with her but she was blocking him. He looked at the map and found she had left and was moving towards him. He looked up when her dot rounded the corner and was surprised when no one appeared.

He jumped when he felt a snake wrap around his foot. Looking down he saw a red snake with green stripes. It turned up to look at him and he was met with a pair of very familiar brown eyes. "Ginny?"

_Yes_, she said to him in snake. She slithered up his leg and under his shirt. Ginny moved up to his neck and her tongue licked his neck. He laughed and ran his finger down her head.

"You look really good," he told her in parslemouth.

_Thanksss you sshould ssee my other form._ Ginny slithered down his arm and he kept his arm out. With a soft _pop_ a dark red phoenix appeared on his arm. Some of her feathers were green as well. She hopped over to his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"Even better," he mumbled as he ran his fingers in her feathers. She trilled happily and hopped off his shoulder. She reappeared as herself and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Now, what are you doing up?"

"I went to see Dumbledore."

"Oh whatever for?" She asked confused and he could feel the connection open fully once more. He felt better when her mind wrapped around his again.

"Can you please stop?" He asked quietly.

She frowned. "Stop what?"

"Closing me out." She nodded her head and kissed his cheek. He pulled her closer to him and she buried her face in his chest. With a sigh he rested his head against hers and they stood in a comfortable silence just enjoying standing together.

"I love you," she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Alright double updates, don't ask me why butI am doing double updates now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I want to thank naa-chan for her help with some of the pranks that are being pulled on umbridge. Sooooo PLEASE Review to the story, I know there are a lot of you reading, well thank you to everyone who is reviewing and I may...drop a few...hints about what is to come in the next book! But you have to wait till next chapter. So take care and please review!**

**Seritha )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Do not own the story**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The New Defense Teacher**

Hermione and Harry were making their way to the Headmaster's office when harry was tackled by a big shaggy black dog. "Hello Snuffles," Harry said with a laugh as Hermione helped him to his feet. "I suppose you are joining us today?"

Sirius nodded his head and walked with the two to his office. "Hello Miss Granger."

"Hello Professor."

"Now Harry, Hermione, I expect you two to be back by dinner. Harry here is the key to your family vault. I suppose since you know about it now I decided to move all your money to that vault so it would be easier to access. Be safe all three of you."

They nodded and flooed to Gringotts. "How can I help you?" A goblin asked.

"I would like to go to my family vault."

"Do you have a key?"

"Yes."

"Right this way." The goblin waved the three to a cart where they proceeded to climb in. Sirius barked happily as the cart jerked into motion. After a series of complex turns and dips they arrived at a huge gold door. "Potter Family Vault," the goblin commented. "When you need a ride back tap that latern and a cart will come."

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius stood outside the gate. Once the cart disappeared Sirius turned back into his usual self. "I think you have to go first."

Harry nodded and approached the door. He set his hand on the handle and he could feel the magic surging from the door into him. He was unable to move for a few moments as the magic began to recognize who he really was. The doors swung open to reveal a vault ten times that of his previous one. His eyes were wide as he looked around the room. "Wow, I never realized I was _this_ rich."

"The Potter family is one of the older blood lines and one of the richest as well. You got the Malfoys beat by a couple thousand pounds." Sirius said thoughtfully. "So tell me Harry what are you doing here any way?"

"Well I was going to see if there was anything in here I could use. Besides I was hoping to find a promise ring for Ginny."

"Ah, becoming serious now aren't we."

Harry grinned not embarrassed in the least. "So why did you bring me?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Well I was hoping you could help me with the promise ring and I was going to let you use the large amount of books that happen to be over there." Harry said pointing to a wall that was completly covered with books.

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Of course," Harry smirked at the look on her face.

After about a half hour of digging Harry came across some rings that Hermione thought Ginny would absolutely love. With that thought in mind he continued to look through a few more boxs. Sirius was moving things around as well, a soft smile on his face.

Harry could feel Ginny's prescence in his mind and he realized she was finally awake. He could feel her frown when she saw he wasn't in the common room. _Harry where in the world are you?_

_I'm at Gringotts with Hermione and Sirius._

_What? Why didn't you take me? _Harry could feel how hurt she was and felt slightly guilty for not bringing her but the thought of her reaction when he showed her why he had left her washed away his guilt. Ginny huffed loudly. _Well Mr. Potter?_

_I can't really tell you but Hermione seems to like the family vault._

_WHAT! You took them to the vault first and not me? _Fear washed over him as he realized his mistake all to late. She was slowly pulling back from him and he paniced.

_I promise to bring you Ginny really but there were a few things I had to take care of before this. Actually I need to make another trip... I'm sorry love but I'll bring you back. There are a few things in here that I think you might like._

She remained silent for a few moments but he sighed with relief as he felt her prescence become stronger. _Alright but you better keep your promise. _

_I will._ With that Ginny pulled out of his mind and headed for breakfast. Harry grabbed a few more books and so did Hermione. She made them smaller to put in their pockets and they exited the vault. Sirius tapped the latern before turning into a dog once more.

"So where are we heading now?" Hermione asked as they waited.

"I was planning on stopping by the Burrow."

"Going to ask permission?"

"Yes, I think it only fair."

Hermione smiled softly at him. "You're really changing aren't you Harry? Ginny is having a marvelous affect on you."

Harry smiled and hugged Hermione. She was strartled but hug him back. "Yes but I owe it to you that I am doing so well off. Had you not so subtly pushed me in the right direction I wouldn't be this happy."

"Oh so you did notice."

"How could I not? Very clever Herm, I would never have realized it."

She laughed as she pulled away from his embrace. "I was hoping no one would see that but it was a good idea at the time."

Harry laughed and the cart pulled up. They climbed in and made their way to the lobby. They approached the fireplace and Harry stepped in first. "The Burrow." Harry stumbled out of the fire place and looked around. The house seemed so quiet. Before he could broad more Hermione came stumbling out of the fire place and crashed right into him. He barely managed to keep the two standing. Sirius bound out of the fire place and changed shape.

"MOLLY!" he sang in a loud voice. A yelp of surprise could be heard as she came into the living room.

"Harry? Sirius? Hermione? What are you three doing here?"

"Well I was hoping I could speak to you and Mr. Weasley."

"Well it is a bit of short notice but I am sure we can work something out. Would you all care for a early lunch?" They all nodded their heads happily. "Alright go ahead and go into the kitchen and I'll speak with Arthur."

They sat at the table, the three talking animately about what Harry's first lessons were going to be. Molly returned smiling as she began to make lunch. "Arthur is on his way."

"Thanks," Harry said quietly. Five minutes later a pop could be heard as Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Sirius, its good to see all of you. How are you doing Harry?"  
"Wonderful Mr. Weasley. How is work at the Ministry?"

"Annoying as ever."

The five of them talked until lunch came, where the conversation seemed to drag. Harry became increasingly nervous with each moment that went by. His eyes turned to the Weasley family clock where it showed where everyone was. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all pointed towards school, while Bill, Charlie, and Percy's all pointed towards work. Both Arthur and Molly pointed towards home.

"So, I can tell this isn't for a social visit." Mr. Weasley started calmly. Harry turned his attention back to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I've come to ask you both something." Harry said after a moment. He could feel Hermione set her hand on his arm, while Sirius watched to see how his godson would handle it. Taking a deep breath he started.

"I know that Ginny and I are young, still very young actually. But there have been a few recent events that have...shown me that without Ginny in my life I would never really be able to defeat Voldemort. It wasn't until Dumbledore talked to us that I really realized how much she meant to me. I hope to ask her to marry me one day, hopefully after Voldemort is gone but for now I really want to give her a promise ring instead and hopefully propose to her at a later date. So I came here to ask...ask permission to ask her." Harry finished the last bit in a rush.

The two sat silently for a moment and Harry kept his face passive but he was worried inside. He was getting worried at their long silence until Arthur smiled. "I give my permission," he said in a calm voice.

"Oh this is so wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said happily as she pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug while Mr. Weasley laughed. "Isn't this great?"

"Of course it is Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said with a smile.

"Do you have a ring?" Mr. Weasley asked with a smile of his own.

"Yes sir, that's why we were out today." Harry pulled the ring out of his pocket and he heared Mrs. Weasely gasp.

"This is gorgeous! Do you have the engagement ring as well?" Harry nodded and handed her the other ring. The promise ring was simple. It had a diamond in the middle with a ruby set in the center of it. The engagement ring was much more flashy. It had a large emerald in the middle of it with two diamonds on each side of that.

"The engagement ring was my mum's." Harry commented.

"This are beautiful Harry," Mrs. Weasley said slightly breathless. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged him again. Mr. Weasley hugged him as well and Harry couldn't help but grin.

Hermione and Sirius smiled wide as they watched this scene. "This is spectacular! Oh Harry you are even more part of the family. Oh Arthur this is wonderful!"

Harry was grinning wide and he could feel Ginny poking him curiously trying to decipher his good mood. He covered his eyes and she groaned in his head. They all laughed when they realized what he was doing.

_What are you hiding from me Harry?  
Nothing at all love,_ Harry said desperately. An idea struck him and he focused on a dream he had had a few days ago. It was a dream of the two of them sitting on a large back porch watching some children running around outside. Some of them had red hair others had black. He could feel Ginny's mood shift.

He pulled his hand away from his eyes and smiled. "What did you show her?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"A dream I had a few nights ago."

"What kind of dream?" Sirius put in slyly.

"Not that sort! It was of the two of us sitting and watching little children running around outside."

Molly laughed. "She will definently like that very much. When do you plan to ask her?"

"I'm not sure yet I was hoping someone would have a great idea."

"I have a few," Arthur mumbled.

Hermione, Pansy, Parvati, Padma, Luna, and Hanna Abbott stared around at the very small room. It was a tiny living room, with a fire place, with a door leading into an equally small bedroom and an even smaller bathroom. "This won't do at all!" Parvati said exasperated. "How do they expect him to do anything in _this_."

"Dobby!" Hermione shouted and the houseelf appeared in front of her.

"How can Dobby help Harry Potter's sister?"

"Sister?" Padma whispered to Lavender.

"We were wondering if you could help us with Harry and Ginny's new room."

Dobby's eyes grew wide and he looked around the room. "This will not do, not do at all!" Dobby said as he clapped his hands. More house elves appeared and within moments the room was completely different. The living room had grown farther and he now had a balcony. The bedroom was larger and so was the bathroom.

"Thank you Dobby!" The girls said at once.

"It is no problem." With that they all disappeared.

"Let's get to work!" Parvati said happily.

Four hours later they all collapsed on the couch. They had managed to completly redo the whole place making it fit for Harry and Ginny. There was a giant rug in the middle of the floor with a lion's head in the middle. It had a dark red couch in front of the fire with three other armchairs. Hermione had covered an entire wall with bookshelves that had an assortment of defense books, potions books, and anything she could think of.

The bedroom now had a large king sized bed with red and gold comforter. The whole room had been redone to fit their needs. A large dressed accomidated the room and their clothes had been moved into the dresser. They had an assortment of new robes. They looked around the room with smiles on their faces.

"He will love this," Luna said happily.

"He will," the rest of the girls chimmed together.

"I'll go get them!" Hermione said eagerly as she sprinted from the room. She found Harry and Ginny working hard on thier homework. "Come on!" she called to them.

"What?" Ginny asked annoyed.

"I have something to show you two!" Hermione said slightly annoyed. With a groan they both got to their feet and followed her to their new room.

Ginny gasped when she walked in. "This is _amazing_, it was so much smaller last time!" Ginny said happily.

"Why thank you," Pansy said happily. Harry and Ginny turned to face the girls.

"This is great, thank you all." Harry said sincerly as he hugged Ginny to him. She smiled thoughtfully at him and laughed.

"This is something else, thank you guys so much this really means a lot."

Hermione smiled at Harry who smirked. "Yes, this is great."

"Well we should be going," Lavender said slyly.

They began to leave when Harry was struck by a sudden idea. "Lavender, Parvati can I have a quick word with you two?"

"Sure," Lavender said. They watched as the others headed off down the hall before Harry spoke.

"I need your help."

"With what exactly?" Parvati asked smiling.

"Well I...er...want to do something...special for Ginny, in two weeks. I was wondering if you two wouldn't...er mind helping with our outfits. Nothing to over the top, like a casual dress for her and something casual for me. Would you mind doing it? I can pay you for it as well."

The two girls exchanged excited looks. "We accept," they said instantly.

"Thank you so much." Harry said gratefully.

"So what is her big surprise?" Lavender prodded.

Harry stepped closer to the two. "You have to swear not to tell _any_ one about this."

"We swear," They chimed again.

He pulled out the ring and held it up so they could see. "It's a promise ring."

"It's _beautiful_," Parvati said breathless.

"She will _love_ it."

"Who will love what?" Ginny said from behind them. Harry straightened up and turned to smile down at her.

"Nothing," Lavender said too sweetly making Ginny raise an eyebrow at her.

"Bye!" Parvati said happily as the two headed off.

"What was all that about?" Ginny asked sweetly. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and led them back into their new room. She pushed him down onto the couch and sat down on his lap. He held her close to him and she snuggled into his chest. "So what was all that about?"

"Just asked them to do me a favor is all."

"What kind of favor?" She questioned as she ran her hand up and down his chest slowly.

"Just a favor," he whispered into her ear.

Harry paced back and forth in Professor Umbridge's office. Ginny sat on the desk watching him carefully. She pulled him against her, wrapping her legs around his waist so he couldn't escape. He sighed heavily and rested his forehead against hers. "Everything is going to be fine Harry. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"I sure hope so."

"You have me to help you. So don't worry to much about it."

Harry nodded and kissed her lightly. "Let's go face the music."

Ginny nodded and the two headed out to face their first class. A group of fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherins. Harry almost turned and walked back but Ginny stopped him. "Stop it."

"Oh yes because I want to face your giggling friends."

Ginny pushed him further into the room and grinned at her friends, who all looked shocked at the two of them. She sat down on the edge of the desk and watched Harry.

"Well...er...welcome to your DADA class, Ginny and I are...er...sort of your teachers for this time being."

"Now since Harry is ignorant of what we are doing we are going to be preforming some simple yet affective hexs."

By the end of the class everyone was grinning as they watched Harry and Ginny fighting. They were circling each other tossing all sorts of hexs at each other. Harry smirked when he did finally disarm her. She huffed and turned to face her fellow year mates.

"Alright the next lesson you will all preform those hexs and _only_ those hexs you've learned today," Harry said happily to the class. The bell rang then and the class filled out. Ginny grinned and kissed him passionately once they had all left.

"You did wonderful Harry," she whispered to him. He smiled and held her closer.

"It's all thanks to you Ginny." She laughed. "You aren't busy say the weekend after next?"  
Ginny cocked her head and thought for a moment. "No I am not, why do you ask?"

A wicked grin crossed his face. "I have a...surprise for you. That is if you want to hang around me."

"Oh what kind of surprise? And will it involve kissing?"

"I sure hope so."

"So how was your first class?" Dumbledore asked from the doorway.

"Went splendid!" Ginny said happily.

"That's wonderful. I came to check up on your progress. Your next class will be in in a minute."

"Thank you Professor."

Just as the Professor left the next bunch of kids headed in. It was Harry's own Defense class. The Gryffindors were smiling wider than usual and some of the Slytherin. Harry watched as they all took their seats.

"So Professor what is our first lesson of the day?" Ginny asked sweetly as she took the seat that Harry had once taken. Hermione smirked at her as she turned to face Harry. He glarred at his girlfriend and then smirked.

"Well I have decided that everyone above fourth year is going to learn how to prefrom a Patronus. So let's get to work."

Harry showed them how to properly preform the spell and the proper wand motions. Once they had all mastered that he moved on to show them his Patronus. They all gasped at it and Harry smirked.

"Alright Hermione lets see you go first."

She stood up and waved her wand, her Patronus becoming visible. (**A/N: I don't remember what their patronusus are I forgot to bring my book on vacation so sorry all.)** "Perfect Hermione." Hermione grinned and took her seat. He continued around the room until everyone, excluding Ginny, had show theirs. They all groaned when the class ended.

Ginny continued to sit in her chair long after the class left. "Why wouldn't you show yours?" Harry finally asked after a long moment. He was leaning back against the desk, his gaze holding Ginny's. She smirked and got to her feet. She slowly approached him and stopped a few feet away. With a wave of her wand she performed the spell.

Harry gasped when he saw her patronus. He was looking at a seventeen-year-old version of himself holding Godric Gryffindor's sword. Harry looked up at Ginny who was laughing. "I've been able to do it since second year. It turned out to be you, I suppose it was just from the Chamber, it wasn't until recently, as in the first time I met the older version of you, that it morphed into that. I consulted with my older version just a few days after." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why are you _still_ wearing those glasses?"

He smirked. "There is no point in giving away my secret. Besides I want to show you something." With a wave of his hand the door shut and locked. He knew they didn't have any classes next. Ginny looked at him confused as he removed his glasses. "Close your eyes and focus on what I am seeing, can you do that for me?"

She nodded her head and slowly closed her eyes. Ginny reached through thier link and she began to look through his eyes. Everything was seen in a completly different light. She could see all the spells that were across the room and the magical residue from the spell that had just been preformed. His eyes turned to look down at her and she could see the color flowing around her. She then noticed that their magic was completly linked and were the same color. When he leaned down to kiss her she could see the color spike and grow before he closed his own eyes.

Ginny eagerly kissed him back acutely aware of their magic. It was like the intensity of the kiss made the power surge stronger, completly incasing the young couple. He slowly pulled back and smiled down at her. She grinned back up at him. "When were you planning on tell me?"

"When were you planning on telling me a lot of things?"

She smirked at this and pulled out of his arms. She placed his glasses back on his face and winked. "All in good time love, all in good time."

In between studies and classes the two usually fell instantly asleep when they went to bed. Sirius and Remus had kept them studying hard and Harry was learning his anigmus form through Ginny, who was a very good teacher, if not a bit distracting at times. Ginny began to notice that as the second week went by Harry became increasingly nervous. Each time she tried to probe into his mind she would only get hazy pictures that she couldn't decipher.

With a sigh she rose from her place in the Great Hall and was making her way to her room when Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Pansy, and Hermione stopped her. They each wore identical smiles that made Ginny take a step back. "Hello Ladies."

"What are you up to today Ginny?" Pansy asked sweetly. Ginny was slightly wary of the Slytherin girl but decided to be nice to her brother's girlfriend.

"I am having dinner with Harry. I was just on my way to go get ready."

"Well then we caught you at the best possible time."

Ginny took a few steps back as the girls moved closer to her. "W-why are you looking at me like that?" She tried to hide the worry in her voice but it had little effect. The girls smirked at her. Luna and Hermione each grabbed one of her arms and they began to drag her back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry stared at his living room. He thought it would be the best idea to do this here. Sirius, Tonks, and Remus all stood behind him. "So how are we going to make this look romantic?" Remus asked after a moment.

"Well I think we need to get rid of all the furniture." With a wave of her wand the whole room became bare of furninture. Sirius waved his wand and a small table appeared. It was set and ready.

"Next is that wall!" Tonks said annoyed. "Well we can make it transparent so you two can see the beautiful night sky!" After a moment the wall became completely see through, the door still outlined.

A loud pop made Harry look down at Dobby. "Dobby?"

"Dobby sir has come to help Harry Potter with his dinner."

"Well thank you Dobby."

"So where is Ginny?" Sirius asked.

"She is with Luna, Parvati, Pansy, Lavender, and Hermione. Have you seen the outfit yet?" Harry asked as he looked at Tonks.

"Nope, let me see." Harry smirked and went to change. He came out in a slightly loose pair of khakis and a dark green button up shirt. Tonks let out a low whistle. "Ginny is going to _love_ it."

With a smile he turned back to look at the new arrangements. "So how much longer?" Remus asked from beside him.

"Ten minutes." Harry's hands were sweaty and he was starting to get nervous.

"Don't worry Harry, she loves you and she will say yes," Sirius said as he clapped his godson on the shoulder.

"I sure hope so."

"She will," the three chimmed together. Harry took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well we better be off," Sirius said. "Keep your head up boy. James was just as scared when he proposed to Lily and she said yes. So things are going to be fine."

Harry hugged his godfather. "Thanks Sirius, thanks Remus, and Tonks. You all were a lot of help."

"Have fun Harry!" Tonks said happily as they all left the room. Harry paced in front of the fire, worry coursing through him.

Ginny was making her way down the halls to her room. Her hair had been pulled back, leaving two strands down in front. She wore a white tanktop that they had made to fit her perfectly. Her dark green miniskirt also fit her flawlessly. She didn't like the heels all that much, considering she was close to tripping every three seconds.

Through the link she could feel how nervous he was. She was confused as to why he was so worried so she sent some soothing feelings back to him. It seemed to startle him slightly but accepted them. Ginny finally reached the door and opened it. She gasped when she walked in. Their living room had no furniture in it but only a small table for two in the middle. Candles were lit on the table and the only other light came from the fire. Behind that she could see the balcony that overlooked the lake and the clearn night sky. She could make out the outline of the doorway that led to the balcony and stepped further in.

She let the door shut on its own. "Harry?" She questioned upon realizing that she hadn't seen him.  
"Wow," she heard him mumble from behind her. She turned around to see him leaning against the wall. Harry's eyes roamed over her with a look of desire burning in his eyes. Ginny bit her lip as she looked at him. The dark green button up shirt hugged his chest perfectly, showing off his muscles. She was _very_ glad that Sirius and Remus got them to start working out so much, it was starting to pay off. His khakis were made to fit just right and she hungirly licked her lips. Harry moved over to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Lavender and Parvati did a great job," Harry whispered huskily to her.

"Well thats what you were talking to them about," she said her voice just as low. His lips were inches away and she was thinking about skipping thier dinner and enjoying her alone time with her boyfriend.

"Dinner?" He said almost reluctantly. Apparently she wasn't the only one thinking about it. She smiled and nodded her head. The two moved to the table.

"This is beautiful Harry."

"Not as beautiful as you are love," he said with a smie. Ginny flashed him a brillant smile and Dobby appeared.

"Hello Dobby."

"Hello Miss Weasley." He quickly set the food on the table and disappeared again. The two began talking about anything and everything that came to mind. During dinner Ginny wrapped her legs around his, trying to ease whatever was making him nervous. He smiled weakly at her while Dobby appeared with dessert.

"Chocolate cake!" Ginny said happily as she dug into her dessert. Harry laughed and ate his meal as well. When he was done Ginny could see him shifting nervously. "What is the matter Harry? You've been nervous _all_ week! It's driving me insane." She said after a few more minutes.

Harry finally smiled wide and took both of her hands. "Well the only reason I am so nervous is because there is something I want to tell you about." Ginny raised her eyebrow, still at a loss for what was about to happen.

He took a deep breath. "Ginny you know I love you right?"

"Yes," she said catiously. She was afraid he might do this. Fear coursed through her as she thought he might be giving her up.

"I know that it's hard for us to go out in public because of all the press. I love you with all my heart and I can't think of being with anyone else." Harry took a deep breath here. "I know that I can't really promise much until Voldemort is gone but I can promise something." Ginny was still confused. _Where is he getting at?_ She hadn't notice his hand in his pocket until he brought it back. "I love you so much and I want to tell you that once he is gone that I want you to be my wife."

He opened the box that he held in his hand and she gasped. "It's only a promise ring, I was going to propose later on."

"I definetly wasn't expecting this."

"So?"

"So what? Of coure I am going to say yes Harry! I love you so much!" She said happily as she leaned over the table to give him a long kiss. Harry slipped the ring on her finger and she cried happily. "This is wonderful! Where in the world did you get it?"

"Hermione helped me pick it out. We found it in my family's vault. I think it belonged to my great-great-great grandmother when she was going to marry one of the Potters."

"I love it," she whispered again. With a small secretive smile she got to her feet. She pulled Harry up beside her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What?" He asked quietly. She could feel the anticipation but she wouldn't let him into her mind.

"I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny pulled his head down and gave him a smoldering kiss that made him go weak. She pulled back with a huge smug grin on her face as she made her way to the balcony. Harry watched her go, his gaze moving up and down her legs. He made his way over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. They stood there for a while just gazing out at the night. They watched the giant squid surface for a few moments before disappearing.

Harry kissed her neck, watching as she shivered from the contact. He smirked and continued to kiss her neck.

Lavender and Neville were slowly making their way down the corridors. Neville had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist as she leaned into him. She had never felt as comfortable with anyone else. She remembered how many people had always called her 'flighty' but she wasn't. No one knew that her family was currently in hiding or that deatheaters had killed her aunt and uncle.

His arm tightened around her waist, making her look up at him. He smiled sweetly and kissed her nose. She laughed and she hugged him around the waist. "What are you doing here?" Snape said in a cold voice. The two stopped suddenly and looked around. Not spotting him they turned to look forward. Lavender gasped and moved behind a statue. Neville moved behind her.

"Our Lord is mad, you haven't been informing him on the progress of Harry and Ginny," Draco said in an equally cold voice.

"What is there to report? They are _still_ together. Why? Curious to get your hands on her?"

"My Lord has offered her yes and it will do nice to get revenge on those blood traitors."

"I see. Tell My Lord that the relationship only seems to go the same, nothing new."

"I see and Pansy and the Weasel?"

"They are growing steadily closer. It seems Pansy has a strong attachment to 'the Weasel.'"

Draco sneered. "You had better get them apart." With that Draco disappered down the hall.

"You two can come out now." Snape said as they came out of their hiding place.

"What's going on?" Lavender asked for a moment.

Professor Snape looked at the two. "I am working as a spy for both Dumbledore and Voldemort. He aims to take Ginny so he can get to Harry. It appears that he won't stop there. If he gets to Ginny then things will only escalade.

"The only reason they don't know about the promise ring is because Pansy has weeded out all of the spies in the Slytherin house. They got a hold of all of them and...influenced them into helping out Hogwarts. So I am doing my best to protect the two."

"Why? I thought you hated Harry."

"I don't _hate_ Harry, I may just dislike hi very badly but even he deserves a break."

Lavender was smiling wide. She knew the reason why everything was like that. Parvati had informed her about it. "So what are we going to do?" Neville questioned.

"I think I can swing a few things. Ginny and Harry will have...some privacy but I believe that many of the students will be willing to protect them. Professor Snape, I was wondering if you could help...er...sponsor our little...group. I can get a meeting ready wendesday with everyone that will be willing to help." Lavender said cheerfully.

"That will be fine." Professor Snape said before he left the two. Neville looked back and forth between the two.

"Come on," Lavender said as she pulled Neville along with him. He laughed and followed her down the halls. She pulled him into the nearest classroom to which he happily followed.

* * *

**A/N: Alright update andI will have the last two chapters finished soon! chapter 16 won't be too exciting until it gets towards the end so its mainly a fluff chapter for no apparent reason but just to let them have fun before everything goes wrong. So the story is almost done then i can begin the next book! Please REVIEW! **

**Seritha**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine!**

**Chapter 13: Returning of Evil?**

Lavender stood in Snape's classroom, hidden in one of the corners. She leaned back against Neville as they watched over thirty students file in. To her surprise over half of them were in the Slytherin house. He saw various Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The few Gryffindors that had come included Hermione, Parvati, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Katie, Angelina, and a group of fourth years, all of whom were close friends with Ginny.

They watched them all file into the room, unaware of Professor Dumbledore hiding in the shadows. Lavender and Neville moved the front of the room. "Would you all please settle down?" She called, gaining everyone's attention. "I see that we got quite a group here to help volunteer to help us protect Ginny and Harry. Things are only getting worse with You-know-who alive. It's vital that we keep a good eye on the two of them but allow them a sort of privacy."

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Those who have classes with the two will be able to keep a close eye. Now Hermione, I know you are very well in tune with the magical and muggle world. So do you have any special ideas?"

Hermione smiled and moved to stand beside her. "In the muggle world they invented these sort of devices that are called 'walkie talkies.' It allows you to communicate with someone over a mile away. Since we won't be needing that much of a good distance we can work together on the inside. I was toying around with the idea before Lavender mentioned all of this. Harry and I were working on devices that are sort of like a cell phone and a lap top in one. Two days ago we finally got the rest of it to work. It's powered by a _very_ small amount of magic that radiates from your body. They can easily be recharged." She pulled a small device out of her robe pocket. It had a small screen on it and when it flipped open it had a key board. "They are like the everyday muggle cell phones only it has a map of the entire school, labeling, and naming everyone inside on the grounds. They can easily be enhanced to include where ever you are but that won't be necissary right now."

"Do we all get one?" A young girl called from the back.

"Yes but the problem is that we didn't anticipate so many right this moment. So some of you will have to wait until midweek before getting yours. I only have twenty right now. See we have to use muggle cell phones to be able to do these. Fred and George are to thank for this. They have a few...connections that have allowed us this oppurtunity. The whole school will be getting the protypes, the less...advanced versions of ours. We were a bit surprised by the companies that had offered to help in their protection. Apparently the whole wizarding world is looking to the two as their new 'icons.' Now the point is Harry and Ginny have thier own and each has their own magical signatures that will allow you to transfer messages to each messaging system.

"So this will allow easier contact and survallience of the two. And before you ask _no_ they are not _only_ used to contact for their purpose. Now there is a certain sort of program that will allow easier contact between everyone easier. However, this is _only_ for those in _this_ group! Now Lavender I believe you will hand out the rest of these?"

"Of course. Now I need the group of girls that are in Ginny's dorm." The three Gryffindor girls got to their feet. "I know you three are very close to Ginny, considering you are her friends and all. So you three get your own." Hermione handed each of them one. "Fred, George, Ron, Parvati, Pansy, and Luna." They all took theirs and moved back to where they were. She pocketed one and handed Neville another. "Dean, Seamus." She ticked off another few names before George made his way up to her.

"Now everyone open your devices."

"Do they have a name?"

"Um..." George trailed off.

"They are called HG's, just short for Harry and Ginny since no one can be very creative." Neville said loudly.

"Great, now let's get these activated. Alright now you have to place your thumb in the center of the screen, then cast any simple spell so it recognizes your magical signature." Everyone did as George requested and they all beeped into life. "Now how to transfer messages. Each of you will just have to type their first and last name and it will instantly send the message. Now I am sure Lavender has the plans all worked out on the protection?"

"Of course."

Dumbledore watched as the class filed out of the room. He was a bit surprised at the students protectiveness over Harry and Ginny. The happy news had spread through the school like wildfire. He was actually very surprised at how much his students had come to protect each other in only a few short months.

They had all come to back Harry and Ginny in whatever they did. It made him feel slightly worse for not revealing the truth to Harry but he deserved to have a small balance of normalcy. Ginny had been furious with him for what he had done and not informing Harry but she had calmed down enough to make sure that he didn't reveal anything to Harry yet. She would tell him when they thought it was the proper time to do so.

Harry and Ginny had become very devoted to one another and it seemed good for them. He was catious at first about allowing the two teach but after observing their first few classes he realized how much the students were learning from him.

In his office he was surprised to see Harry sitting in a chair. Harry had a snake wrapped around his arm, who seemed content with just staying there. His index finger moved along the head as he stared ahead of him, lost in thought.

"What can I do for you Harry?"

"Were you ever married?" Harry asked still looking ahead of him.

Dumbledore blinked surprised by his question. "No I wasn't."

"Why not?"  
"I guess worrying so much during the first war and taking care of you I never really thought much about it. I was usually too busy to get involved with someone."

"You shouldn't have worried so much, love is what will win in the end won't it?" Harry said in a cold voice as he turned to face the Professor. Dumbledore took a step back as he felt the power radiating from him. His green eyes were ice cold and held no emotions at all. The snake on his arm slithered under his shirt and out of view, he then realized it was Ginny.

"I see that Miss Weasley has informed you of the prophecy."  
"Both actually. I would like to know why you didn't tell _me_ about this." His voice was so ice cold that Dumbledore was actually scared in his prescene. Ginny was trying desperately to send calming thoughts to Harry but to no avail.

"I didn't know quite how to tell you the truth about everything. I could never find a way to tell you."

Harry got to his feet in a swift motion. "I suppose this is what I should have expected. You only seem to think of what would be best for _you_ which is why I am sure you missed Professor McGonagall all these years. If you will excuse me I have to speak with my girlfriend, I believe she is worried about your health."

Harry walked passed him without so much as looking at him. He slammed the door shut behind him. Dumbledore stood in stunned silence. _Did that just really happen?_ He thought to himself. He blinked several times but he was just too stunned to do anything.

Fawkes trilled his amusement and many of the portraits were laughing at him. His door opened again and this time Professor McGonagall walked in. "Albus? Harry said you wanted to see me?"

Dumbledore turned to face the aging woman. She had stood by him all these years and it seems like he was just seeing her for the first time. He could still remember the first time they had met and it made him smile. It took him a moment to realize she was talking to him.

"Sorry what?"

"Harry said you wanted to speak with me." Minerva said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I actually did. Did you know that the students have formed a group that allows them to protect both Harry and Ginny?"

"No I haven't heard this. Why?"

"Severus said that Voldemort is after Ginny, to get to Harry. However, Lavender and Neville happened to stumble across him and so they decided to get the school together to help protect them. They managed a full thirty students. Not to mention Harry and Hermione created new devices that are much like these sort of muggle cell phones. And they even have a company that will be selling them, to back Harry."

"Wow," she said quietly. "Well I must be going. Goodnight Albus."

"Goodnight Minerva." Just before she was going to leave. "Oh one more thing."

"What?"

"Would you care to go to dinner on the next Hogsmede trip?"

She stood there, shocked by what he had just said. She never expected him to ask her _that_. He wasn't looking up, as he was working on the papers in front of him. "I would like that," she said finally just as she left the room.

It had been a full six weeks before Umbridge returned to work. She was worse than ever. By the end of her class Harry and Hermione had landed themselves in yet another detention. Hermione was positively livid, considering it was during a quidditch match. She had become increasingly more interested in the sport now that she was dating George and conquering her fear of flying.

Annoyed Harry had headed to his room where Ginny was reading a defense book. She looked up when he came in, her face full of worry for her boyfriend. He dropped onto the couch and let his head fall in her lap. After a moment she began to run her fingers through his hair as she went back to her book. This calmed Harry down almost immediately as he let his eyes flutter close.

Harry soon found that this small amount of contact wasn't enough. He sat up quickly and planted his lips on hers. She squeaked in surprise but soon kissed him back. He decided to turn his anger into his love for Ginny and kissed her hard and long. She groaned when his lips had roamed down to her neck. Her fingers laced in his hair to hold his head closer as she tilted her head to the side. His hands moved to her back pulling her closer. He was just about to kiss her mouth again when a knock on the door stopped him.

They both groaned at this as Harry got to his feet. He opened the door to see a grinning Hermione and Ron. "What?" He asked cautiously not liking the looks on their faces.

"We have just set up Umbridge." Hermione said proudly.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked excitedly as she came to stand beside Harry. He wrapped his arm around her unconciously.

"We charmed any seat that she sits on to explode into hundreds of pieces and each time she repaired it it would be worse. The side effect is that her hair will turn colors." Ron said happily.

"Fred and George are planning thier own serious of pranks to get her back. Something about changing her classroom with thousands of pictures of Lockhart. Her desk shrinking and her books disappearing. They also charmed thousands of chocolate frogs to approach her at every meal to sing her long sappy love songs." Hermione said beaming with pride at her boyfriend's antics.

"I am shocked! Hermione Granger actually approving of pranks!" Ginny said in mock shock. "George must be doing _some_thing right if she will allow him to do _that_."

Hermione promptly slapped her arm, her smile never faltering. The two girls laughed. "I can't wait to see what happens to her."

"Well then isn't this going to be a splendid year?" Harry said with a small smile. "Remember Herm that we have detention after dinner."

"Oh yes, it will quite fun." She said with a huge smirk.

The two left a few moments later and Harry couldn't he happier. Ginny promptly pushed him onto the couch and moved to straddle his hips. "Now where were we?" She said sweetly.

"Right about here," he said before kissing her.

They all sat at their table waiting in anticipation for the pranks to commence. Umbridge warily took her seat. Just as she was about to eat hundreds of chocolate frogs appeared and began to sing love songs. She jumped to her feet and began shooting charms at them but they just bounced off and they continued on through the song. The whole school just sat and watched in stunned silence as Umbridge continued to try and get rid of them. They grew louder and louder with each spell and curse.

By the end she was redfaced and furious. When they finished the song they disappeared and a chocolate frog appeared on everyone's plates. Huffing she sat down in her chair which exploded the moment she sat down. The whole hall then burst into hysterical laughter and they were pleased to see many of the teachers were laughing as well. As she got up everyone could see that her hair was now a dark blue color with hot pink highlights. To finish the skit a large bucket of ice cold water appeared over her head and splashed down on him. Harry and Ginny were laughing so hard they fell out of their seats, many students following suite.

Angry she ran out of the Great Hall, slamming the doors shut behind her. It took almost fifteen minutes for the students to finally calm down enough to go back to eating. Hermione and George were grinning wide much like the rest of the hall.

Harry and Hermione made their way to their detention and were taking their sweet time. Harry was turning Hermione in a sort of dance through the halls. They were laughing when they got into her classroom. It got worse when they saw pieces of chair all across the room and her hair was now a bright orange color. She glared at the two who stopped laughing and tried to hide their smiles.

"I bet you two were the cause of this!" She snapped furiously.

"No ma'am," Harry said with a straight face.

She continued to glare at them but made them do their work.

It was about three hours before Harry finally stumbled back into his room. Ginny was already asleep in bed and he sighed. After a quick shower he crawled into bed beside her, falling asleep within seconds.

Over the course of the next two weeks Umbridge was subjected to chocolate frogs singing to her at every meal and every chair she sat on exploding, changing her hair color. After the third day she got worse. Her wall was covered in pictures of Lockhart all over the wall, enchanted to say how beatiful she was and how much he loved her. Her books began turning up missing.

Harry and Ginny were happily making their way to Hogsmeade. They didn't realize they were being followed by anyone and were just enjoying their day. Harry grinned when he saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore go into Hogshead. He still hadn't quite forgiven him for what he did and just went to ignoring him. The two made their way around for a while. After a little while Harry and Ginny decided to head back to enjoy the rest of their day together.

The best day of the school year came the next day after the Hogsmeade trip. Umbridge has just been subjected to a series of horrible pranks. Her clothes had changed into a pink fluffy dress. She was now completly bald and had huge warts on her face. A single scream rippled through the hall as she burst in the door, her face pure of full fury and loathing as she approached Professor Dumbledore. The hall had gone completly quiet as she stalked up to him.

"I have had enough of these pranks and I swear I will get my revenge on _all_ of you! I QUIT!" She screamed before she disappeared out of the hall for the last time. Everyone in the hall was silent for a few moments before a huge cry of joy went up from not only the students but from the teachers. They all screamed happily. People were jumping up and down while many couples were kissing enthusiastically.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore commanded and the hall fell silent, people frozen to the spot. "It appears we have lost yet another Defense teacher. Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, you two will be placed back into your position."

This made the whole hall burst into applause and loud cheers. The two flushed from the praise. It was only October and they had rid themselves of possibly the worst teacher they had ever come across. The whole hall seemed to explode with joy.

"I think you two should take your place here with the rest of the professors." Ginny and Harry moved to take thier new seats at the table.

From that point of the classes began to become more exciting and the students were learning much more than they used to. October faded into November and November faded into December. Harry was being allowed to join the Weasleys at the Burrow, which pleased Ginny imensly. The train ride was quiet enjoyable as Pansy had also been invited to spend the vacation there. To everyone's suprise George was going home to spend the holiday with Hermione's family. Fred himself was going to Luna's house. It was going to be an interesting christmas. Everyone had been invited to spend Christmas day at the Weasley's.

* * *

**A/N: Well all here is yet another chapter that you will enjoy. Don't worry things are going to get interesting in the last couple of chapters. Also this WILL be completely done and posted by this friday or saturday. Why? Well cuz i am going on a 9 day vacation and my laptop will be getting fixed so no updates. Besides I still have to get the next book started. I am still a bit shaky on how I am going to do the story. Now thanks to all of you who review! PLEASE take a second to review helps me get these chapters out faster.**

**Seritha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine.**

**Chapter 14: The Christmas Holiday**

Harry, Pansy, Ron, and Ginny all practically ran into the house. Harry and Ginny crashed through the door and hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly before tearing off outside. She stood there shocked for a moment before she saw them take off flying in the air by the Burrow. Pansy and Ron followed slowly behind.

"Hello Pansy, its so nice to finally meet you."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for inviting me."

"It's no problem dear, Ron show her to Ginny's room, she will be staying there."

"Alright mum." Mr. Weasley came in smiling as he kissed his wife.

"Hello dear."

"Hello. How was the drive home?"

"Long but it wasn't boring. The kids seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot."

"That's good. What's wrong?"

"I spoke to Dumbledore the other day and apparently Harry hasn't spoken to him in over two months. He wouldn't say why but he seemed normal on the ride home."

"I wonder if Ginny knows."

"She probably does." Just then Harry came back in the room, smiling.

"Where is Ginny?"

"Right here," he said as he raised his arm. A black snake head poked out from under his sleeve. "She tried to pull a prank so I stuck her in her anigmus form."

The two parents laughed at the children's antics. Ginny slithered back into his shirt and Harry jumped. "Stop! That tickles!" He said annoyed as he tried to catch Ginny. This only made her parents laugh harder. Ron and Pansy came downstairs and looked at the scene.

"What's going on?" Ron asked after a moment.

"Ginny is tickling Harry." Mr. Weasley said with a laugh. The two exchanged glances and were about to say something when Harry pulled out a black snake with green stripes. They understood instantly. Ginny had managed to get out of his grip and disappeared again, making Harry jump.

All four of them started laughing as Harry tried to get at Ginny. He finally dashed upstairs into his room. He shut the door behind him and pulled off his shirt. Harry caught Ginny and tossed her onto the bed and she immediately turned back into her normal self. She was laughing uncontrolably. Harry just glared at her while she laughed.

"Oh so you think it's so funny don't you?"

She smirked and kept her eyes focused on his chest. "Very," she said after a moment. Harry slowly approached her with a glint in his eyes. "Oh no," she mumbled just before he pounced. He started to tickle her. "Stop!" She said but he continued to tickle her.

After a few moments he let her go. He was laughing at her while she glared. She pinned him to the bed. She straddled his stomach, her arms holding his above his head. "Say it."

"Never!" He said defiantly.

"Say it!"

"Nope."

"SAY IT!"

"You win!" He said annoyed.

"Good," she said with a smirk. She moved to get off but Harry rolled her onto her back, pinning her under him. "Harry!"

"Ginny!" He said mocking her. "Say it."

"Never!"

"Say it!" He bent down to kiss her neck.

"Cheater," she mumbled.

"Say it!" Harry continued to kiss her neck, moving down to her collar bone.

"You win," she muttered breathless.

"Good," he said as he kissed her lips. Ginny slid her hands acoss his back, enjoying the shiver that she sent down his spine. He pulled back and smiled down at her. "Come on."

Ginny moaned as he got up. She caught on his arm pulling him back to her. "Maybe later."

It was about thirty minutes later when the two came down the stairs. Ginny's lips were slightly swollen and her clothes were very rumpled. Harry was grinning wide and his own clothes were rumpled. Pansy and Ron grinned when they saw the two. "What were you two up to?" Pansy said with a smirk.

"Nothing that you two haven't done a lot." Ginny said with a smirk of her own as she dropped into her boyfriend's lap.

"Thats not something I want to think about," Ron said with a frown. "Especially since that is my _baby_ sister."

"You shouldn't have done that," Pansy and Harry said together.

Ginny got to her feet and was staring down her brother. He could feel her power shooting off of her in huge waves. Pansy moved between them, smiling wide. "Alright Ginny, calm down a bit, Harry?"

Harry grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her with a fiery passion that she was more than happy to return. "PANSY! You just _had_ to do that didn't you."

"Yes, so that way we can do this." She said as she kissed him as well.

A loud pop made the two couples spring apart. Bill and Charlie appeared in the middle of the room. "Wow Bill look at this our younger siblings getting the life snogged out of them! Harry, you had better watch where you place those hands of yours."

"WHAT!" Harry and Ginny both cried. "You didn't tell _Ron_ where to place _his_ hands and he was much worse off!" They both said in heated voices. Both boys paled as they felt the power radiating from the two. They took a step back, scared.

Ginny and Harry broke into laughter. "Sorry it was just too easy," Ginny said with a smirk. "We can control our power level, very intimidating my dear brothers. Besides Harry _can_ put _his_ hands _any_where he wants, considering how he gave me a promise ring."

Harry laughed into her shoulder. Ginny smiled, got up, and hugged both of her older brothers. "It's good to see you two again."

"Great to see you too Ginny." Bill said with a huge grin as he spun his younger sister around. "Great to see you too Harry," he said offering his hand to him. Harry shook the older man hand.

"Nice to see you Bill, Charlie."

"Now I suggest we not see you doing anything with our sister."

"Don't worry you won't see it." Harry said with a smirk as the boy's faces paled.

"Of course they won't love, after all we do have our _own_ room back at Hogwarts, so no one will see us." Ginny said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry's grin grew wider as he gently kissed her lips. Wanting to get back at her overprotective brothers she pulled him closer kissing him. She let her hands slip under his shirt, running her fingers over his chest.

"STOP!" All three of her brothers cried as they tried to pull them apart. They came in contact with a gold shield. Harry pulled away and laughed.

"Alright Gin, we can stop now."

Ginny pouted but pulled apart. "Come on Pansy," she said as she pulled the older girl upstairs. Harry was left to face the three brothers.

"So Harry, I hope you haven't...abused your privilage." Bill said menacingly.

"Because Harry Mum and Dad trust you." Charlie put in.

"Besides Harry Ginny is a good girl, she wouldn't do something like that," Ron said casually.

"Oh really? Apparently you three prats need to learn a few things from Harry." They all turned to look at Pansy and Ginny. They both wore the same expressions of annoyance. "I doubt any of you can sit there and let your girlfriend snog you senseless while wearing only a towel!" She snapped.

The boys gaped. "You actually passed that up Harry?" Bill said a bit shocked.

"I wanted to wait, we aren't even over sixteen. I didn't want to pressure her into it."

"You wouldn't have to love," Ginny said smoothly.

"And I wanted to wait till we were married," Harry said slowly. Ginny's face softened and she gave him a small smile. Pansy was grinning happily.

"Wow Ginny, how come I can't get a guy like _that_," Pansy said staring dreamily at Harry, who smirked at seeing the look on Ron's face.

"I don't have any idea but I'm keeping mine, so stop staring at him," Ginny said in mock annoyance.

"Are you sure because I wouldn't mind if you gave him up," Pansy said her eyes slowly taking Harry in.

"Trust me, he is _mine_ and I plan on keeping him." Ginny said happily. Harry smiled up at his girlfriend.

"I'm glad considering I put that ring on your finger."

"Oh yes..." Ginny lifted her hand up and the two girls stared at it for a moment before both sighing.

"It really is beautiful," Pansy said with a bit of longing in her voice.

"It is," she said slowly. She couldn't wait to see the engagement ring. Harry pulled her off the stairs and she cried happily. "Harry!"

"What?" He asked in an innocent voice. "Care to sit out by the tree?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" Ginny said happily as the two headed out into the cold air. Harry and Ginny sat side-by-side next to the tree. Ginny cuddled up to him, holding him tightly. They sat in companiable silence for a while. "I hope you plan to let us do this for a long time to come."

"Oh I plan to do this while watching the entire Weasley family enjoying a nice dinner. With a huge table set out, your father attempting to work a grill. Your mother shouting at the twins for pulling stupid pranks. Hermione rolling her eyes at Ron's attempt to do something nice for Pansy. George picking her up and spinning her around. You and I sitting her just like we are, enjoying our arms around each other, like the world didn't exist."

"That sounds wonderful Harry," she whispered to him.

"That's not even the best part my love."

"Then what is?"

"Watching all the children running around as we are tackled by our beautiful red and black haired children."

Ginny laughed quietly and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The week seemed to pass in a blur and before anyone knew it Christmas had arrived. Ginny and Harry had fallen asleep in Ginny's room, Pansy and Ron in Pansy's bed. The four had stayed up late that night talking when they fell asleep. Ginny stretched out against her boyfriend. Harry grimaced and pulled her closer. "Morning love," he whispered.

"Happy Christmas love," she whispered in his ear.

"So what is my present?" Harry asked slowly.

"You will see Harry. I hope you like it." He could feel her anticipation flowing through their bond. Harry grinned and kissed her.

"I'll love it."

"What's my present?" Ginny asked slowly. Harry gave her a slight smile.

"Whatever you want love," he whispered quietly.

"Come on I want presents!" She said as she got out of bed. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face Harry, whose eyes were wide.

Ginny had clothes on at all and she noticed that neither did Harry. "H-harry?" She said hesitantly.

"I didn't mean to," he said suddenly. "That dream we had..."

Ginny's eyes grew even larger than before. "We didn't did we?"

"No but I think we wanted to, if this is any sign of that." Ginny moved back under the covers. The two hid their faces as Pansy and Ron crawled out of bed.

"Come on Pansy, we should let them sleep," Ron muttered as the two exited the room.

"Where are our clothes?" Ginny asked frantically.

"I think they are gone."

"Oh goodness!" Ginny said annoyed.

"Hold on," Harry said and suddenly she felt clothes on her. She moved the blanket and giggled. "What?" Ginny removed the blanket and Harry blushed red. She was wearing a white, short nightgown. It was completly see through and very attractive.

Ginny laughed and moved to straddle his stomach. "How does it look now?"

"G-great," he stumbled over the words.

"So how many times _have_ you been picturing me in this?"

"A lot."

"I see," she closed her eyes and Harry felt clothes on him as well. Looking down he found that he wore a pair of dark green boxers with her name inscribed in red writing.

"Cute."

"I know!" She said happily as she rolled out of her bed. Ginny walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

"To change."

"Why are you leaving then?"

She flashed him a huge smile. "You can wait." She laughed when she saw his face fall.

The two made their way downstairs and were surprised to see that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't out yet. The four of them picked their seats and waited patiently for them. They arrived only a few moments later and presents began to be opened.

Ginny dug through her presents and came across the one from Harry. She turned to face him but he was too busy looking at the new book that Hermione had gotten him. She unwrapped it and was pleased to find a new book. It was about anigmus forms.

_Thank you Harry!_ Ginny called in his head.

He turned to grin at her. _Glad you like it._

_I love it! Now open yours!_ Ginny demanded of him. Chuckling lightly he dug around till he found Ginny's present for him.

He slowly unwrapped it, grinning as he felt her annoyance through their link. Harry was grinning even more when he saw what it was. There was a necklace that had a figure of a Hungarian Horntail on it. It was attached to a framed picture of the two of them. They were sitting by one of the trees at the lake, playing a game of exploding snaps. He watched as they exploded in her face and he started laughing.

_You are so cute when you are mad._

Ginny rolled her eyes. _Oh be quiet._

Once all the rest of the gifts had been opened Ginny and Harry made their escape to the attic. Ginny pinned him to the wall, grinning sweetly. "Now where is the _rest_ of my christmas present?"

"Here," he said before he kissed her.

It was a while before Ginny finally pulled back. Harry had somehow managed to lay her down on the spare couch in the attic and his shirt lay a few feet away. Her shirt was undone and halfway off when she had come to her seneses. Despite wanting to continue she knew she had to stop. "Harry," she whispered breathlessly.

"Gin?"

"We need to stop." Harry nodded his head but he didn't move. "Harry, what if my Mum catches us?"

With a sigh he moved off of her and went to pick up his shirt. Ginny quickly did up the buttons on the front of her shirt and adjusted it back into place. She grinned as she thought back to what had happened. Harry smirked as he picked up on her thoughts. "Come on love the others will be here in a few minutes."

Ginny huffed and followed him down the stairs. Downstairs they arrived just as Fred and George apparated into the house. Hermione was clutched on one side of George, while her parents were holding her hand. They blinked a couple of times and Mrs. Weasley came to talk to them. Luna was holding onto Fred's side while her father had apparated separately.

"Ginny! Harry!" Hermione cried happily as she hugged the two. Harry laughed and spun her in circles. She laughed when he put her down. "Where is Ron and Pansy?"  
"We don't know actually," Ginny said after a moment. "Hello Luna."

"Hello Ginny, Harry, it's good to see you two are enjoying yourselves." Both kids blushed at the implied meaning. Fred and George laughed at this.

Suddenly there was another loud pop as Charlie arrived. "Charlie!" Ginny cried happily as she hugged her brother tightly. He had gone back to work, having only been able to stay for the first day.

"Hello Ginny!" Charlie said as he spun her around.

Two pops resounded in the room. "'Arry!" Fleur said happily. Harry turned to face the small woman. She kissed his cheeks. "It is so good to ze you."

"How have you been Fleur?"

"Vonderful. 'Ow 'ave you been?"

"Never better," he said as he wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Hello Fleur," Ginny said in a sweet voice.

"'Ello Ginny. I see zat you 'ave got yourself a Potter." Fleur said with a bright smile.

"I believe I have and you managed to snag my older brother, I feel sorry for you."

Fleur laughed and smiled at Bill. "'E isn't so bad when you learn to get 'im in line."

"That's all any girl needs to do," Pansy said as she came to join them. "Hi I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"'Ello I am Fleur Delacour. I ze zat you 'ave caught a Weasley as well."

Pansy laughed. "I believe I have."

_Her English has improved._

_It really has hasn't it?_ Harry thought as he watched her. Ginny elbowed him sharply in the side.

_Stop looking at her!_

_I haven't seen her in almost a year can you blame me? After all we became close friends. _

_That gives you no right to _stare_ at her! You are _mine_ after all._

Harry laughed and kissed her head. _And I always will be. _

"Come on everyone dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called. The whole entire Weasley family sprinted into the kitchen.

"Weasley's and their food," Luna said with a sigh, causing everyone else to start laughing. Harry and the others made their way into the enlarged kitchen. Harry sat down between Mr. Weasley and Ginny.

"So how does it feel to be a Professor Harry?"

"It is quite a change. Padfoot and Moony have been giving us our extra lessons."

"What do you plan to do after christmas?"

"Well Ginny and I were planning on having a school wide dualing event."  
"Like how?" Bill asked, who was sitting across from them.

"Well it is from every year. First through seventh. You get to pick one partner from any grade. You can only use the designated spells that Ginny is picking. It will take place over the course of a few weeks. Dumbledore is allowing for free days on each of the competition days. The winners get a trip to Hogsmeade and a thousand galleons."

"That's very generous and are you allowed to compete?"

"Yes we are but that is only in the Professor's challenge."

"Professors challenge?" Bill questioned.

"Yes the teachers are doing their own, which will be the day after the final challenge."

"So Harry and I plan to win," Ginny said with a smile.

"I sure hope you do. I am guessing you will be going against Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"That's what we figured but we can't be too sure. We are just hoping it turns out well."

"It sounds like fun, I might have to get off work to come see that. What do you think Fleur?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun actually. I 'ope you beat Dumblydore."

"So do we." Ginny said before eating.

The rest of the night seemed to pass at an enjoyable pace. Harry couldn't help but notice the bit of depression that still lingered in the air due to the fact that Percy wouldn't be coming. He could feel the pain flowing from Ginny and felt bad for the family. It was, after all, his fault that Percy had further separated himself from the family.

Before anyone realized it Christmas break was over and they returned to school. After consulting with the Professor Dumbledore, Harry and Ginny launched the contests.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.**

**Chapter 15: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Potter, and Weasley**

Once the annoucement had been made the whole school was filled with excitement. Pairing began signing their names and going over the rang of spells that were going to be used. Harry and Ginny still spent classes training them with harder spells and laughed at the constant talk of the contest. It wasn't until a week later when the first battles began. It took a full week to cut down the numbers to half. With each group disappearing they would be allowed harder, more complex spells.

The teachers watched on in amusement as the students spent hours working together to win the prize. To everyone's amazement a group of first years. Two girls, Laci and Mary, were dominating their matches. They were twin Slytherins who had gone up against a group of fourth years and beat them in the quickest time yet.

Ginny and Harry were pleased to see some so young being able to do so well. The competitions continued on for the next few weeks until it was down to the final two groups. To everyone's surprise Laci and Mary were in the final round. Hermione and George were the other two. The Great Hall was now set up as a huge dueling arena. Seats rose out against the side and students began heading into the hall. All of the Professors had a section where they could be seated. Ginny and Harry stood in the middle of the new arena. The two girls stood at the other end in matching outfits. They wore black and green shirts with black shorts, curtesy of Parvati and Lavender. On the back was the house symbol, the snake. They were excited and talking quietly. Their head of house, Professor Snape, stood behind them giving them some pointers.

On the opposite end stood Hermione and George. They wore red and gold striped shirts with red shorts. On the back of theirs was the lion. Hermione had pulled her hair back and was talking quietly with Professor McGonagall and George.

"Alright everyone!" Ginny called the hall to order. Silence fell among everyone. "Duelists please make your way to the center." The four students came to stand on the side. "Alright let this be a clean and fair match. You all know the rules and the last team standing wins. Now shake hands and get into position."

The four students shook hands before moving into duelist stance. "On the count of three. One...two...three!"

Hermione shot a stunner at the two girls, which George quickly followed as well. Laci pulled up a shield around the two while Mary shot her own stunners. This continued on for a few more minutes, no one gaining any ground. In a surprise move the twins shield came down and they ran in opposite directions. Hermione and George were forced to stand back-to-back. No one but the Professors realized that the two girls were still standing where they had once been. Hermione was shooting hexs at one of the girls but was falling short of her target. Frustrated she made a rock appear in the path of the girl. When she passed through it Hermione gasped.

"It's a trick George!" she called but it was too late. George hit the ground, stunned by the twins. Hermione spun around to face the twins. They moved to either side of her, leaving her with no where to run. She knew she was finished if she couldn't think of another way out of this. Her mind was moving in overdrive but the twins shot identical hexs on her and she could only deflect one before the other knocked her out.

"Laci and Mary are the winners!" Harry proclaimed to the room.

Applause and cheers rose from the whole school. The girls bowed while Madam Pomfrey came to revieve the two fallen students.

"The two have won the trip to Hogsmeade and one thousand galleons!" Harry called out as he handed the girls the bags. They hugged Harry tightly.

"Thank you," they said together before they ran off to join their fellow housemates.

"Tomorrow will be the beginning of the teachers contest," Dumbledore called out to the hall. "The first matchs will be held after lunch."

Harry and Ginny headed off down the hall. "Ready for tomorrow?" He asked after a moment.

"As ready as ever my love. Besides we have the upper hand, we can communicate without words."

Harry laughed. "That's true I can't wait to see who we get to face."

"Well I hope it's Snape. I feel it would be best to take them down early in the match. How should we do it though? What would be the easiest way?"

"Well I think your bat boogey hex would work wonders on his oppenent. If we can get rid of that then we can have a bit of an upper hand don't you think?"

_Maybe but we can always still win in our anigmus forms._

_We can't use them yet. However, I am sure a few simple spells with do wonders. We just have to keep moving is all._

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry's waist before kissing his cheek. "Let's go get some sleep."

The matches the next day were a bit faster with no restrictions on the hexs that were being used. To their enjoyment they ended up facing Snape and Professor Flitwick. It was a quick win on both of their parts. Ginny quickly knocked out Snape who was more focused on Harry then Ginny. She had easily taken his wand and he was down not a second later. Her training with Sirius and Remus taught her how to move without so much as a sound. It came in handy for her win.

At the end of yet another week the final match was set to take place. Harry, Ginny, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. It came as no surprise to the rest of the school when this news was told to them. The whole school even forgot about the Quidditch matches in all of the excitment.

It was the night before the match and Ginny was having the worst time sleeping. She was having nightmares again but yet again they were still fuzzy as always. Harry sat up with a yell and Ginny sat up an instant later.

"Harry! What's wrong?"

"I-I-I s-saw your dad! He was being attacked by a snake." Harry had gone pale.

"Come on!" Ginny cried as she pulled him out of their bed. She waved her hand and the two were in semi decent clothing. Ginny was in a flat out run towards the headmasters room. She remembered what her older self had told her and she wasn't about to let things get bad. Harry, who had gotten the memories later, was running just as fast. They almost collided with Dumbledore's statue before they called the password.

They knocked urgently on his door. He arrived seconds later and faced the two students. "What's going on?"

"Harry saw my father being attacked."

"He was somewhere in the Ministry. I saw it through Voldemort's snake. You have to help him you just have to!"

"Come in, take a seat I will go see."

They nodded and took a seat on the chairs. Dumbledore disappeared in the flames of the fire and they were left alone. Ginny was shaking from head-to-toes. She was scared from not only the dream she was having but her father's health. Harry pulled her into his lap and slowly rocked her. She could feel his mind wrapping around hers, comforting her as best he could.

It was almost an hour later when Dumbledore returned. Ginny had fallen asleep long ago and Harry was just letting her sleep. She hadn't been sleeping much in the last week and it was good to see her resting.

"What happened?"

"It appears you were right. He wasn't attacked to badly, only his arm was bit into. He's at St. Mungo's right now recovering. They said it wasn't deep and he would be healed in less than a week."

"That's great!" Harry said in relief as he thanked his older self.

"I am going to have Minerva get her brothers but you two can go ahead. Molly is already waiting for you."

Harry nodded and gently woke Ginny. "Wha?" She questioned.

"Come on we are going to visit your father." Ginny nodded her head as he led her over to the fire. "St. Mungo's." They disappeared and reappeared in the hospital. Ginny began walking down the halls.

"Ginny! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called to them.

"Mum!" Ginny cried as she ran to hug her mother. Harry followed soon after. "How is he?"

"Better, it's only a shallow cut thankfully. He said he was startled awake and moved just in time to fend off the snake. We were lucky it was very shallow."

The two both gave a sigh of relief as they heard this. "Can we go see him?"

"Yes, yes you can."

Harry and Ginny entered the room and saw him sitting in his bed. He smiled at the two children and Ginny hurried over to hug him.

"Hello Ginny." He kissed the top of her head.

"Hello Dad." She mumbled into his chest.

"Don't worry sweetheart I am doing well."

She pulled back and smiled at him. "I know but I had to make sure."

"Hello Harry. I believe that you were the one who got word to Dumbledore so quickly."

"It was both of us actually."

"Well thank you both." Harry moved to the other side of his bed. "I am glad you told him, they said they could get the poison out in time."

"It's no problem."

"Ginny dear can you give me a moment with Harry here?"

"Of course Daddy," she said as she kissed his head before leaving.

"Can you block this conversation from her?"

"Of course." He nodded his head when it was done.

"I need you to answer me honestly on what I am about to ask. This can stay between the two of us if you'd like but I have to know."

"A-Alright sir."

"I was asleep as you well know but there was something that happened before I woke up. I heard yours and Ginny's voices telling me that I had to get up or I would be seriously injured. Only it wasn't your voices but it was. Know I know you two weren't able to do that so there has to be another explanation and by the way things have been going I think you two are hiding some information."

Harry sighed as he looked at the older man, who would one day become his father-in-law. He owed him an explanation. "We have been. Apparently there is an alternate future that was supposed to happen. Ginny and I died in the final battle along with Voldemort. The worst part is the _whole_ Weasley family died as well. So fate gave us a second chance to change the outcome of our lives. Instead of us getting together next year we were together my fourth year. It was after the battle with Malfoy that we found out ourselves. They told Ginny but Ginny felt that she had to hide it from me. So I met them a little later. Apparently our older selves are changing what was going to happen. They were the ones who woke you up. You were supposed to be worse off than you are now." Harry finished with a sigh.

"So you are telling me that fate has brought you two together and the older versions of yourself are saving all our lives?"

"Pretty much."

"That explains a lot. Well thank you for being honest with me. I suppose you know a few more things?"

"Only that something is supposed to happen to Sirius." Harry said gloomly.

"Well I am sure your other self won't allow it so keep your chin up. You can bring Ginny back in."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Harry, you really are like a son to Molly and I."

"And you are like the parents I never had," Harry replied quietly. The two men stared at each other for a long moment before Harry went to get Ginny and Molly.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Weasleys arrived. Ginny and Harry were still in there, watching the others talk.

_What did father want to talk about?  
Just asked a few questions, it's nothing to worry yourself about._

_Harry, what are you keeping from me?_

_Your dad asked for me not to say. It's alright love nothing bad._

_Alright, I trust you. _

_I'm glad._

Professor Dumbledore entered the room. Harry turned to face the man, his eyes flashing as he saw him. He hadn't quite forgiven him for what he had done. Ginny, senseing his growing anger pulled her boyfriend out of the room. They headed down the halls, neither of them saying anything.

Ginny watched him closely, waiting to see if he would explode or not. Neither of them realized where they were heading. "Excuse me, you two can't go in there."

They looked up a bit shocked. A nurse stood beside a woman, who was clearly upset about something.

"Where are they? Why can't I see them?"

"Mrs. Longbottom, they aren't alive any more."

"That's not true. I saw them three days ago! Lily was playing with Harry. They must be alive." She said defiently.

"I'm sorry but they have been dead for fourteen years."

"No, I don't believe that. Where is Anna?"

"No one knows where she is. Please come with me." The nurse said as she led her back to her room. Harry pulled away from Ginny and ran the other direction.

"Harry!" She called as she ran after him. To her surprise he was running a lot faster than he ever had. Harry was blocking her out but she wasn't going to let him do this. She forced her way into his mind and continued running after her boyfriend. He reached the fire place and was just about to floo when Ginny caught him.

They reappeared at Hogwarts and Harry pushed her away. "Harry stop!" Ginny commanded and he was stuck in place.

"Let me go!" He snapped in such a cold voice that she took a step back. Her hand came swiftly up and hit Harry square on his cheek.

His eyes grew wide at her and Ginny glared fiercely at him. "How dare you speak to me like _that_! Do you have any idea how much that hurts? You just push me away like you do everyone else! You just ran from me, you wouldn't listen to me, then you treat me like _I_ did something wrong! You selfish prat! If this is how you are going to treat me now then how will you treat me when we are _married_?" Her voice was full of such pain that it made Harry feel worse than he had ever felt.

Suddenly he found himself able to move again. Ginny glared at him and headed out of the door, slamming it in her wake. Harry stood motionless as he continued to stare at the door. "GINNY!" He called before sprinting out the door. He caught up with her at the end of the hall. "Ginny wait!"

She spun to face him. "What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, please, I am so so sorry." Harry pleaded to his girlfriend. Her eyes burned with anger as she gazed up at him.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight." Harry cringed as she continued on. He was definently in for it now. She had such a strong shield up that Harry couldn't get into her mind. With a sigh he continued on down the hall.

Once he reached his room he saw his bedroom door closed. He looked at it for a few long moments before going to lay down on the couch. Within moments he was asleep.

Ginny woke with a start. She was shivering and in a cold sweat. Images of her nightmare came back and she shook even worse. Turning to the side she found the other side of the bed empty. Worry flooded her until she remembered the fight they had had. With a sigh she moved into the living room. The fire was still going and she saw Harry fast asleep on the couch.

His glasses were sitting on the table. Her anger left her as she watched him sleeping so peacefully. She felt slightly bad for making him sleep on the couch but she couldn't say that he didn't deserve it. Ginny sat down on the edge of the couch and began running her fingers through his hair. A small smile curved his lips and he leaned towards her. She smiled seeing she could have an effect on him even in his sleep.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, seeing Ginny sitting beside him. A smile crossed her face when she saw him awake. He could feel her fingers running through his hair and smiled himself. Slowly he sat up so they were eye level. Ginny tilted her head in the direction of their bedroom and he nodded.

The two got up and headed back into their bedroom. Ginny curled up against him, wrapping her legs around his and resting her head on his chest. She let out a content sigh before falling asleep. Harry watched her sleeping next to him and smiled again. He always felt better when he had her laying in his arms. It made him feel as if everything in the world would be right as long as he had her.

When she had revealed the prophecies to him he had been furious. No he was beyond fury at that point. He was hurt more than anything else. Ginny had explained to him why she had kept it a secret and he couldn't have agreed more. He probably would have pushed her away. Now, however, he knew he could never win without her by his side. Her love was what kept him going strong.

He was still upset with Dumbledore. He didn't tell him about his family vault, the prophecies, and he was scared to know what else he wasn't telling him. Ginny curled up closer to him and he kissed her forehead.

The final match was pushed back for another week so that Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys could attend. Harry and Ginny were waiting patiently for the everyone to arrive. They leaned against the wall, wrapped in each other's arms.

_This is going to be fun._

_Very fun._ Harry said in agreement. Ginny leaned up to kiss him.

_No getting yourself hurt._

_I'll do my best but no guarantees._

"Alright everyone!" Dumbledore called. "Let's get this match underway." Harry and Ginny made their way to stand in front of their opponents. "Ready?"  
"Always," they piped up together.

"Let the match begin."

Harry and Ginny moved to the spots they had designated for themselves. All four of them took their usual postions and the match was underway. "Stupify!" Ginny called as she aimed for Dumbledore. It shot off his shield and just as she anticipate it bounced off and hit McGonagall. Not realizing what had happened she didn't have enough time to put up a shield. She hit the ground.

Applause rose from the crowd. "Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore cried but his spell was useless against thier shield.

Ginny and Dumbledore were trading spells while Harry moved into position behind him. Harry added mirrors to the sides of the arena. He waved to Ginny who nodded her head. She shot a powerful spell that produced a bright light. It reflected off of the mirrors, increasing the intensity. Everyone shielded their eyes, save for Ginny and Harry. They took this oppurtunity to cast Dissilusion charms on themselves and a mixture of illusions around the room. They knew that when he looked all of them would look the same. Ginny and Harry moved further from him.

The light finally receeded and Dumbledore was looking around between all of the illusions and the real ones. Ginny raised her arm and shot a series of fast hexs, that was reflected in all of her illusions. Harry soon took over shooting some very powerful magic at him, slowly cracking his shield.

Ginny was moving into position behind him. When the shield cracked she shot her charm, knocking Dumbledore out cold. Cheers rang up from everyone in the stands. Harry picked up Ginny and spun her in circles. She laughed and the two kissed happily. They had won their victory against Dumbledore and McGonagall. The two Professors approached the two.

"I must say your tactics were very hard to decipher. You earned your victory."

Ginny grinned. "Thank you."

"Now off the hospital wing!" Madam Pomfrey ordered and the four of them were ushered to the hospital wing. An hour later Harry and Ginny were sent back to their room for some rest. Ginny, however, planned to celebrate the win a little before the two would go to bed.

Dumbledore lay in his bed across from McGonagall's. She was in better condition that he was and she now stood beside his bed. "Enjoyed the match?"

"A bit. I believe Harry has finally forgiven me."

"You should have just told him and he wouldn't have hurt you so badly."

"I know, I have made plenty of mistakes in my life and I plan to set some straight."

"Like what?"

Dumbledore leaned up and kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: NOPE I wish it was mine**

**Chapter 16: Ginny's Warning**

Ginny sat up with a strangled cry. She was shaking from head-to-toe. Harry sat up with a start and instantly pulled Ginny into a hug. "I-I-I saw death Harry!"

"No one is going to die love, everything will be alright."

"No, no it won't be. Harry something horrible is going to happen." She whispered quietly.

"What is going to happen?"

"I don't know, it's all so fuzzy. Someone could die."

Harry held her tighter as he felt her crying. He rocked her back and forth until she calmed. He didn't release her until she was fast asleep in his arms. Slowly he ran his fingers through her hair, glad that she was sleeping again. Her arm was loosely wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. With a sigh he laid the her down, laying down beside her as well.

Ginny woke with a headache and it took her a moment to realize that she had been crying the night before. She stretched out alongside Harry, who woke up by her movement. With a yawn he too stretched.  
"Mornin'," he mumbled.

"Morning, come on we need to go eat."

Harry grumbled and hugged her closer, hiding his face in her neck. "I'm fine."

"Harry," she whined but he wouldn't let her go. "I'm hungry."

"We will eat, lets just stay here for a few minutes," he said as he kissed her neck. Ginny whined again, wanting to go eat.

"But I want to eat _now_ can't we do this later?"

"You mean in another, what, week and a half. We don't get _any_ time together anymore." Harry said as he leaned up on his elbow.

Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We have a lot of work to do, that can't be helped."

"I know it can't be helped but with practices and training in my anigmus form and all of that it leaves both of us exhausted. We are to tired to do _any_thing."

"There isn't anything we can do about it."

With a groan he got out of bed and was out the door before Ginny had even registered he had moved. His mind was fuzzy and he wasn't letting her know how he felt. Slowly Ginny got out of bed. She missed spending time with Harry but there was so much to do that it was just to complicated to get any time together. Sighing Ginny waved her hand and appeared in her weekend clothes.

Ginny didn't make any move to hurry to catch up to Harry but took a slower pace. It was another Hogsmeade weekend and they had planned to go into town. Now, however, she was thinking it would be better to stay in the castle. She wanted to spend her day with him. The last three weekends he had spent with Hermione and Ron. The trio still got together to do a lot of things, leaving their others to find some sort of entertainment. Ginny spent most of her free time out on the pitch or even reading some of the books Hermione loaned her.

It had been almost two months since Harry had last gone flying and she thought it would do him some good to get out and fly around. He was stressed and worried about his OWLS and needed this break. The school year was winding down and Ginny had a feeling the 'excitment' was about to start. It scared her slightly to think about what was about to happen but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

_This must be what my older self meant. Sirius is going to be in trouble and Harry is going to go try and save him. Well I'll be damned if I let that boy run off to his death!_ Ginny thought fiercely before she entered the Great Hall. To her surprise Harry wasn't any where in the hall. Frustrated she tried to slip into his mind but was drawing up blank. Ginny lifted her hand and ran her thumb over her ring. The family crest glowed brightly before telling her where he was at. He was out on the pitch.

Sighing in relief she moved into the Great Hall to take a seat at the end of the table. She wasn't in the mood to talk and wanted some peace and quiet. To her annoyance Cho didn't seem to take the hint. "Hello Ginny," she said brightly.

"Hello Cho."

"Where's Harry?"

"Around."

"Well can you give this to him for me? Cedric wrote to him and wanted Harry to have this."

"I will," Ginny said as she took the letter from the girl. She slipped it into her pocket and continued on with her breakfast. Ginny grabbed some food for Harry and made her way to the pitch. She leaned against the wall and watched him flying. The wind whipped through his hair and she smiled. The feelings of content flooded her from Harry. He twisted in the air and dove towards the ground. Ginny watched him closely and could see him relax.

It was a while later when Harry finally noticed Ginny's prescene. Smiling he landed before her. ""I brought you something to eat." She said from her place on the ground.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he sat down beside her. The two sat in silence as he continued to eat his breakfast. "What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Shouldn't we head to Hogsmeade?"

"Only if you want to."

"You don't want to?"

"I was hoping to stay here but if you want to we can go."

"No, no it's fine we can stay here."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

The two fell silent again, watching the clouds pass overhead. Harry laced his fingers with hers, running his thumb against the back of her hand. They sighed at the same time causing both of them to laugh.

"What do you say we go inside?" Harry asked as he stood up. He offered a hand to Ginny who rose to her feet.

"Alright but what will we be doing?" She questioned as he picked up his broom.

"Anything you want," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Ginny smirked as the two headed up to the castle. They were passing one of the closests when they heard something inside. Curious Ginny opened the door to find George and Hermione kissing.

"Well look at this. Wasn't _he_ telling _you_ not to be doing that to me?" Ginny questioned Harry.

"I believe it was. Why George I might have to kill you if you don't unhand my sister."

The two had sprung apart when they heard Ginny's voice. "Harry! Ginny! What are you two still doing here?" Hermione questioned.

"Well we were planning on enjoying the day together in _private_ considering how little privacy we do get." Ginny missed the look that George and Hermione shared. "So what are you two still doing here?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Harry said with a smirk. "Well as much fun as it is to tease them I want to go enjoy our time. So George, I expect you to never tell me what I can and can not do with my _girlfriend_ if you won't show any restraint."

"Fine, fine, fine will you two go now?" George asked annoyed.

"But of course!" Ginny said happily as she shut the door. They continued on a few more steps before Harry leaned down and kissed her. Smiling she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley! I suggest you two show some restraint while you are in the middle of a hallway," Professor Snape said with a smirk on his face. The two turned to look at him with innocent looks on their face.

"But Snape, sir, we were only kissing. It wasn't as if it was more," Ginny said in a sweet voice.

"I suggest you not show any more public displays and keep those in your room."

"Yes sir," Harry said with a mock salute. "Also sir you might want to check the closets more often." Harry pointed towards the closet where he knew Hermione and George were. Ginny gave him an incredious look. _Pay back love._

Ginny giggled as they watched him approach the door. "Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! I am shocked. I would expect this from Mr. Weasley but not from you Miss Granger!"

"P-P-Professor Snape sir, I-I-"

"Save it Miss Granger. Thank you both for bringing this to my attention."

"No problem sir!" Ginny cried before the two tore off down the hall.

"HARRY! GINNY!" Hermione and George screamed as they watched the two run off. They continued to run until they made it to their room. They were laughing so hard that it was harder for them to breathe.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Ginny asked him between breaths.

"They are going to kill me."

"It's perfect payback love besides it was very Slytherin of you. Is my dear boyfriend going to the other side."

"Trust me love you are more Slytherin than I." Ginny laughed and moved to lock the door. She leaned her back against it her eyes locked with Harry's.

"Now, now, now you shouldn't be insulting your girlfriend."

"Why not?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Because now I will have to punish you." She said taking a step towards him. She continued to walk towards him as he backed up.

"What kind of...punishment would that be?"

"Oh nothing that you will enjoy. Maybe I should let Lavender and Parvati design some more of your outfits."

"I thought you liked their work."

"I meant in another way. They want their revenge on you as well."

"I've not done any thing!" Harry backed up into the edge of the couch. Ginny pushed him down onto the couch and laughed as he rolled off. He quickly scrambled to his feet and was soon backed up against their door.

"What are you scared Mr. Potter?"  
"I've seen what you can do, of course I am scared!"

"What The-Boy-Who-Lived is afraid of little Ginny Weasley?"

"YES!" Harry said. Ginny moved to stand in front of him, forcing him to look down at her.

"Well, you do owe me Harry."

"Owe you?"

"For leaving me all by myself in our bed. You just left me there after all that complaing about not spending any time together. That's not very nice of you."

"Oh," was all he said before he pulled her to him kissing her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. His hand moved towards the door handle as he pushed it open. He turned and lifted her before setting her on the bed, never breaking contact.

Hermione and George stood in the hall after Professor Snape had left. "I can't believe they did that!" Hermione said annoyed. They had both lost ten points from their house and Hermione was in the mood for some payback.

"Me either." George grumbled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione sighed and leaned against him, enjoying the contact. "Let's go pay them back." George said with a smile as they made thier way to Harry and Ginny's room.

Hermione tried the handle to find it locked. "I think they are busy in there." Hermione said lightly.

"Well they sure as hell better not be. _Alohomora!_" George said as he shoved open the door. Their bedroom door was slightly ajar. "I believe it is time for a new form of payback."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Imitating mum."

"Oh!" Hermione said happily as she kissed George. "I can't wait to see this."  
The two snuck up to the door and slowly pushed it open. Hermione almost laughed at the situation. Harry was laying on top of Ginny, his shirt on the other side of the room. Ginny's hands ran along his back while Harry's were exploring under her shirt.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" George called in a voice that was identical to Mrs. Weasley's. It took an immediate effect. Harry fell to the ground while Ginny sat up with a yelp. The second she saw it was her brother she shot her dread Bat Bogey Hex at him. George screamed before running from the room.

"I'll get you back for that!" Ginny screamed after her brother.

"Goodness you two should have _seen_ your faces! You really thought it was your mum!"

"It is _not_ funny Hermione," Harry snapped. "How would you like to think of their mum coming in while you were in the middle of snogging George?"

Hermione thought that over and smiled. "Well thats true _but_ I don't have to worry about it right now." With that she left the room. With a wave of her hand Ginny made the whole door disappear.

"Now where were we?" Ginny asked as Harry moved back onto thier bed.

"Somewhere around here I believe," he said before kissing her lips.

Ginny and Harry walked into the great hall at lunch grinning wide. Fred and Hermione snickered when they saw the two. Ron and Pansy were off at the far table enjoying the alone time. The two made their way to the Professor's table. Ginny sat there and spotted Cho, a thought coming back into her head.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry, I was supposed to give this to you earlier but I...er...forgot." Ginny said suddenly as she handed him the letter from Cedric. Harry smiled and kissed her nose before turning to the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hiya Harry. I hope that you are doing well these days. Training is getting harder as it goes on but father keeps telling me to keep up the good work. I hope that things are going well between you and Ginny and from what Cho tells me they are. I wrote to speak to you. I think that you and I should make a statement in the papers about what really happened in the graveyard. Many of the others training with me are a bit skeptical though most follow Dumbledore whole-heartidly, they still have their doubts because of what Fudge and Skeeter are publishing. We need as many people on our side as it is possible with Voldemort still out and around. Please contact me as soon as you can so we can work a few things out._

_Cedric Diggory_

Harry reread the letter and smiled. A plan was forming in his mind almost instantly. "Where is Luna?" He asked Ginny who looked up at him. She had been reading the note along with him and following his train of thought.

Ginny's eyes scanned the hall. When she spotted her she got to her feet and headed over the blonde girl. "Hey Luna, mind if I borrow her for a moment Fred?"  
"That's quite alright," Fred said as he kissed Luna before she got up. Luna followed her out of the hall.

"Yes?" She said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Harry and Cedric need a reliable source to publish what really happened in the graveyard that night. So we thought why not the Quibbler?"

"Father would love that. When would they like to do the interview?"

"I'm not sure, Harry is going to write Cedric back and I will tell you as soon as I have something."

"No problem." The two made their way back into the Great Hall, where Ginny rejoined Harry and Luna joined Fred.

The two headed down the hall, arms wrapped around each other. They were making their way to the Owlrey to send off the letter to Cedric.

It was three days later when Harry finally recieved an answer from Cedric. He would come by the day after tomorrow and they would sit down for their interview. Luna seemed thrilled by the news and had owled her father less than ten minutes later. His reply was immediate. Luna would be the one to give the interview and it would be in Harry's room.

Cedric arrived promptly on time and was very surprised by Harry's new room. "Wow this room is bigger than mine as Headboy. How'd you swing that Harry?"

Harry laughed. "I didn't quite swing anything Dumbledore came up with the idea. Of course it was much smaller than this before Dobby got a hold of it, not to mention a few other girls."

Cedric laughed and wrapped an arm around Cho's waist, who kissed his cheek smiling. "Everyone ready?" Luna asked. The two boys nodded their head and sat down across from her. It was almost two hours later when they finally finished with all the details. Luna owled off her interview and they made their way to the Great Hall.

The very next day the interview was published in the Quibbler and many of the students were asking Harry hundreds of questions. If it hadn't been for Ginny, who had threatened to curse anyone who asked another question, he wouldn't have gotten through the next week. Lessons continued on as normal, save for a few random things. Harry and Ginny were now studying with Fawkes on their Phoenix forms. Their lessons in Occulmency were coming along nicer than they had thought. Snape had soon taken over the remainder of the lessons. Ginny was still waking up, plagued by the warnings she was getting. Harry would lay awake after having comforting Ginny thinking of what was about to occur.

He knew something big was about to happen but was unsure of exactly what that was. He knew Ginny was scared for his safety, he could always see it lingering in her eyes. That small amount of fear that plagued her concious. She was scared for him, scared he wouldn't live through the battles to come. Scared to think he wouldn't be there at the end of it all, scared to think she would never get to be held by him again. This alone kept Harry going. He could never abondon her, his love, his life, the very reason he would win. Nothing mattered to him beyond the thought of coming back to her, to have a family of his own, to be with her for the rest of their lives. She needed him almost as much as he needed her. Ginny rolled over, wrapping her leg around his and resting her head on his chest. She snuggled closer to him and he smiled. He vowed to finish off Voldemort, once and for all.

Harry suddenly sat up in bed, screaming. Ginny sat up startled and instantly turned to her boyfriend. He was covered in sweat and his eyes were wide and frantic. "Harry? What happened?"

"Sirius! Voldemort is going to kill Sirius."

Ginny froze. Her warning from the older versions running rampant in her mind. _No they swore they wouldn't let it happen again._ Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, who buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"I-I-I saw him. He was in the Ministry. Some room, he's after the prophecy thats in there. He has Sirius, he wants me there. Ginny we have to help him."

"I know love but lets check on him first?"

Harry nodded his head and headed into the living room. From there he contacted Sirius and Grimauld Place. Ginny, however, hadn't followed him but was instead looking for the mirror. She knew where it was but Harry had moved it yet again. Annoyed she finally _Accio_ed it to her. Just as she did Harry came in looking frantic.

"What's wrong love?"

"Krecher said that he went to the ministry, to come help me.We _have_ to go now."

"Harry wait."

Harry stopped in the door way and looked at Ginny. "What?"

"The mirror, he always has it with him."

He thought for a moment and then ran back over to her. He placed a very passionate kiss on her lips that left her weak and wanting more. "You're brillant love!" Harry told her as he took the mirror. Ginny could help the smug smile on her face.

"Sirius?"

"Hello Harry, what do I owe the honor of your call?"

"Where are you?"  
"At Grimmauld place where else?"

"But Kreacher said that you were at the Ministry!"

"What? No Buckbeak has a broken leg. Why would he say something like that?"

"Because of Voldemort!" Harry said annoyed. Ginny took the mirror from him.

"Harry had a dream, well I am sure it was Voldemorts about the room dad was guarding. He said he saw Voldemort try to kill you. He's after the prophecy and he's trying to catch Harry."

"I'll alert the Order."

"Wait," Ginny said urgently.

"Yes?"  
"I have an idea."

"Which would be?" Harry and Sirius said at the same time.

"Well if he is after Harry and the Prophecy, and he needs Harry to get it. We should go to the Ministry to make sue he doesn't get what he wants. Bring the Order with you but we are going ahead of you." Ginny said in finalization. "We may be able to catch some of those blasted Death Eaters."

"I love the way you think Ginny. Harry you better not let her go! I'll get them together."

Harry pulled Ginny into another long kiss. She grinned up at him. "What was that for?"

"Being so brilliant love." He kissed her again before pulling away. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I'll get Luna, Hermione, Ron, and Neville."

"Why them?"

"You've seen them in DADA, that should be answer enough."

"That's true. I'll go fetch Hermione, Ron, and Neville."

The two split up and made their way to get the others. Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and was pleased to find Neville and Lavender fast asleep on the couch. He felt slightly guilty for taking Neville away but Ginny had insisted. He slowly made his way over to him. Neville jumped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh hey Harry, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help. We are going to the Ministry. Voldemort is after something."

Neville nodded. He could see a slight flicker of fear in the other boy's eyes but it was replaced with fierce determination. As he attempted to get up he woke up Lavender. She took in the scene in a second before turning back to Neville. "Where are you going?"

"Harry needs my help."

"Can I come? I don't feel to partial about letting my boyfriend out of my sight."

Neville blushed red at this. "Alright, you're pretty good at DADA but you have to realize we are going up against Voldemort."

Lavender looked between both boys. There was no way she was going to let Neville go on his own. He had told her what had happened to his parents and she knew that Bellatrix would be there as well. She nodded her head. "I'll go get Hermione."

Harry nodded and went to wake up Ron. "Ron wake up!" He whispered fiercely in his best friends ear.

"Wha?"

"We have to go. Get dressed."

Harry, Neville, Lavender, Hermione, and Ron all waited patiently in his room. Ginny and Luna arrived moments later. "Got everyone?"

"Yes," Ginny said happily as she hugged Hary tightly.

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I am sure you are all wondering why there are three new chapters up in the same day and within five minutes BUT like I said in my previous chapter (I don't remember which one) but my first story reached 20000 hits today and like promised triple update besides I have about two chapters left to write! So now everyone should be super excited but be warned the next chapters get really...depressing. So just take a moment and review! So thanks again to all!**

**Seritha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: No its not mine**

**Chapter 17: A Battle at the Ministry**

"Everyone know what they are supposed to do?" Mr. Weasley asked. The group nodded thier head. "Great, Harry you know the signal so lets get everyone into position. I'll signal you all."

Harry watched as Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Moody, and Kingsley went to take their positions inside the Department of Mysteries. He was waiting for the pressure in his scar to start prickling. Ginny laced her fingers in his and squeezed his hand gently.

"Alright Neville, Lavender you know what you are going to do. Ron, Hermione, Luna, you three enter behind us. Lavender, Neville come in last. Ginny and I will go first. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Harry and Ginny both headed towards the door. They pushed it open and entered the dark room. Ginny subconciously moved towards Harry more, who pulled her even closer. _Everything will be fine, nothing is going to happen._

_You better keep yourself love. _Ginny said in his mind.

_I'll do everything I can to stay safe. _

_Don't leave me Harry._

_I wouldn't dream of it._ Harry told her before giving her a long kiss. Ginny nodded her head as Harry and the others spread out to look around the room. Harry moved towards a shelf that held a stone. As he got closer he could read it. It said his name and Voldemorts.

He was reaching out to touch it when his scar burned fiercly. _HE IS HERE!_ Harry's mind screamed to Ginny as he dropped to the floor in pain.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out loud as she raced towards him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potter," Bellatrix slured. The two looked up at her. She was snearing and glaring at the two. Harry reached out to restrain Ginny, who was wanting to rip the woman's head off.

Harry saw Neville, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Luna come up behind them. "Still need backup Potter?" She sneered again as a group of fifteen deatheaters arrived behind her.

"Same goes for you," Ginny snapped.

"Watch your mouth you blood traitor."

"Oh yes because I am so scared of the likes of _you_!"

"You'll pay for that you little tr-" She never finished her sentence as a stunner slammed right into her chest. Harry lowered his wand slowly as they all watched her get to her feet.

"You will die Potter, My Lord is _not_ happy with you! Your little article did nothing for you. You'll pay!"

"So will you!" Neville snapped, drawing her attention to him.

"Why its Longbottom's kid! Don't worry you'll soon be joining your parents! How are they by the way? Still going insane?"

Lavender leapt in front of her boyfriend, holding him back from charging at her. "If anyone will be paying it will be _you_ you filthy creature. You don't even deserve to be standing here, let alone breathing!" Lavender snapped with a ferocity that surprised everyone. "One of these days Bellatrix, one of these days you'll meet a fate worse than death and I'll be there to make sure it happens."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Lavender Brown," she said as she stood up straighter. Neville had calmed under his girlfriend, who was standing between the two.

"Enough of this stupid arguing. My Lord wants that prophecy so lets get this over with." Lucius snapped.

"Oh alright, _Crucio_," Bellatrix aimed it right at Lavender. It deflected and bounced off, hitting another death eater.

The battle had begun. Ginny found herself in a battle with Lucius. Harry, on the other hand, was grabbing the prophecy before he was surrounded by four deatheaters. Hermione shot green sparks into the air.

His scar was burning right before he saw Voldemort step out of the shadows. The deatheaters he had been fighting were unconcious on the floor. Harry turned and headed over towards him. Just as he got close enough Dumbledore stepped between the two.

"Dumbledore, I see you are still alive."

"I see you are still not human."

Voldemort laughed a cruel laugh. "I see you are still as naive as ever. Still protecting young Potter here?"

"Till death. Still attempting to learn the truth?"

"Why? Harry is going to die anyhow so what do I care? Then you'll die at my hands as well."

Dumbledore laughed. "We'll see what happens. _Impedimenta!_"

Harry watched as the two older men battled it out.

"_Imperio_!" Voldemort yelled. Harry watched as it slammed into his chest. Ginny's scream could be heard not far away. "Kill him!" Voldemort cried at Harry.

To his utter horror his body began to raise his wand. _NO! No! STOP! _

_Kill him! You must kill him!_

_NO!_ Harry screamed in his head. His body still wasn't obeying as he felt his mouth open to say the spell that was on the top of his tongue.

"_STUPEFY!_" Ginny screamed and it hit Harry square in the back. He hit the ground hard.

Ginny, who had knocked out Lucius, came running over to him. "_Enervate_."

Harry sat up and blinked rapidly. "Thanks love."

"Any time."

"So Potter your little girlfriend here to save your hide. _Crucio_." The spell lauched at them but it was shot off on their gold shield. "What is this?"

"You should know Voldemort, that you can't harm those two, especially when they are together. Their powers surpass anything that you will ever come to know." Dumbledore said smugly.

Harry got to his feet and came to stand by Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron standing on either side of Ginny.

"Well that was stupid. _Avada Kedavra_!" Was shot seconds after another charm that escaped Harry. His eyes went wide as he saw them aimed at Ginny. She was pulling up her shield but he knew it would be too late. He ran, ran right for her.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed as she watched in horror as the two spells slammed into Harry's back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed into Ginny's arms. "HARRY!" She screamed again, her mind not wrapping around what had just happened.

Just then the doors swung open to reveal the Ministry officials. Voldemort's laugh filled the entire room as he saw Harry lieing lifeless in his girlfriend's arms. Before he knew it several spells slammed repeatedly into his chest. The cutting curses ripping open his arms, legs, chest, and face. Ginny's wand was aimed level at him, her brown eyes fierce with hatred. He stumbled back and disappeared using a portkey, the reamining deatheater following behind.

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Sirius, and Remus ran towards Harry and Ginny. He was being craddled in Ginny's arms, who was crying.

"I can't feel him!" She cried. "He isn't there! Harry!" They tried to pull her back but they came in contact with a golden shield. It was blazing so brightly that it could be seen by everyone in the room.

Dumbledore knelt outside of it. "Ginny, you have to let us in. He needs to be taken to the hospital."

She was shaking her head, continuing to say he wasn't there, tears burning her eyes. She couldn't hear them, she couldn't understand them. The only thing she knew was he was gone and wasn't there.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley cried. She snapped her head in the direction of her mother. "Let us in, we have to get Harry to the hospital. He will be alright but you have to let us take him." The shield fell and Ginny collapsed.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I KNOW this chapter is VERY short, probably the shortest of the whole story but there is a VERY good reason why its so short. The next chapter is going to be long so don't worry about it. It had to be short for a reason. I could have continued but the next chapter has a lot and I didn't really want to break it up. I know the battle was short and no the prophecy didn't break just to inform you. Everything has a good reason so bear with me through this and drop me a quick review!**

**Seritha**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time on this story: IT'S NOT MINE**

**Chapter 18: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Harry woke in a large, comfortable bed. He looked up at the ceiling and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. Slowly he sat up and found he could move with ease. Frowning he realized he wasn't anywhere that he was usually at.

"Morning." A very distinct female voice said from behind him. Turning he looked at the older Ginny.

"Er...morning?"

"Oh thats how you greet your girlfriend sheesh."

"Well techniqually you aren't his girlfriend, you're too old any way." The older Harry said as he got swatted by Ginny. "Hey!"

"Don't call me old! Now we are very glad to see you have woken up."

"Where am I?"

"Well you are in-between heaven and earth."

"Why am I here?"

"Well you took the killing curse in your back, so what do you expect." Ginny snapped.

Harry groaned. "Ginny will be furious with me."

"You think! What in the world were you thinking! You are supposed to be _saving_ the wizarding world not getting killed! Do you know how stupid that was? Now who will beat Voldemort? You are insane!"

"Calm down love, he did it to protect you."

"I'd rather be dead again if it meant he would still be alive."

Harry looked at the older Ginny, who was red in the face. "I know thats why I wasn't going to let it happen."

"Ginny, Harry, it is not the time to harass someone who has just woken up." Lily Potter snapped from behind him. "Hello Harry dear."

He sat there, eyes wide, as he stared at his mother. "M-Mum?"

"Yes sweetheart it is me." He jumped out of the bed and ran to hug her. She laughed but hugged him back just as tightly. "I've missed you too."

"Hello son." Harry turned to look at his father, who was grinning wide.

"Dad?"

"The one and only. Well as far as I know I'm the father unless Lily has been keeping something from me."

Lily laughed. "With that hair he could only be yours."

James laughed and clapped his son on the back. "Look at you, growing up now aren't you?"

Harry smiled. "Why am I here?"

"Well your not really dead and not really alive." Lily began to say. "Considering that you aren't supposed to be here in the first place, which I blame on you two," she pointed towards Ginny and Harry, who hung thier heads. "You're not supposed to die this time and so you really have the choice. To stay or go back."

"You also have to realize that whatever you choose is final and can never be reversed." James added. "Before you go I want you to see something first."

Harry followed his father over to what looked like a bowl of water. "What is this?"

"This will show you whats going on right now." With a wave of his hand the water began to form a picture. He saw himself laying in a hospital bed in the hospital wing. Ginny stood beside him, her hand gripping his. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Luna, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Pansy stood at the end of his bed. Madam Pomfrey came in to talk to them.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes fighting back tears.

"Well apparently he was hit with a spell that, had it hit Ginny, would have left her barren and unable to have children, but since it hit Harry it really had no effect on him, thankfully. Then of course he was hit by the killing curse but he still has a faint, very faint, heart beat but one none the less."

"What can we do?" Bill asked as he eyed his younger sister.

"Nothing, we can only wait and see if he comes around or not. I'm sorry," Madam Pomfrey left the room, tears streaming down her own face.

Everyone's eyes fell on Ginny, who was looking at only Harry. Her eyes were red and puffy from having cried. No one said anything but only watched. They were all afraid of what was going to happen.

"Harry, I know you can hear me," Ginny said softly as she kept her eyes on him only. "I know you can and you promised not to get hurt. You said you would do everything you could to keep yourself from getting hurt. You shouldn't be here and you know it. Harry, you can't die on me, not now, not ever. There is so much we have to do first. Please, come back, please. You can't tell someone you love them and leave like this, you just can't!" Her voice was rising and was threatening to crack with each word she spoke. Tears were trying to force their way from her eyes but she wouldn't let them. "Harry you have to come back, you have to come back to me. I can't do this without you! I can't keep living if I don't have you with me! PLEASE! Please come back! You can't leave us here, you can't leave me here. Harry, I love you so much please don't do this to me! If you love me like you say you do then come back! Don't do this to me! I love you!" Ginny said her voice breaking in the end. Tears slidding down her face as she began crying.

Charlie grabbed Ginny, holding her tight against his chest. Harry could see the tears that fell down his face as well, though he was trying to hide it. Mrs. Weasley was crying into her husband's chest, as he too, was crying and he wasn't trying to hide it. Hermione was openly crying into George's chest, who was rocking her, his eyes void of all emotions. Pansy was crying into Ron's chest, his face hidden against her neck. Fleur was crying as well against Bill, who had tears sliding down his cheeks. Luna was being cradled against Fred. Ginny's sobs were the loudest and ripped through him like nothing he had ever experienced.

She sunk to the floor, Charlie still cradling her. "He can't leave me, he can't leave." She kept repeating into her older brother's chest.

Harry turned away and found himself in his mother's embrace. He was crying as well. The look on their faces, the words Ginny had said, were flying through his head, making him feel guilty. "Sh, it's alright Harry," Lily said in a soothing voice. "Everything will be fine."

He could only nod as his tears slowed. "I want to go back," he said in a quiet voice.

"We know love, we know," Lily said as she forced Harry to look at her. "We will always be here if you need us Harry. We will always be looking out for you."

"I love you Mum, Dad."

"We know son, we've always known." James said as he hugged his only son. Harry hugged him back. "Keep those you love close and things will only get better."

"I will, how do I get back?"

"I can just shove him," Ginny said.

"Ginny..." Lily warned.

"It's a bit of payback."

"It's alright Lily," James said as he released Harry. "Be safe son. Your mother and I are so very proud of you and Ginny. You picked a perfect woman."

Ginny and Lily snickered. "Yes a red head," they said together.

They all laughed. "Make the most of the time you two have together." Harry nodded at his mother. "Tell the Weasley's thanks for taking care of you, we couldn't have done it better ourselves." Ginny came up to him, grinning wickedly.

"Time to return to my younger self. Be careful I doubt I will be in a very forgiving mood."

"I know," Harry said with a smile. "As long as I see her again that's all that matters."

"That's the spirit." With that she shoved him.

Ginny was sitting in the chair beside his bed. It had been almost three and a half weeks since the ministry battle and Harry's condition hadn't improved. Her thumb gently ran across the back of his hand as she read from the book in front of her. Remus had taken over their class and Ginny had rarely left the room. The whole school had heard a condensed version of what had happened. Ginny rarely walked into the Great Hall any more. The stares and the whispers were just unbearable to her.

She had spent countless hours crying and they and her family had tried to get her to leave but she would put her shield in place and ignore them.

Harry blinked rapidly as he was finally able to open his eyes. Turning his head slightly he could see Ginny reading beside him. Her thumb rubbed against the back of his hand and he couldn't help but smile. He felt a hundred times better. He flexed his other hand and found that he could move with ease.

Smiling he gently squeezed Ginny's hand. In a second she was up and by his side. "Harry!" She cried happily as she launched herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him.  
"Ginny," he mumbled into her neck and he knew she was crying. Their connection was once again in place and he sent soothing thoughts to her.  
"Harry you idiot!" She cried as she pulled back but Harry had other plans. He pulled her back and kissed her with all the love, pain, and regret he had. Ginny squeaked but soon kissed him back with just as much raw emotion. His hand moved to the back of her head, keeping her as close as possible. He let his tongue sweep against her lower lip as she opened her mouth to let his tongue delve in.

A small moan escaped her lips and he slowly pulled back. They were both panting heavily and her eyes were half closed. Harry pulled her down, so that she lay beside him, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said before sleep caught up to both of them.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried, startling both of them awake. "Oh Harry dear you're awake."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry mumbled. Ginny smiled up at her mother, curling closer to Harry, who held her tighter.

"How are you feeling dear?"  
"Much better thank you."

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in. "Good you're awake Mr. Potter. Take this and you can leave by lunch."

"Thank you." Harry said as he downed the foul tasting medicing. He coughed but swollowed all of it.

"Would you like to go get cleaned up?"

"That would be great." Harry said as he released Ginny. He tried to stand but his legs gave out. He managed to hold himself up and stretched out his sore muscles.

"You alright?"

"Fine, fine."

The three made their way down the empty corridors to his and Ginny's room. "I will leave you two here."

"Thanks Mum."

"No problem." She said as she headed off.

"Um Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes Harry?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I will tell you how I know this later but my parents say thank you. They said they couldn't have raised me any better than what you two have done."

Mrs. Weasley just stood there, tears in her eyes. She walked back quickly and hugged him tightly, to which he returned. Harry kissed her cheek before going into his room. Ginny and Molly watched him go. "He's such a great kid."

"He is," Ginny said as she followed Harry into their room.

Fifteen minutes later the two headed into the Great Hall. Harry had his arm wrapped around her waist and Ginny was holding his waist as well. They stopped just outside the door. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her again.

"I love you too, now lets get some food in you."

He laughed and the two entered the Great Hall. The whole hall fell silent as they entered the room. They made their way up to the Professor's table. Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the young couple. They stopped just in front of him. "I see you have made a full recovery Harry."

"I have. Everyone else?"

"Perfect condition, though Mr. Longbottom suffered a broken arm, Miss Brown a dislocated shoulder, Mr. Weasley a small cut but nothing too severe."

Harry smiled. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all."

Harry and Ginny took their seats and the whole hall burst into applause. Harry laughed when he saw Ginny cheering as well. He pulled her into a very long kiss that got many whistles from those in the hall. Laughing he pulled back. Ginny wore a huge smile on her face and winked at him.

"He has to go back," Dumbledore said firmly to Molly.

"He shouldn't have to go back there! He should be with us!" She argued.

"I'm sorry but I can not allow him to go anywhere until he has spent a month there."

Mrs. Weasley mumbled something under her breath. "We can take him afterwords," Arthur said soothingly to his wife. Harry and Ginny sat in another chair. Ginny sat in his lap, resting her head against his. The prophecy sat on Dumbledore's desk, having been discovered in his pocket not long after he had been awake.

"Well then I am going with him," Ginny said suddenly making everyone, including Harry, gasp.

"NO!" They all screamed at once but Ginny only glared.

"I don't care what any of you say I am going no matter what! That is the end of it."

"No, you aren't of age to make a decision like that. You will _not_ be going to stay with him."

"I am mother and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" She snapped. "I will be going. I am not letting Harry out of my sight and I will not let him go back there alone."

"Ginny, you have to understand there is a reason-"

"I don't care, if he has to go back then fine but I am not letting him go without me and that's final. I can't stand to be apart from him again and I will not stand for this. I am going."

Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband who could only shrug. "Her mind is set Molly, there is nothing else we can do. Either we let her go with our permission or she will go without it."

"Charlie can come watch over us," Harry said suddenly making everyone look at him. "Well I mean he can stay at Ms. Figg's house. For a little while that is. I mean he can come check up on us. I already know the Order will have people looking out for us and Ginny will be very safe inside the wards around the house."

"How did you know about those?"

"Lucky guess? Any way it will be a good idea. He can even go check out the house before we get there if you want."

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to protest but closed her mouth. "I guess that is fine." She said defeated.

"Alright I will inform them of their new guest. Charlie will be sure to stop by later."

The final day of Howarts came before anyone realized it. When they pulled into the station Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way over to Mrs.Weasley, Charlie, and Bill. "Do you have everything?"  
"Yes Mum," Ginny said annoyed.

"What? Where is Ginny going?" Ron asked suddenly.

"She is staying with Harry and no one can change her mind."

"I am sure you two will like what I have done with the place," Charlie said with a smug smile.

"Thanks," Harry said. "I'll write you," he told both of his friends. Hermione hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be safe you two."

"We will."

"See you two in a month." Ron said before he moved to say bye to Pansy. Mrs. Weasley hugged them both and kissed their foreheads.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded.

_Everything will be alright love._

_I sure hope so_. Harry and Ginny headed over to where his aunt, uncle, and Dudley stood. "Hi," he said in a calm voice.

"Got your things?" His uncle snapped.

"Yes."

"Let's go then." He said and the five of them headed to the car. After placing their things in the car they climbed in the back. Harry sat in between Dudley and Ginny. Her hand was laced in his as she sent soothing thoughts to him. The ride back was quiet and there was no sound other then the drone of the engine.

Once they pulled up to the house Vernon made them get their things out before he drove off to work. Petunia looked at Ginny for a long moment before turning to go into the house. To Harry's surprise, Dudley picked up both cages and headed inside. Ginny looked at him wide-eyed but he could only shrug. They carried their things up to his room and they both gasped. His room was huge! It looked almost identical to the room he had back at Hogwarts. They saw both bird cages on the stand already, both of them eating.

"Wow, Charlie went all out. I'm going to take a shower." She said as she kissed him before heading into the bathroom. Harry put the trunks by the bed and turned to find Dudley standing in the doorway.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Dudley came in the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: ITS DONE! jumps up and down I know you all are sad and probably annoyed with my ending it like this! lol well...now onto book 6! Now the fun in toying with the world of Harry Potter. hehe, also time for my normal thank yous. Thanks to: _Outsider08, ChaosRanger, MandalorianJedi_ (Thanks for talking with me about the stories, quite enjoyable),_ Lord Leon Towasoki, Hot48cricket, Beth5572, Bloodless Ace, Fk306 anime lover, Hnz786, zoi, azphxbrd, MDDK98, MingShun, impishness, cyndel twigg (_I hope your story is coming along well I can't wait to read the rest of it),_ almostinsane, harry-an-ginny, ameristrat, Ginny Weasley, lily was a marauder, tg77ed, freakyfinger, tumshie, Lord Phoenyx, Norbert, Moxterminator, roarry, faithful, Marikili68, Katrina, jaded rebel, ze raven, cutieme042, and special thanks to hpfan35_ (There is a better thanks for u in my profile!) Thanks again to everyone who has read my story, to all those that reviewed for me, means a lot and kept the story coming and now I will beging Harry Potter and Twist of Fate: Part III! Thanks again and drop a review when you are done!**

**Seritha**


End file.
